


Интересная компания

by B_E_S



Category: Tales of the South Seas, The Painted Veil (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Фэндомы: «Истории Южных морей» | «Разрисованная вуаль»Персонажи: Уолтер/Китти, Дэвид/Изабель, Джек/Клэр, Колин/Лавиния, Маурири/Лианни.Жанры: гет, ER, дружба, романтика, приключенияРейтинг: PG-13Размер: максиСтатус: завершёнОписание: Власти решили открыть в Матаваи санитарно-эпидемиологическую службу, и возглавить её предложили иностранному доктору с весьма неоднозначной репутацией – поговаривают, что он прямо-таки ненавидит коренное население колоний и готов ухватиться за любую возможность, чтоб извести как можно больше аборигенов.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Я убрала пометку «AU». До сих пор не уверена на 100%, что события сериала и фильма происходили в одинаковый период 20 века (хотя, по моим наблюдениям, временные рамки вполне совпадают), но я пересмотрела «Истории Южных морей» и не заметила ничего, что указывало бы на временные разногласия с «Разрисованной вуалью». Однако если вы увидели/услышали в сериале то, что я на эту тему пропустила, дайте знать — верну пометку «AU».  
> 2\. Писать я старалась так, чтоб всё было понятно и читателям, знакомым только с одним (любым) из двух фэндомов.  
> 3\. Поверьте: и неординарные обитатели Матаваи, и супруги Фэйн однозначно заслуживают внимания и интереса зрителей/читателей!  
> 4\. Чтобы проникнуться духом обеих историй, можно посмотреть клипы: по «Историям Южных морей» - https://vk.com/videos-4353103?z=video-4353103_99284911%2Fclub4353103%2Fpl_-4353103_-2, https://vk.com/videos-4353103?z=video-4353103_146805521%2Fclub4353103%2Fpl_-4353103_-2, https://vk.com/videos-4353103?z=video-4353103_146805564%2Fclub4353103%2Fpl_-4353103_-2; по «Разрисованной вуали»: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WWTA9VhN13Y, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ftkmhs8BEms, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZO70j3sZ2jA.

Полуденное солнце ярко светило, синева моря искрилась, горы пестрели зеленью, люди воодушевлённо занимались своими делами, многие энергично обсуждали эти дела между собой. Словом, природа улыбалась, жизнь бурлила.

На причале Матаваи собрались встречающие – пассажирское судно как раз встало на якорь.

Дэвид Гриф и Маурири Лепау наблюдали за происходящим с палубы «Рэттлер».

\- Мо, ты бы смутился, если б в незнакомом городе тебя пришли встречать полицейский и священник? – Гриф ухмыльнулся, приставив бинокль к глазам.

Колин и лейтенант Морлэйс стояли на краю причала, оба такие серьёзные и официальные. Если для лейтенанта официальность была естественным состоянием, то преподобный Трент надевал её словно костюм в честь первой встречи.

Поразмыслив секунду, Маурири ответил:

\- Нет. Я бы радовался, что меня в принципе кто-то встретит и доставит к дому.

\- И всё-таки странное сочетание, - хихикнул Дэвид, опять поглядев на Трента и Морлэйса.

\- Они оба – представители города, каждый в своей области, - пожал плечами Лепау. – Морлэйса попросило начальство, а Колин сам решил составить компанию и лично поприветствовать этого доктора, чтоб тот почувствовал себя хоть немного в своей тарелке. Доктор тоже англичанин, они с Колином наверняка найдут, о чём поговорить.

Отчалившая от судна длинная узкая лодка с пассажирами пристала к причалу. Гриф и Лепау по очереди смотрели в бинокль. Так даже не интересно – гадать, кто из кучки прибывших является доктором, не пришлось, ясно было сразу. Отглаженные брюки, рубашка, жилетка, пиджак; новенькая шляпа – весь облик вопил о педантичности и аккуратности. Обычно про человека говорят, что он производит такое-то впечатление. Доктор никакого впечатления не производил вовсе. Средний рост, худощавое телосложение, лицо с признаками морской болезни и земного занудства – вот и всё, что мог отметить сторонний человек. Зато молодая женщина рядом с доктором куда больше радовала глаз. Стройная, хрупкая, с короткими тёмными волосами; красивое лицо и изящные движения.

\- Наверно, его жена, - предположил Маурири, собственная супруга которого недавно обмолвилась, что доктор вроде приезжает не один, а со второй половинкой.

\- Довольно милая, - оценил Дэвид. – Но выглядит изнеженной. И сам док обычный хилый европеец. Вот-вот сварится заживо в своём костюме. – Гриф покачал головой и цокнул языком. – Сильно сомневаюсь, что эти двое у нас приживутся.


	2. 1. О пользе истерик

Это опять был тот сон, который Китти видела уже много-много раз. Смерть Уолтера, похороны, пустой дом, сиротливо стоящий на столе микроскоп, густо исписанные листы бумаги с кляксами, душераздирающая тишина комнат, одно-единственное желание – услышать шаги мужа, понять, что он здесь, с ней. Небольшой пароход, Шанхай, возвращение в Англию. Забота отца и даже неподдельное сочувствие матери. Рождение малыша; с именем и думать нечего – Уолтер, конечно же. Цветочный магазин. «Нам лучше поторопиться, дедушка ждёт». Нечаянная встреча с Чарли, его попытка возобновить связь – ха! «Прощайте, мистер Таунсенд». «Прощайте, миссис Фэйн». Ни малейшего желания оглянуться, проверить, смотрит ли он вслед, ей ни капли неинтересно. «Мамочка, кто это был?» «Никто, милый, никто».

Они идут вдоль ряда магазинчиков и ухоженных лавочек, останавливаются подле дороги, за которой ресторан под открытым небом. Отец Китти сидит у столика, читает газету, замечает дочь и внука, улыбается, машет рукой, жестом зовёт к себе. Всего-то и нужно, что перейти на другую сторону дороги. И тут Китти понимает, что им не надо переходить, ни в коем случае. «Мама, дедушка ждёт», - сын тянёт её за руку. Китти не двигается с места. «Постой, дорогой». «Но он же ждёт, пойдём, мамочка. – Мальчик жалобно глядит на неё снизу вверх, у самого глаза голубые-голубые, такие славные. Он без слов просит не оставлять его. – Пойдём». Китти мотает головой и сжимает маленькую ладошку сына, старается удержать, но ладонь мальчика выскальзывает из руки мамы, и он уходит к дедушке. Оглядывается на прощание, смотрит настолько грустно, что у Китти сердце разрывается. «Нет!» - она хочет побежать за сыном, схватить, вернуть, однако не может и шагу ступить. Теперь её саму кто-то держит за руку. Кто-то, кто стоит позади, кто-то, к кому Китти не решается обернуться, боясь, что он окажется иллюзией. Но он-то как раз реален, в отличие от всего остального здесь. «Останься со мной», - произносит голос, который Китти не чаяла услышать снова. Она всё-таки поворачивается и видит своего мужа. Вздрагивает, снова бросает взгляд на другую сторону улицы, а там пустота. Кругом пустота.

На этом моменте Китти обычно просыпалась. Нынешний раз не стал исключением.

Безмолвие ночного дома сначала показалось мёртвой тишиной, бьющей по ушам. Той тишиной, которая выворачивала наизнанку душу и будто вытягивала из Китти все жилы в этих чудовищно реалистичных снах. Однако несколько мгновений спустя до сознания добралось стрекотание насекомых за окном, а глаза не столько разглядели, сколько по памяти выхватили из темноты очертания привычной обстановки – жилой, не пустой. И Китти твёрдо знала, что в соседней комнате спит Уолтер.

Три месяца минуло, а внутри до сих пор всё сжималось, стоило подумать, что она его едва не потеряла.

…

_Китти видела, как в глазах мужа затухает искра разума, искра жизни. Уолтер из последних сил хрипло попросил:_

_\- Прости меня._

_Китти хотела ответить: «Простить тебя? Мне не за что тебя прощать», но в самый последний миг осеклась. Если она так скажет, это точно будет конец. Уолтер услышит то, что хочет услышать, успокоится и уйдёт с миром._

_Подобравшись, Китти, неведомо каким чудом унявшая дрожь в голосе, заявила: нет, она не простит. Никогда и ни за что не простит Уолтера, потому что он трус. Он сдался и собирается оставить её, оставить их ребёнка – одних на всём белом свете. Он правда рассчитывает, что о них кто-то позаботится? Да как же! Родители Китти нисколько не обрадуются овдовевшей дочурке и младенцу-безотцовщине, мать на порог не пустит, и папа не сумеет переспорить жену! Китти придётся жить в Шанхае, распродавая обстановку дома, затем продав сам дом! Придётся работать до потери пульса, чтобы не голодать! Уж как Чарли Таунсенд порадуется, если ненароком увидит, может, милостыню предложит, чтоб позлорадствовать!_

_Дальнейшие реплики были ещё абсурднее и ещё громче. Логика не имела значения, на первый план вышло мастерство исполнения. Китти вплела в свой монолог все упрёки, которые доводилось слышать от матери в адрес отца. Даже обвинила Уолтера в краже лучших лет жизни. Уже не говорила, а кричала. В первую очередь пыталась перекричать собственный страх, ибо слишком чётко понимала: каждая секунда может стать для мужа последней, и если смерть заберёт его сейчас, с жизнью он простится не под тихий голос любящей жены, а под истеричные вопли взбесившейся эгоистки. Китти отчаянно боялась, что Уолтер унесёт с собой такой вот её образ._

_На крики в «палату» прибежали две или три медсестры, мистер Уоддингтон и полковник Ю. Женщины при поддержке Уоддингтона собрались увести Китти, да военный не позволил. Ю единственный сразу сообразил, что происходит. Ему и прежде доводилось видеть, как обречённый, безнадёжный, обескровленный человек, который по всем законам природы должен скончаться, продолжает держаться - на чистом изумлении, не дающем оторваться от чего-то и сомкнуть веки._

_Китти закатила такую истерику, что Смерть отложила косу, чтоб поаплодировать. Уолтер догадался, что жена не в себе, и недоумение вытеснил страх. Страх за близкого человека – тоже неплохое топливо. Больной пробовал что-то сказать, но если б голос и слушался, перекричать Китти не получилось бы._

_Народу в «палате» прибавлялось. Среди прочих возникла ещё одна медсестра, принесшая солевой раствор из только что прибывшей партии._

_Даже у самых умелых ораторов рано или поздно заканчиваются слова, даже самые пламенные речи рано или поздно затихают. Китти понятия не имела, как завершить начатое, она стала паниковать, сбиваться, задыхаться. Тогда-то полковник Ю и вывел её, сопротивляющуюся, но уже не столь отчаявшуюся, на улицу. Будь Уолтер в состоянии хотя бы руку протянуть, протянул бы, но он мог только смотреть широко распахнутыми, полными испуга глазами и беззвучно шевелить губами._

_После удушливой и, прямо скажем, отнюдь не ароматами французских духов пропитанной атмосферы «палат», наружный воздух, представившийся неимоверно свежим, ударил в ноздри и вызвал головокружение. Китти добрела до ближайшего дерева и села на землю (позднее мистер Уоддингтон добыл мешковину для подстилки), обхватив колени руками. Время словно остановилось, и вместе с тем Китти остро ощущала его бег, вот только не могла сказать, как далеко оно успело убежать, прежде чем к ней подошёл полковник. Поднять голову и посмотреть на военного смелости не хватило. Вдруг он скажет, что всё кончено?_

_\- Вы видели его?_

_\- Да._

_Поскольку в голосе не улавливалось вежливо-траурных нот, кои в подобных случаях предваряют сообщение о кончине, Китти всё же поглядела на Ю. По лицу военного решительно невозможно было что-либо понять._

_\- Как он?_

_\- Очень слаб, даже говорить не может. Но пытается спрашивать о Вас._

_Китти вновь отвела взор._

_\- Скажите, что у меня угроза выкидыша. Что я при смерти. Скажите что-нибудь, чтоб он испугался ещё сильнее._

_В течение следующих часов Ю периодически являлся с короткими сводками, не утешающими, но и не убивающими надежду. Уоддингтон тоже показывался, пару раз уговаривал Китти немного поесть. Именно Уоддингтон стал тем, кто сообщил:_

_\- Уснул. – Увидев испуг встрепенувшейся Китти, мужчина поспешно дополнил: - Говорят, у него есть шансы выкарабкаться. Надо подождать, когда он проснётся, там будет яснее. Думаю, теперь Вы можете пойти к нему._

_Часа два она провела у постели мужа, строя из себя стойкого оловянного солдатика. Но этот солдатик больше суток толком не спал и почти ничего не ел, вдобавок, из-за беременности сонливость повысилась в принципе. Китти не заметила, как задремала, придвинувшись максимально близко к кровати, опустив плечо и голову на край подушки Уолтера._

_Проснулась Китти оттого, что кто-то бережно поглаживал её по волосам. Первое, что она увидела, это синие глаза на измождённом, страшно осунувшемся лице. Но взгляд у них был живой, уверенный._

_Она не сумела ничего сказать, не сумела заплакать от облегчения. Лишь зажмурилась и прижалась к Уолтеру._

_Через пару дней он вернулся, точнее, был доставлен домой. Через неделю начал вставать с постели и вскоре рвался в больницу, причём не лечиться, а работать. Китти заключила мужа под домашний арест, и даже взгляд в сторону забора приравнивался к попытке побега. Мистер Уоддингтон поддерживал тоталитарный режим; приходил к ним, подолгу беседовал с Уолтером о том о сём, не давал заскучать. Впрочем, Уолтер и так не скучал, ведь рядом находилась Китти. В первую очередь благодаря жене он быстро оправился, хотя был период, когда врач всерьёз подозревал, что супруга хочет закормить его до смерти._

_Вскоре Уолтер окреп до такой степени, что домашний арест пришлось отменить, хотя возобновлению работы в больнице пока удавалось препятствовать. Фэйны стали выбираться на ежедневные прогулки, постепенно увеличивая протяжённость маршрута._

_А потом принесли телеграмму с сообщением, покочевавшим в поисках адресата: мистер Бернард Гарстин, отец Китти, скончался «от естественных причин», и, учитывая требующееся на путь из Шанхая до Лондона время, откладывать похороны не будут, поскольку всё равно невозможно приехать в приемлемый срок._

_Той же ночью Китти потеряла ребёнка. Сама молодая женщина ничего не запомнила. Она уснула в своей постели, там и проснулась, только Уолтер почему-то был одет, сидел на стуле подле кровати и выглядел таким встревоженным… Оказалось, Китти не приходила в себя больше суток. Именно в этот промежуток у её кошмара о смерти Уолтера появилось дополнение – о пятилетнем мальчике, который до последнего держал маму за руку._

_ _ _

Она перевернулась с бока на спину и, уставившись в потолок, медленно развела руки в стороны. Объективно кровать была узкой, субъективно – вопиюще широкой.

Первые недели после выкидыша об интиме речи быть не могло, да и Уолтер не полностью избавился от отголосков болезни. В подобной ситуации удобнее спать порознь, и Уолтер переселился в свою прежнюю спальню.

Сейчас Китти понимала, что её организм восстановился. Но что насчёт Уолтера? Шутка ли – человек перенёс холеру, был от смерти куда ближе, чем на волосок. Беспокоило кое-что ещё: Китти подозревала, что мужа гложет чувство вины, улавливалось иногда нечто эдакое во взглядах или полутонах голоса. Много раз Китти собиралась заговорить об этом, но не решалась. Вдруг ей только кажется, а Уолтер воспримет её предположения как намёк а-ля «Тебе, милый, впрямь есть, в чём повиниться»? Не стоит подавать идею.

До утра далеко. Надо попытаться снова уснуть, впереди длинный день.

Как она ни противилась и ни пыталась скандалить, Уолтер вернулся к работе в больнице. А Китти напросилась снова помогать в приюте. Теперь супруги ездили в монастырь и возвращались обратно домой в сопровождении не менее чем двоих людей полковника Ю, поскольку кругом, выражаясь официальный языком, существенно накалилась социально-политическая обстановка.

***

Музыкальные занятия на сегодня закончились, и Китти осталась в классе одна. Она сидела за пианино и плавно надавливала на клавиши, не стремясь создать мелодию.

От размышлений отвлёкло вежливое постукивание по деревянной створке. В дверях стоял Уолтер. Он не снял свой медицинский халат, значит, ещё собирался вернуться к работе. Хотя вряд ли этой работы было много, эпидемия-то затухала. Если б всё зависело от Китти, её муж больше никогда и близко не подошёл бы ни к одному больному холерой; да Уолтер вырвался из-под опеки. Ему самому было страшно, но ведь людям, умирающим без квалифицированной помощи, ещё страшнее, он на собственной шкуре прочувствовал, каково это.

\- Ты не занята? Я хотел кое-что обсудить.

Она мягко улыбнулась, садясь к пианино вполоборота.

\- Заходи.

Миновав порог, Уолтер остановился в полутора шагах от неё, видимо, не зная, с чего начать. Засунул руки в карманы халата, сразу же вынул и тут же засунул обратно.

\- Ты в курсе, что сейчас творится в Шанхае и вообще в стране. Всё обостряется с каждым днём, скоро и в Мэй-Тан-Фу будет опасно… опаснее, чем сейчас, я имею в виду.

Китти кивнула. Они жили на периферии, однако сюда быстро добирались новости, сводки, пересуды. Да без этого было ясно, что к чему, стоило пройтись по улицам (разумеется, с охраной). Солдатам Ю удавалось поддерживать относительный порядок в городе, но надолго ли?

\- Нашу лабораторию в Шанхае закрывают, мне теперь некуда возвращаться даже в теории. Фактически я становлюсь безработным.

Обеспокоенно оглядев мужа, Китти поняла, что он расстроен, но горем не убит. Есть в жизни вещи гораздо хуже отсутствия работы, и Уолтер их видит каждый день. Всё же Китти промолвила:

\- Мне жаль.

На лице Уолтера мелькнула спокойная добрая улыбка.

\- Ничего. Мы можем вернуться в Англию, но там меня ждёт рядовая должность и рядовая зарплата.

\- Разве это так важно? – Само собой, Китти осознавала: для жизни нужны деньги, и чем их больше, тем жизнь комфортнее; однако сейчас придавала этому гораздо меньше значения, нежели раньше. Если выбирать между малым достатком и перспективой смерти от рук националистов (и собственно, любой другой смерти), решение очевидно. Китти посмотрела на Уолтера пристальнее. – Или есть альтернатива?

Настала его очередь кивать.

\- Ты знаешь о месте под названием Матаваи?

Вспомнив, при каких обстоятельствах Уолтер последний раз задавал похожий вопрос, Китти напряглась.

\- Нет, но если ты скажешь, что это маленький городок, в котором свирепствует ужасная эпидемия холеры, и где, к несчастью, умер местный доктор, я за себя не отвечаю и советую тебе заранее спрятаться в шкаф.

Уолтер хихикнул, на пару секунд опустив голову.

\- Там нет ни холеры, ни другой эпидемии.

Китти приободрилась.

\- Хорошо. Тогда Матаваи мне уже нравится… Это всё-таки город, да?

\- Да. Небольшой. – Уолтер кашлянул. - На Таити.

\- Таити?! – Китти неплохо знала географию, пусть не до мелочей. – Французская Полинезия?

\- Да.

\- Ладно. – Китти облизнула губы. – Теперь объясни, какое отношение Матаваи имеет к нам. – Она догадывалась, но хотела полной ясности.

\- Мне предложили там работу.

Из вопросов «Кто?» и «Кем?» Китти выбрала второй.

\- Начальником лаборатории. Правда, самой лаборатории пока нет, её лишь собираются открывать, потому им и нужен человек с серьёзным опытом, хотя бы на первое время, чтоб всё организовать, запустить и отладить.

\- Опыт у тебя серьёзнее некуда, тут не поспоришь, - медленно признала Китти, - но какая связь между тобой и Таити? Это земли Франции, ты англичанин…

\- Зато у меня есть знакомая французская аббатиса. Она упоминала обо мне в письмах к «коллеге», живущему на Таити, а тот, видимо, обмолвился перед одним из представителей тамошней власти. Сегодня утром мать-настоятельница получила письмо от «коллеги», где он передаёт для меня приглашение. Разумеется, это ни к чему не обязывает, нужно многое обсудить, о многом договориться. Сначала нам с тобой надо посоветоваться.

Китти покусала губу.

\- Ты хочешь эту работу?

Мужчина пожал плечами.

\- На что-то лучшее вряд ли можно рассчитывать в ближайшее время. Я обменялся телеграммами с лондонским начальством…

\- То есть о закрытии своей лаборатории ты узнал не вчера?

\- Даже не позавчера. Я не стал расстраивать тебя раньше времени. Сейчас, по крайней мере, есть альтернатива.

\- Поехать в Матаваи?

\- Всего на несколько месяцев. В следующем году должна освободиться должность на кафедре Лондонского университета, профессор Мюррэй, у которого я когда-то учился, собирается на пенсию и намерен порекомендовать меня на своё место.

Китти подумала, что из Уолтера выйдет неплохой преподаватель.

\- Когда нужно ехать?

\- Скорее всего, в конце месяца. Придётся пару дней побыть в Шанхае, оба нужных судна отплывают оттуда.

\- Оба? – нахмурилась Китти.

\- Не потащу же я тебя на Таити. Ты вернёшься в Англию, деньги на первое время…

\- Я поеду с тобой.

Уолтер покачал головой. Он снова улыбался, но это была улыбка, возникающая, например, у взрослых, когда ребёнок заявляет им, что собирается полететь на Луну; улыбка, которую вызывает что-то милое и нереалистичное.

\- Китти…

\- Я поеду с тобой, - упрямо повторила она.

\- Китти, - произнёс он твёрже. – Ты понятия не имеешь, о чём говоришь. Мэй-Тан-Фу - центр цивилизации по сравнению с Матаваи. А здешние жара и влажность ерунда в сопоставлении с тем, что творится там.

\- А ещё, насколько я помню по книжкам, на Таити полно каннибалов и полуголых девиц. Заметь, я не знаю, какой из двух фактов настораживает меня сильнее. – Китти старалась говорить весело и обиженно одновременно. Ни та, ни другая интонация не получилась убедительной.

Тогда Китти снова полностью развернулась к пианино и грянула «Марсельезу»*.

[*«Марсельеза» - гимн Французской Республики, создан в годы Великой французской революции; прим. авт.]

Уолтер стоял за плечом жены. Он знал, что должен переубедить её, так будет правильно. И всё-таки приятно, что она хочет остаться с ним. Он был за это благодарен.

\- Давай рассуждать логически…

\- Каннибалы и голые девицы! – напористо процедила Китти.

\- Только что девицы были _полу_ голыми.

\- Вот видишь, какие шустрые, - фыркнула Китти. – Я не оставлю тебя с ними без присмотра.

\- Обещаю при необходимости спасаться от девиц бегством.

\- Тебя перехватят каннибалы.

\- Ты переживаешь, что они не наедятся мною, поэтому решила предложить себя в качестве дополнительного блюда? Чрезвычайно любезно с твоей стороны, уверен, каннибалы оценят.

Китти упорно сосредотачивалась на «Марсельезе». Если честно, миссис Фэйн вовсе не жаждала ехать на какой-то остров, затерянный в океане, она за возможность вернуться в Англию и жить привычной светской жизнью отдала бы многое. Но не Уолтера. В конце концов, это же вопрос лишь нескольких месяцев.

Вздохнув, врач присел на скамью рядом с супругой, спиной к пианино. Расстояние между плечом Уолтера и плечом Китти не превышало десяти сантиметров.

Он долго смотрел на неё, а она делала вид, что не замечает. Растерянность Уолтера уступила место задумчивости, следом за которой подтянулась вина.

\- Прости меня.

«Марсельеза», идущая уже по третьему кругу, резко оборвалась.

\- Как тогда, в больнице. – Китти уставилась на свои замершие пальцы.

Меньше всего Уолтер желал напоминать ей о том времени, да слов обратно не вернёшь.

\- Знаешь, что я собиралась ответить поначалу? Что прощать нечего. Но тогда ты бы, наверно, умер. Пришлось импровизировать.

\- Я так и понял. Позже.

\- Если я сказала что-то, что тебя задело…

\- Дело не в том, Китти. Не в том. – Чувствовалось, что ему тяжело, голос стал совсем тихим.

Они ни разу не поговорили по-настоящему о потерянном ребёнке. Уолтер не представлял, как подступиться к этой теме, да стоило ли пытаться? Понятно же, кто виноват, - тот, по чьей милости Китти больше недели тряслась в паланкине. Тот, из-за кого она плакала. Тот, к кому она примчалась в палаточный госпиталь, где на каждом шагу рисковала заразиться холерой. Тот, за кем она ухаживала и в «больнице», и дома, потратив столько физических и душевных сил. Известие о смерти мистера Гарстина стало лишь последней каплей в полнёхонькой чаше.

…

_Прочитав телеграмму, Китти залилась слезами, горькими и искренними. Они не прекращались до самого вечера. Единственное, чем мог помочь Уолтер, это быть рядом, утешать, и он это делал._

_К ночи Китти немного успокоилась или, возможно, просто выбилась из сил. Она, уже в постели, последний раз всхлипнула, утихла, притиснулась к мужу, положив одну руку на живот. Уолтер накрыл её ладонь своей, поцеловал жену в затылок. Китти уснула, и скоро он последовал сему примеру, крепко обняв её._

_Когда Уолтер очнулся, продравшись сквозь тяжёлую, вязкую, словно смола, дремоту, первое, что бросилось в глаза, - неестественная бледность пугающе безмятежного лица жены. В следующую секунду он увидел кровь на подоле Китти, на одеяле, поверх которого они лежали, на своих штанах._

__ _ __

\- Я не должен был…

\- Я тоже много чего не должна была делать, - перебила Китти. Она посмотрела Уолтеру прямо в глаза. Столько всего хотелось и нужно было сказать, а слова в голове отказывались составляться в длинную и проникновенную речь. – Нам обоим есть, о чём жалеть, и мы можем до бесконечности просить друг у друга прощения. Я так не хочу. Я счастлива, что ты жив, и всё. Надеюсь, ты тоже не очень расстроен тем, что я не умерла. – Китти поразило, насколько изменилось выражение лица Уолтера. Всего на миг, но этого было более чем достаточно. Он будто получил удар под дых в самый неожиданный момент. – Прости, прости. - Ну вот, она делает то, против чего сама только что выступала. Придвинувшись ближе, Китти приникла щекой к плечу мужа. – Прости меня. Я так тебя люблю.

Уолтер не то вздрогнул, не то враз замер. Китти подняла голову и встретилась с ним взглядом.

\- Я что, никогда тебе не говорила?

\- Нет. – Его лицо оставалось серьёзным, но синие глаза лучились теплотой и нежностью.

\- Мог бы и сам догадаться.

\- Действительно.

«Я тебя люблю». Когда-то он безнадёжно ждал такого признания, отчаянно мечтал услышать. Оно бы перевернуло мир Уолтера. А сейчас мужчина подивился, какими незначительными эти слова кажутся на фоне Китти, вопреки всем уговорам прорвавшейся к нему в госпиталь. На фоне мучительных долгих часов, когда она не отходила от него ни на шаг, всеми доступными средствами пытаясь облегчить пытки, на которые не скупилась холера, не выпускала его руку, даже когда он, в порыве отупляющей боли, сжимал хрупкую ладошку жены настолько сильно, что сам потом пугался. На фоне истерики, наивной, но страшной и в чём-то мастерской; истерики, не давшей ему умереть. На фоне ночей, в которые Китти почти или вовсе не спала, приглядывая за ним, справившимся с главной опасностью, но по-прежнему немощным.

Его мир уже был перевернут, и слова ничего не меняли. Хотя, безусловно, радовали.

Они оба посмеялись, тихо и от души. Китти, продолжая смотреть мужу в глаза, повторила:

\- Я люблю тебя.

Она повторяла это и ночью, которую они - наконец-то! - провели вместе (и отнюдь не за обсуждением Матаваи).

Уолтер с ней, остальное неважно. Она поедет с ним хоть на Таити, хоть в Антарктиду. Угораздило же так влюбиться в собственного мужа…

В конце месяца Фэйны простились с друзьями – матушкой-настоятельницей, полковником Ю, мистером Уоддингтоном, Ван Кси. С коллегами доктора, с детьми из приюта, с монахинями.

После чего Уолтер и Китти навсегда покинули Мэй-Тан-Фу.


	3. 2. Знакомства

Клэр Девон открыла медальон, который с недавних пор носила постоянно, и посмотрела время. Нательные часики – удобная штука, особенно если у тебя две работы. Всегда точно знаешь, насколько опаздываешь с одной на другую.

Ускорив шаг, мисс Девон продолжила продвигаться по улице между двумя рядами двухэтажных особняков. Этот квартал был частью городского центра, здесь располагались немногочисленные административные здания и особняки, некогда принадлежащие местным богачам. Со временем обеспеченные семейства сообразили, что престиж престижем, но комфортнее обитать там, где больше свободного места и свежего воздуха; перебрались в дома у моря, а опустевшие площади стали сдавать в аренду частным лицам или городской администрации. В одном из таких строений располагался офис «Вестника Матаваи», соседствуя с овощным складом и швейной мастерской. Однако Клэр направлялась не туда, хотя пункт назначения находился близко от редакции.

Девушка остановилась перед ступеньками, ведущими к узкой двери дымчато-серого каменного особнячка. Безликое здание, по внешнему виду коего никогда не догадаешься о внутренней обстановке, но с трудом верится, что там найдётся нечто мало-мальски интересное. Пригладив медово-русые пряди, забранные назад поверх основной массы распущенных прямых волос, Клэр постучала в дверь.

Отворила полинезийка Ануата, которую Клэр знала по церкви. Почти все англичане, едва прибыв на Таити, считали своим долгом немедленно нанять полинезийскую прислугу, если позволяли средства. В данном случае Колин попросил Ануату позаботиться о Фэйнах, хотя бы пока те не освоятся на новом месте. Каждый в выигрыше: Ануате нужна подработка, Фэйнам нужна помощь.

\- Здравствуйте, мисс Девон.

\- Здравствуйте, Ануата. – Клэр было стыдно, что ей неизвестна фамилия женщины, но сама женщина по сему поводу, похоже, не расстраивалась. – Доктор Фэйн здесь?

\- Проходите, сейчас позову. – Едва Клэр переступила порог, Ануата, всегда считавшая, что если природа подарила тебе громкий голос, им грех не пользоваться, крикнула в сторону ближайшей межкомнатной двери: - Доктор Фэйн! Доктор Фэйн!

Клэр чуть не подпрыгнула на месте.

Бактериолог, очевидно, решивший, что в доме, как минимум, начался пожар, выскочил в маленькую прихожую всего через пару-тройку секунд. Видимо, примерно такие же подозрения посетили миссис Фэйн, которая сбежала по лестнице со второго этажа и оказалась перед гостьей к моменту, когда Уолтер спросил, что случилось.

\- Простите, что я без приглашения, - с толикой вежливого смущения начала светловолосая девушка, умеренно улыбаясь обоим супругам. – Меня зовут Клэр Девон, я журналист и редактор газеты «Вестник Матаваи». Я хотела бы попросить Вас об интервью, доктор Фэйн. – Увидев на лице мужчины смесь растерянности со стеснительностью, Клэр протараторила: - Разумеется, не обязательно прямо сейчас, я понимаю, у вас, должно быть, много дел, вы приехали только позавчера.

\- Дел не так много, как хотелось бы, - протянул Уолтер, проведя пятернёй по зачесанным назад волосам.

\- Что Вы имеете в виду?

Между делом Девон бросила пару взглядов на миссис Фэйн; внимание заострилось на наряде. Клэр не была ханжой, но платье с подолом до колена на представительнице Британии казалось девушке чем-то неправильным. Да, в Лондоне и многих других крупных городах Европы уже не один год ходила такая мода, однако Клэр её не одобряла.

\- Позвольте представить: моя жена Китти.

Китти и сама бы прекрасно представилась при желании. У неё не возникло неприязни к новой знакомой, настрой в принципе был несколько суровым из-за неудобств, доставленных местным климатом. Воображать обстановку в теории – это одно, а прочувствовать на себе прелести неимоверной жары и удушающей влажности – совсем другое. Ни Китти, ни Уолтер не могли нормально выспаться, ибо даже ночью чудилось, будто где-то неподалёку находится огромная раскалённая сковородка. Ещё и кожа от стоящей в воздухе влаги постоянно была жирной, словно смазанной маслом.

\- Очень приятно, - искренне улыбнулась Клэр.

И получила ответную улыбку. Китти напомнила себе про хорошие манеры и про то, что плохо вымещать своё раздражение на ни в чём не повинных людях. Клэр, похоже, действительно милая девушка. К тому же, работающая. Китти росла в среде, где подобный факт считался чем-то если не постыдным, то прискорбным, и лишь относительно недавно осознала, что наличие у женщины работы – повод для уважения, а не презрения или жалости.

\- Взаимно.

Девон посчитала, что уместно будет обменяться фразами о погоде, дабы настроить беседу на размеренный лад:

\- Вам, наверно, нелегко приходится в такую жару.

\- Признаю, есть определённые, - Китти сделала выразительную паузу, - неудобства.

Улыбка Клэр стала более понимающей.

\- Сначала всегда трудно, потом будет лучше. Я сама приспосабливалась пару недель после приезда.

\- Вы тоже из Англии?

\- Да. Кстати, здесь много англоговорящих, у вас не должно быть языковых проблем.

\- Отрадно слышать, - вставил Уолтер, начавший опасаться, что разговор превратится в типичную женскую беседу ни о чём. Хотя, было бы здорово, если б Китти нашла тут подруг. – О чём Вы хотели узнать, мисс Девон? Не уверен, что из меня выйдет толковый интервьюируемый, но я постараюсь Вам помочь.

Клэр быстренько вооружилась блокнотом и карандашом.

\- Почему Вы сказали, что дел не так много, как хотелось бы?

\- Мне сообщили, что здесь собираются открыть санитарно-эпидемиологическую службу на основе лаборатории. Я знал, что лаборатория ещё не работает, но думал, что уже есть оборудование, другие сотрудники, чёткие планы – словом, что-нибудь, помимо помещения.

Оторвав взор от блокнотной страницы, Клэр перевела его на собеседника.

\- А оказалось?..

Вместо ответа Уолтер толкнул дверь, ведущую в основное помещение. Клэр заглянула туда.

Пустота была прямо-таки девственной, даже столов и стульев не наличествовало. Лишь пара ящиков, оставшихся с незапамятных времён и вряд ли имеющих отношение к науке и исследованиям.

\- О...

\- Мы отреагировали так же, - хмыкнула Китти.

\- То есть, у Вас нет ни работников, ни оборудования?

\- Ни единого микроскопа, за исключением двух, которые я привёз с собой. Как видите, мебели тоже нет. Ни одной пробирки или колбы. Вообще ничего.

\- Значит, Вы будете всё обустраивать с абсолютного нуля?

\- Выходит, что так.

\- А средства Вам выделили?

\- Открыли специальный счёт в местном банке.

\- С чего Вы начнёте?

Уолтеру пришлось признать:

\- Понятия не имею. Пожалуй, прежде чем нанимать сотрудников, нужно добыть хотя бы простейшее оборудование. Случаем, не подскажете, где здесь можно купить, например, микроскопы, пробирки, колбы, медицинские маски, халаты?

\- Не подскажу, к сожалению, - беспомощно обронила Клэр. – Но полагаю, разумно будет начать поиски в Папеэте*. К слову, почему лабораторию разместили в Матаваи, а не в столице?

[*Папеэте – столица Французской Полинезии, также расположена на Таити; прим. авт.]

\- Я сам об этом спрашивал. Мне ответили, что в столице обустройство обошлось бы значительно дороже, а времена сейчас непростые, власти вынуждены экономить.

«Не очень-то убедительно», – подумала Клэр. Похоже, и у доктора имелись сомнения.

\- Чем будет заниматься лаборатория? – Клэр побоялась, что не сумеет унять ироничность, произнося «санитарно-эпидемиологическая служба», с учётом того, что материальная база ограничивается небольшим помещением и двумя личными микроскопами доктора Фэйна.

«Впечатление такое, что ничем». Вслух Уолтер произнёс:

\- Предполагается, что в лаборатории будут проводить анализы проб воды, почвы, продуктов, и при выявлении патогенных микроорганизмов давать властям и населению соответствующие рекомендации, чтоб избежать распространения болезней и эпидемий.

\- По какому принципу будут выбираться места для взятия проб?

Интервью вышло не долгим, но и не лёгким. На часть вопросов Уолтер попросту не был готов ответить, другая часть влекла за собой громоздкие объяснения. Однако в итоге Клэр сочла, что набрала достаточно информации для крупной статьи, пускай львиную долю придётся переводить на нормальный человеческий язык. У журналистки оставался финальный вопрос, она до последнего раздумывала, задавать ли его вообще. Клэр сама знала, что не слишком хорошо разбирается в людях, но кое-какое чутьё у неё всё же имелось. Бактериолог показался ей хорошим, безобидным человеком; его стоило косвенно предупредить о слухах и мнениях, которые возникли здесь ещё до прибытия Фэйнов.

\- Планируете ли Вы проводить работу с коренным населением?

\- В каком смысле?

\- Простите, если прозвучит некрасиво. О Вас рассказывают всяческие истории. Про то, что в Китае Вы закрывали кладбища, заставляли перемещать покойников, запрещали хоронить людей в традиционных местах. Многие здешние полинезийцы опасаются, что Вы приметесь за могилы их предков, их родных.

Брови Уолтера достигли максимально возможной отметки на лбу. Китти приоткрыла рот.

\- С чего бы мне тревожить чьи-то могилы, если они не представляют угрозы?

\- Но Вы ведь можете объявить, что угроза есть. – Клэр стало неловко, и всё-таки она порадовалась, что самая сложная часть позади. Такой намёк трудно не разобрать.

Тонкие губы бактериолога скривились в усмешке.

\- Вот оно что. Я - злодей, у которого в жизни нет большей радости, чем осквернять захоронения и плевать на чужие традиции.

Внезапно Клэр осознала, что решительно невозможно определить, злится этот человек или нет. Прямо сейчас он может внутри кипеть от ярости или беззаботно посмеиваться над ситуацией, может быть раздосадован, развеселён, обижен, равнодушен – что угодно, и внешне это никак не проявляется.

\- Я бы очень хотела сказать, что Вы меня неправильно поняли.

\- Но я понял правильно? – Уолтер прикрыл глаза и покачал головой в адрес жены, явно жаждавшей гневно высказаться. Эти движения были едва заметными, однако успокаивающими. Китти остыла.

\- Боюсь, что да. Извините.

\- За что? Надеюсь, лично Вы эти слухи не распространяете.

\- «Вестник Матаваи», может, и маленькая газета, но серьёзная.

***

Таверна Лавинии Тимото была уникальным местом. Здесь за соседними столиками сидели прожжённые пьяницы и успешные бизнесмены, мечтательные охотники за сокровищами и практичные дельцы, моряки и плантаторы, туземцы и белые. Часто случались драки, иногда доходило до поножовщины, в редких случаях – до стрельбы и вызова полиции. Но это типично для таверны в небольшом колониальном городке. Уникальным заведение было потому, что в нём порой приключались случаи наподобие нынешнего.

Двое сцепившихся мужчин едва успели обменяться ударами, когда с улицы в помещение вошёл Колин Трент; в обычной, не церковной одежде, но его и так в лицо знал весь город. Конфликтующие застыли с занесёнными для ударов кулаками.

\- Здравствуйте, преподобный, - застенчиво изрёк один драчун.

\- Добрый день, преподобный, - промолвил второй.

Колин приветственно кивнул и миролюбиво произнёс:

\- Благослови вас Господь.

Ребята тоже кивнули и, дождавшись, когда Трент отойдёт, возобновили разборки с прежним пылом.

Увидев это, Колин печально, однако не удивлённо вздохнул.

Лавиния за стойкой встретила его широкой улыбкой.

\- Привет.

\- Привет.

\- Как дела?

\- Замечательно. – Трент поправил очки.

\- Привет, Колин! – Выскочившая из внутренней комнаты Клэр одёрнула в спешке надетый передник. – Прости. – Это уже адресовалось владелице таверны.

Лавиния не любила, когда её работники опаздывают. Однако, во-первых, Клэр была не только работницей, но и близкой подругой, во-вторых, она наверняка добыла сведения, которые были интересны Лавинии.

\- Ничего. – Полинезийка махнула рукой. Как и все жесты мисс Тимото, этот вышел непринуждённо-грациозным. - Ты разговаривала с доктором?

\- Да.

\- И как он тебе?

\- Вроде приятный скромный человек.

\- Вроде?

\- Он слишком спокойный.

Лавиния сжала губы. Она по опыту знала, что стоит опасаться таких людей. Неприятности может доставить любой человек, да вот от «милого и спокойного» они будут неожиданными и потому более разрушительными.

\- Лавиния! – Быть суровым Колин категорически не умел, но честно постарался. – Он только приехал и ещё никак не проявил себя, у нас нет оснований полагать, что у него дурные намерения.

\- Оснований нет, а подозрения есть. – Молодая женщина проводила взглядом Клэр, которая переместилась к другому концу стойки обслужить подошедшего посетителя. – Колин, неужели ты сам принимаешь всё это за чистую монету? Знаешь ведь, сколько плантаторов или предпринимателей кругом хотят купить земли, на которых живут племена. Спрос всё выше, конфликтов с племенами всё больше. И тут власти решают создать эпидемиологическую или как там её лабораторию, без всяких предпосылок. Готова поспорить, очень скоро лаборатория объявит заражённой или просто опасной для проживания территорию какого-нибудь племени, его выселят, а землю продадут под плантацию, рудник или строительство; и это будет подаваться как забота о благе населения.

Хотел бы Колин сказать, что Лавиния лишь фантазирует…

\- Даже если у властей такие планы, доктор Фэйн вряд ли в курсе. Не забывай, вся переписка с ним велась через меня, я передавал предложения и условия, там не было намёка ни на что эдакое.

\- Значит, доктору скоро намекнут здесь, если уже не намекнули.

\- Не факт, что он согласится. Я ведь тоже с ним общался.

\- Сколько? Полчаса? Час в общей сложности?

\- Признаю – недолго, но мне он понравился.

\- Тебе все нравятся.

Светлые глаза Колина добродушно блеснули за стёклами очков.

\- Я священник, это часть профессии. А вообще-то, не я один хорошего мнения о докторе Фэйне. Впрочем, полагаю, суждение французской аббатисы для тебя мало что значит.

\- Как я могу доверять суждениям женщины, которой отродясь не видела?

\- Я сам встречался с ней лишь раз, но она произвела на меня сильное впечатление. И мы переписываемся почти десять лет, посему ответственно заявляю, что это мудрая, вдумчивая и проницательная женщина.

\- Очень за неё рада, - копируя его тон, вывела Лавиния.

\- Историю с китайским кладбищем местные сплетники переврали, я же рассказывал, как всё было.

Порой Колин обезоруживал Лавинию своей верой в порядочность окружающих. Или, скорее, неугасающей надеждой на порядочность окружающих – вопреки тому, что не раз сталкивался с проявлением худших человеческих качеств.

\- Смотрите, кто пришёл. – Снова подступившая к ним Клэр кивнула на главный вход.

Порог миновали Дэвид, Маурири и Изабель.

Трент вдруг подумал: до чего же интересная, неординарная у них подобралась компания. Опиши их постороннему человеку, и он не поверит, что столь разные люди могут быть ближайшими друзьями.

Дэвид и Маурири – моряки, торговцы, искатели приключений. Ищет и находит обычно Дэвид, но если б Маурири это не нравилось, он бы давно отказался от участия. Колин полагал, что Лепау в глубине души не меньший авантюрист (в лучшем смысле слова), чем Гриф. Они – наглядный пример того, что добро должно быть с кулаками. А также со смекалкой и чувством юмора.

Изабель Рид – нечто непостижимое. Авантюристка (и тут смысл слова не всегда лучший), делец, владелица конюшен, талантливый коммерсант, с некоторых пор партнёр Дэвида и Маурири. Никогда не забывает о собственных интересах, сперва может показаться беспринципной, но есть границы, которые Изабель не переступит.

Колин вновь бросил взор на Лавинию. Такая хрупкая и такая сильная одновременно. Далеко не каждый мужчина справился бы с тем, что делает она. Вести свой бизнес всегда нелегко, а учитывая, что он связан с пьяными мужчинами разной степени порядочности и буйности, остаётся только удивляться, как ловко Лавиния держит всё под контролем. Добрая, рассудительная, практичная и преисполненная нежности – особой, семейной нежности, которую пока некуда потратить.

Клэр. Журналистка, подрабатывающая в таверне, поскольку основное ремесло не приносит достаточного дохода. Или потому, что местные новости первым делом стекаются сюда, и жизнь тут бурлит. Со дня, когда Клэр оказалась на Таити, идеализма в ней не стало меньше ни на йоту, однако прибавилась практичность и более трезвый взгляд на ряд вещей. Сказывался опыт независимой жизни, в которой Клэр приходилось самой решать проблемы, но вместе с тем не нужно было ни перед кем отчитываться.

В небольшом зеркале на стене Трент видел своё отражение. А кто он сам? Миссионер, годы назад прибывший сюда и влюбившийся в эти острова, в здешний народ, в местные нравы. Слуга Церкви, неоднократно признававший и признававшийся, что полинезийская культура, за исключением полигамии, ему во многом гораздо ближе и приятнее, чем консервативная английская. Священник, ставящий рядом с церковным алтарём местных идолов, чтоб прихожане-полинезийцы чувствовали себя уютнее.

Гриф, Лепау и Рид подошли к стойке. После обмена задорными приветствиями Дэвид заказал лёгкую выпивку.

\- Что нового в море? – жизнерадостно поинтересовалась Клэр, выставив три стакана.

Лавиния тем временем ставила перед Колином чашку свежего, дымящегося чая. Трент был единственным клиентом таверны, заказывающим здесь чай. Колин вполне мог выпить пива, хорошего вина или виски под настроение, однако всегда ограничивался малыми порциями – не потому, что сдерживался, просто больше он и не хотел.

\- К счастью или к сожалению, ничего. – Дэвид улыбнулся. Улыбка у него была широкая, белозубая. – Оно по-прежнему глубокое и солёное.

\- Хоть какая-то стабильность в жизни. – Лавиния нырнула под стойку, чтоб достать бутылку бренди, заказанного одним из посетителей.

Она и впрямь ценила стабильность - не скуку, не отсутствие перемен, а уверенность в завтрашнем дне. Тимото и Гриф были вместе целых пять лет, но когда полинезийка окончательно убедилась, что они хотят от жизни разных вещей, ей хватило мудрости не пытаться переделать Дэвида, не давить на его совесть или жалость. Лавиния отпустила возлюбленного и нашла в себе силы двигаться дальше. Она и Дэвид остались настоящими, близкими друзьями.

Сейчас Дэвид был в отношениях с Изабель. Ну и парочка получилась! С одной стороны, казалось бы, сколько общего: оба уверенные, умеющие о себе позаботиться, сильные, с ярко выраженной склонностью к авантюрам и приключениям, легко заводящие амурные связи. С другой - эти сходства и становились причиной ссор, во время коих окружающие всерьёз задавались вопросом: кто кого убьёт? Существенную роль играло и то, что Изабель при всём авантюризме натуры являлась приземлённой женщиной, к филантропии была склонна куда меньше Дэвида.

За дальним столиком возникла очередная потасовка, один карточный игрок обвинил другого в жульничестве. Не успела Лавиния бросить взгляд на Дэвида и Маурири, как партнёры сами отправились разбираться и быстро призвали буянящих к порядку, что интересно - исключительно устными доводами. Обычно распалённые выпивкой и гневом посетители были не прочь с кем-нибудь подраться, и периодически кем-нибудь становились Лепау и Гриф. Эти двое не боялись драк, но и первыми не начинали.

\- Между прочим, я сделала вам рекламу, - с шуточным самодовольством провозгласила Клэр, когда мужчины вернулись к стойке. – И тебе, Лавиния. Порекомендовала доктору Фэйну с женой зайти в таверну, расхвалила здешние блюда. – Девушка опять обратилась к Маурири и Дэвиду: – Доктору надо в Папеэте, а вы ведь собираетесь туда завтра. Я посоветовала найти вас.

\- Где? На причале?

\- Да. Сказала, вы будете там вечером, но доктор допытывался насчёт точного времени. Я назвала шесть часов. Не ошиблась?

\- Нет, - улыбнулся Маурири. – Мы с Дэвидом скоро возвращаемся на «Рэттлер» и, подозреваю, провозимся дотемна.

\- Доктор любит точное время? – ухмыльнулся Дэвид. То была ухмылка человека, для которого «четверг» означает «где-то в промежутке со вторника по субботу».

\- Не исключено, что он маниакально пунктуален, - иронии ради преувеличила Клэр. По крайней мере, думала, что преувеличила.

\- Терпеть не могу пунктуальных, - картинно скривился Гриф. – Притопают на встречу раньше положенного и чуть не лопаются от важности.

Друзья демонстративно воззрились на него, ведь они-то пунктуальность уважали и старались блюсти (правда, не всегда получалось). Дэвид рассмеялся, и остальные последовали заразительному примеру. Маурири хлопнул Грифа по плечу.

«А несколько месяцев назад было совсем иначе», - мелькнуло в голове Колина, и он невольно вздрогнул от воспоминаний.

Тогда казалось, что наступил конец. Конец дружбе Дэвида и Маурири, конец общей компании. Лепау всячески избегал Грифа. Колину, Лавинии и Клэр трудно было сохранять баланс, они одинаково дорожили обоими владельцами «Рэттлер». Впрочем, в тот период Маурири владельцем не числился. Он отказался от партнёрства, потому что перестал доверять Дэвиду, фактически разорившему их ради спасения любимой женщины – Дженни Дюваль. Любимая женщина была пиратом, убийцей, подлой, жестокой стервой; Гриф слишком поздно это понял. В итоге остался с разбитым сердцем и опустошённым банковским счётом, причём счёт-то был деловой, совместный с Маурири. Дженни погибла, всё закончилось. Но Лепау заявил, что должен в первую очередь думать о благополучии своей семьи и больше не будет работать с Дэвидом, да и дружить как-то расхотелось. По правде говоря, Маурири трудно винить. Во всяком случае, Дэвид не винил.

Материальное положение спасла Изабель. Она перекупила долги за «Рэттлер» и стала новым партнёром Дэвида. Ей бессмысленно было даже заикаться о балансе, понятное дело - Рид чаще общалась с Дэвидом, как с бизнес-напарником, но это не значило, что она отреклась от Маурири.

Ныне Колин не переставал благодарить Бога за то, что жизнь, здешняя жизнь – беспокойная, непредсказуемая, опасная, однако такая интересная расставила всё по своим местам. Да, не сразу, да, не без трудностей, но Маурири с Дэвидом помирились. Как бы Лепау ни дулся, Гриф оставался его лучшим другом, и когда Дэвид опять оказался в смертельной опасности, Маурири, не раздумывая, примчался на помощь.

Едва ли не впервые за всю сознательную жизнь Изабель добровольно пожертвовала экономической выгодой и позволила Маурири выкупить прежнюю долю без накрутки в долгую рассрочку. Рид осталась «рэттлер-партнером» Дэвида, а теперь и Маурири, но старалась лишний раз не вмешиваться в дела на судне, зато небезуспешно налаживала деловые контакты на островах и не только, а также частенько подыскивала или организовывала выгодные предприятия, не забывая получать заслуженный процент от дохода.

***

На пристани Уолтер появился без пятнадцати шесть. Он вышел из дома пораньше, опасаясь, что заплутает, но в небольшом приморском городке не так-то легко заблудиться по дороге к причалу.

Фэйн смахивал на белую ворону не только в переносном, но и в буквальном смысле – из-за светлого костюма (полный набор: брюки, рубашка, галстук, жилет, пиджак, плюс шляпа) и из-за острого, с небольшой горбинкой носа. Подбородок у доктора тоже был острый, лицо узкое, от природы светлокожее, но ныне тронутое загаром. Создавалось впечатление, будто человек шёл на заседание клуба аккуратистов где-то посередь скучного дождливого Лондона и абсолютно случайно, просто повернув не туда, вдруг очутился в Матаваи.

Лодок было много, почти все стояли на якоре поодаль от пирса, однако две пристроились по разные стороны длинного помоста, вдающегося в море на добрых двадцать, если не тридцать метров. Пройдя по широченным массивным мосткам, Уолтер увидел надпись на борту одной из лодок. «Рэттлер».

«Ну и название*». Уолтер огляделся по сторонам в поисках кого-нибудь, смахивающего на капитана или хотя бы способного объяснить, где этого капитана найти. Деятельность кругом кипела, люди перетаскивали с телеги на берегу ящики, бочонки, свёртки и прочее, но все грузчики были полинезийцами.

[* Англ. «Rattler» - гремучая змея; прим. авт.]

Помявшись, Уолтер остановил самого крупного, рассудив, что чем сильнее человек, тем легче ему даются тяжести, и тем меньше он будет раздражаться на того, кто отнимает время вопросами. Выбранный Фэйном субъект, судя по виду, мог спокойно перетащить не то что ящик, а целое пианино, притом одной рукой; не человек, а сплошная груда мышц!

\- Ма… маева*, - неуверенно произнёс англичанин, аккуратно дотронувшись до предплечья полинезийца. Полинезиец остановился и воззрился без всякого выражения на круглом, плосковатом лице. Мужчине было лет тридцать. – Манава*. – Не усмотрев в чёрных глазах понимания, Фэйн подумал, что раз таитянский ему не даётся, стоит попробовать французский. - Bonjour. Dites-moi... Je cherche… Je cherche**... - с надеждой пролепетал Уолтер.

** [« ** ** M ** ** aeva», « ** ** M ** ** anava» – приветствия на таитянском языке, если найденный мною словарь не врёт; прим. авт.] **

[** «Здравствуйте. Подскажите… Я ищу… Я ищу… (фр.)]

Словно гром среди ясного неба, на лице полинезийца появилась улыбка, настолько широкая и добродушная, что Фэйн опешил.

\- Как ни странно, доктор, Ваш таитянский лучше Вашего французского, - на безупречном английском молвил полинезиец. – Если Вам хочется, можете попробовать ещё на немецком, итальянском или испанском; а вот, например, в венгерском я, к сожалению, не силён.

«Это ж надо второй раз совершить такую же ошибку!» - раздосадовался на себя бактериолог, вспомнив, как в день знакомства пытался по-китайски объясниться с полковником Ю, а тот, оказалось, знал языков больше, чем Уолтер. Но улыбка собеседника была лишена и намёка на высокомерие или неприязнь, и в следующую секунду Уолтеру самому происходящее показалось весёлым недоразумением.

\- Вы знаете, кто я?

\- Я даже знаю, зачем Вы здесь. – Без труда перехватив увесистый ящик одной рукой, вторую полинезиец протянул доктору. – Маурири Лепау.

Бактериолог пожал большую мозолистую ладонь.

\- Уолтер Фэйн. Так Вы один из владельцев лодки?

\- Верно. Клэр сказала, Вам нужно в Папеэте завтра.

\- Именно так. Я правильно понимаю - у вас запланирован однодневный рейс?

\- Да, отплываем рано утром, возвращаемся ближе к ночи. В Папеэте у Вас будет время побродить по городу в поисках необходимого. Если хотите, я могу составить Вам компанию в качестве местного проводника, или попрошу кого-нибудь из наших ребят.

\- Было бы очень любезно с Вашей стороны…

\- Провались ты прямиком в ад, Дэвид Гриф, и пусть черти разорвут тебя на части!

\- Ни один чёрт не сравнится с тобой!

Из всех, кто в данный момент был на причале, сему диалогу удивился лишь Уолтер.

По трапу с «Рэттлер» на мостки стремительно сошла неизвестная бактериологу особа. Фэйн невольно подумал, что это самая красивая женщина, которую ему доводилось видеть; не считая Китти, разумеется. У незнакомки были пышные каштановые волосы, мелкими кудряшками ниспадающие на плечи и спину. Огромные светлые глаза, не то серые, не то зелёные. Прелестный точёный носик, не полные, однако чувственные губы. Изумительная кожа цвета слоновой кости. Вроде бы не совсем подходящий для леди наряд – блузка с закатанными рукавами, штаны и сапоги – лишь подчёркивал стройность ладной фигуры.

Уолтер столь хорошо разглядел молодую женщину, поскольку она подошла к нему и Маурири. Остановилась, окинула бактериолога деловитым, но не лишённым игривости взглядом. Игривость была не личная, а как бы универсальная, присущая женщинам, которые знают, что красивы, и умеют пользоваться своей красотой. Уолтеру показалось, что шатенка подумывает о преимуществах знакомства с главой санитарно-эпидемиологической службы, и в то же время это отдавало не злостной корыстью, а житейской практичностью.

\- Доктор Фэйн?

«Меня что, уже знает весь город?!» - От этой мысли Уолтеру, человеку по природе своей застенчивому, сделалось неуютно; даже странно, что в Мэй-Тан-Фу его подобное не смущало.

\- Да… - Мужчина почтительно и не особо ловко снял шляпу, обнажив зачесанные русые волосы (молодая женщина определила их цвет как невзрачно-мышиный).

\- Я Изабель Рид.

\- Рад познакомиться.

\- А я Дэвид Гриф, - чётко отрекомендовался нарисовавшийся позади шатенки мужчина.

\- Очень приятно. – Тут Фэйн несколько приврал.

Ему хватило секундного взгляда, чтоб понять: Дэвид Гриф из той категории мужчин, к которым он, Уолтер, инстинктивно относится с настороженностью. Капитан чем-то напомнил бактериологу Чарли Таунсенда: на лбу написано, что уверен в себе, всегда был, есть и будет душой компании, разбирается в женщинах и пользуется у них неизменным успехом.

Гриф был шатеном, малость выше Лепау, не таким здоровенным, однако довольно плечистым. Мог похвастать безупречными чертами овального лица. В сочетании с бронзовым загаром зеленовато-карие глаза смотрелись больше светлыми, нежели тёмными. Довершала образ ярко-синяя рубашка, своим цветом затмевающая всю остальную одежду.

А Грифу Фэйн показался таким же, как пару дней назад в бинокле: неприметным, зажатым, хилым. Правда, капитан отметил, что доктор скорее высокого, чем среднего роста – ниже самого Дэвида лишь на пару сантиметров.

\- Собираетесь в столицу? – бодро осведомился Дэвид.

\- Именно так.

\- Тогда будьте на причале завтра, в шесть утра. Не опаздывайте. – У Дэвида получилось сохранить серьёзный вид.

Изабель мысленно хихикнула и, послав Грифу быстрый, очаровательно вредный взгляд, взяла нового знакомого под локоть со словами:

\- Давайте сразу обсудим оплату.

Уолтер, не привыкший к подобным нарушениям личного пространства со стороны посторонних людей, растерялся вконец. К счастью, Изабель не собиралась его обирать и запросила приемлемую цену.

***

Уолтер Фэйн никогда не льстил себе мыслью, что он особенный. У него была другим кажущаяся скучной, но его самого увлекающая работа, спокойный нрав и огромные запасы заботливости, желание разделить с кем-то свою жизнь. Фэйн работал начальником правительственной лаборатории в Шанхае. Китти он полюбил с первого взгляда, едва увидев её на званом вечере, куда поначалу и идти-то не хотел, не будучи ценителем больших компаний. Это случилось в Лондоне, где Фэйн проводил отпуск. Очень скоро Уолтер сделал предложение, допуская, что Китти откажет. Но она сказала: «Да». Он опять же себе не льстил - знал причины положительного ответа: Китти поджимал возраст, изводила мать, жаждущая выдать дочку замуж уже за кого угодно, тут ещё младшая сестра собралась под венец. Бактериолог надеялся, что однажды Китти полюбит его в ответ. И она действительно полюбила, только не Уолтера, а Чарльза Таунсенда – вице-консула, красавца и дамского угодника. Чарли был полной противоположностью тихому робкому бактериологу, совершенно неопытному в амурных делах, даже после двух лет брака отчаянно стеснявшемуся заниматься любовью при свете.

Узнав об измене, обманутый муж не закатил скандал. Пару дней, ни разу не заикнувшись о происходящем, обдумывал план мести. Да, мести, не зря говорят: бойтесь гнева терпеливого человека. Уолтер вызвался добровольцем, обязавшись поехать в городок Мэй-Тан-Фу, где бушевала эпидемия холеры, и заменить недавно умершего там китайского врача. Китти поехала с Уолтером, ибо он пригрозил публичным и, следовательно, позорным разводом, если она откажется. Впрочем, супруг обещал отменить поездку и согласиться на тихий-мирный развод, если Чарли тоже пообещает – письменно! – развестись со своей Дороти и жениться на Китти. Чарли предсказуемо – для Уолтера – отказался, пытаясь выдать малодушие за заботу о жене и общественном долге. Китти пришлось сопровождать мужа в Мэй-Тан-Фу. Они могли бы воспользоваться речным транспортом, но Уолтер не хотел облегчать неверной супруге жизнь, поэтому выбрал сухопутный маршрут: сначала поезд, потом паланкины. Это было жестокое, выматывающее путешествие.

Первые недели в Мэй-Тан-Фу Китти и Уолтер упивались взаимной ненавистью. Правда, не устраивали скандалов, хотя пару раз повышали друг на друга голос: однажды Китти сорвалась за ужином, позже Уолтер перебил попытки жены поговорить откровенно, заявил, что презирает не её, а себя - за то, что когда-то в неё влюбился. Китти тогда ушла, и Уолтер услышал, как она расплакалась. На душе стало вконец паршиво, он понял, что так больше нельзя.

Сказать, что у доктора было много работы, это ничего не сказать. Он не осознавал, какой ужас творится в Мэй-Тан-Фу, пока не увидел палаты, переполненные умирающими в муках пациентами – обычными людьми, каждый из которых радостно поменялся бы с Уолтером проблемами. Участь несчастных мало волновала власти страны, местных правителей, чиновников. Она заботила монахинь, открывших при монастыре больницу, а теперь заботила и Фэйна. Он устыдился, что огромную трагедию использовал для мелкой личной мести, и решил изо всех сил бороться с эпидемией.

Китти устроилась в монастырь помогать монахиням – возиться с детьми, проводить музыкальные занятия для сирот. Чего-чего, а этого от неё Уолтер не ожидал.

И вскоре каждый из супругов смотрел на другого совсем иными глазами. Уолтер считал Китти легкомысленной, пустой и беспросветно эгоистичной, а она оказалась чуткой, заботливой и сильной. Китти считала Уолтера скучным, холодным и безнадёжно непримечательным, а он оказался добрым, смелым и самоотверженным. Взаимное уважение превратилось в настоящую крепкую любовь, и уже не имел значения ни Таунсенд в прошлом, ни свет в спальне. Сейчас Уолтер знал каждую родинку на теле жены.

Порой бактериолог дивился: до чего странно, что одна и та же женщина ради одного и того же мужчины то лишний раз не выйдет из своей комнаты в гостиную, то стрелой примчится в палаточный лагерь за несколько миль от дома.

Кстати о доме. Он им требуется. Настоящий, а не эта клетушка. Место для жизни у них сейчас ограничивается комнаткой на втором этаже. Надо будет подыскать и снять что-нибудь подходящее. Первую зарплату Уолтер уже получил, авансом; она его порадовала, однако и насторожила - в сочетании с чересчур скудным бюджетом непосредственно лаборатории. Подозрительный дисбаланс; похоже, в предположениях мисс Девон есть доля истины. Впечатление, будто кому-то нужен задобренный руководитель и не очень нужно само учреждение. По-видимому, от доктора Фэйна ожидают сговорчивости и помощи в делах, где решающую роль может сыграть эпидемиологическое ограничение, запрет, постановление. Разумеется, это лишь одно из возможных объяснений, у Уолтера не было ничего, кроме смутных подозрений, и он не спешил делиться ими с женой. Он предпочитал обсуждать то, в чём уверен.

Лёжа в постели, укрытая тоненькой простынёй, Китти сквозь полутьму наблюдала, как одевается муж. Одевается основательно, вопреки жаре (и это ещё солнце толком не взошло!). Уолтер упорно соблюдает условности. Чудной он всё-таки человек. Отправиться в центр эпидемии – о да. Лечить больных, постоянно рискуя заразиться, – безусловно. Вызвать на себя гнев целого города, спорить с толпой, хамить военачальнику, допекать власти требованием содействовать в борьбе с холерой – запросто. Встать между женой и компанией разгневанных молодцов, сознавая, что шансов нет, - пожалуйста. Но отказаться от официальной формы одежды – ни за какие коврижки. Уолтер словно считал, что «правильный» костюм делает его менее уязвимым. В Мэй-Тан-Фу бактериолог всё-таки перешёл просто на штаны и рубашки, избавившись от пиджака (да и то, жилет с галстуком регулярно возвращались), но только через несколько недель после прибытия, когда обвыкся.

В первую встречу с монахинями Мэй-Тан-Фу Китти поразили их отзывы о Уолтере, сестры его чуть ли не боготворили. Ей даже хотелось язвительно спросить: точно ли они имеют в виду её мужа, может, тут есть ещё один Уолтер Фэйн? На всякий случай она решила понаблюдать за супругом внимательнее, чтоб разглядеть, что такого в нём нашли монахини. И разглядела в тот же вечер, когда обнаружила Уолтера спящим за работой. Он так устал, что уснул прямо с карандашом в руке, на кипе бумаг с расчётами и схемами. Он не только лечил больных, но и искал источник болезни, прорабатывал методы борьбы. И совсем не жалел себя. Зато Китти его пожалела, но это была не унижающая жалость, а скорее искреннее сочувствие, к коему примешивалось что-то сродни восхищению.

\- Будь у нас с собой пальто и перчатки, их бы ты тоже надел? – ласково полюбопытствовала Китти, приподнимаясь на локте. Она скорее почувствовала, чем разглядела его улыбку.

\- Прости, не хотел тебя будить.

\- Я проснулась не из-за тебя, а из-за духоты. – Китти вновь легла на спину, не сводя с мужа глаз. - Но я рада, что это случилось, иначе ты бы улизнул, не попрощавшись. – Она протянула руку.

Он подошёл, сжал ладошку жены, присел на край кровати.

\- Я скоро вернусь.

\- Ага, поздно вечером или ночью.

\- Ну, относительно скоро, - ухмыльнулся Уолтер, поглаживая запястье Китти. – Найдёшь, чем заняться?

\- Я буду сидеть у окна и плакать, пока не увижу ваш корабль.

\- Тебе придётся сидеть и плакать очень долго – наши окна не выходят на море.

\- Да? – притворно удивилась Китти. – Какая досада. Тогда я нанесу пару визитов.

Уолтер вспомнил про несколько записок с приглашениями, которые им вчера и позавчера приносили слуги некоторых местных семейств (похоже, не последних в городе людей). Сам он подобные походы в гости не любил, а вот Китти была не против новых знакомств, и Уолтер украдкой порадовался, что избежит всего этого, хотя и ощутил лёгкий укол вины.

\- Ты не обидишься?

\- Из-за чего?

\- Из-за того, что я не буду тебя сопровождать.

\- Не делай вид, что расстроен, - засмеялась Китти. – И потом, не можешь же ты быть в двух местах одновременно.

Уолтер коснулся её плеча.

\- Будь осторожна, хорошо? Не выходи на улицу без Ануаты, она местная, с ней спокойнее. Мы здесь ничего не знаем…

\- Не волнуйся.

***

Почти весь путь от Шанхая до Матаваи Уолтер продержался нормально, и только в последние сутки качка доконала. Сейчас бактериолог надеялся, что достойно перенесёт недолгий морской вояж.

Он стоял на палубе, чтобы не испытывать недостатка света при чтении. Пристроился в самом отдалённом закутке, где не мешал никому из команды, и никто из команды в свою очередь не отвлекал его. Ветер постоянно срывал с головы шляпу, Уолтер еле успевал её ловить, вскоре пришлось смириться и сунуть головной убор в дорожную сумку. Жара усиливалась, солнцепёк становился жёстче, но пока Уолтер противился мысли снять хотя бы пиджак. Чтобы не шататься от качки, приходилось одной рукой держаться за какие-то натянутые канаты.

\- Неплохой пассажир, - резюмировала Изабель. Она находилась рядом с Грифом, державшим штурвал. – Стоит себе в стороне, читает книжку, ни к кому не лезет, ни во что не вмешивается, гармонично сливается с обстановкой. И заплатил заранее.

Дэвид глянул на Изабель через плечо и засмеялся.

Она тоже засмеялась, убирая с лица позолоченные солнцем локоны, которые шаловливый морской ветер выхватывал из причёски. О вчерашней ссоре двое давно и думать забыли.

Те, кто называл Грифа бабником, не ошибались. Но Дэвид всегда оставался честен: ни одной женщине он не обещал то, чего не мог дать, и не льстился на чужих жён, невест, возлюбленных.

Раньше в длинном списке особое место занимала лишь Лавиния, однако Изабель её превзошла. Рид была красивой молодой женщиной, деловым партнёром, товарищем по авантюрам, другом – наверное, естественно, что в итоге она стала и любовницей.

Он очень хорошо помнил тот поздний вечер на одном из островов, где они – Дэвид, Изабель и недавно возвратившийся на «Рэттлер» Маурири – заключили выгодную сделку с племенем, гостеприимством которого воспользовались и остались на ночёвку. Точнее, остались только Изабель, заявившая, что хочет выспаться на не качающейся поверхности, и Дэвид, не рискнувший оставлять Рид наедине с мирными, но малознакомыми туземцами. Маурири вместе с остальной командой вернулся на лодку – наверняка соскучился по «Рэттлер» и стремился наверстать упущенное.

…

_Огни деревеньки постепенно погасли, осталось лишь несколько факелов. Хижина, которую выделили гостям, находилась в стороне от остальных жилых строений, зато буквально в двух шагах от моря._

_Изабель стояла на берегу, позволяя волнам доставать до её босых ног, смотрела на лунную дорожку, мерцающей полосой пересекающую черноту водной глади._

_\- Не спится? – Тон Грифа полнился весельем. А как иначе, если Дэвид был счастлив? Он и не помнил, когда последний раз чувствовал себя так легко, так свободно, когда совесть не отягощалась ни граммом вины. Об истории с Дженни Дэвид сожалел до сих пор и очень хотел бы всё изменить, да ведь это невозможно. Но у него есть верные друзья, включая лучшего друга. Есть судно, есть работа, приносящая радость. И нет больше любви к Дженни, ни капли. Он свободен, жизнь прекрасна!_

_\- Голова немного разболелась._

_Гриф встал рядом с Изабель, плавно упёр руки в бока._

_\- Я думаю, Маурири хочет вернуться._

_\- Ясное дело._

_\- В смысле: хочет снова стать владельцем «Рэттлер», вернуть свою долю._

_\- Я поняла._

_\- И как ты к этому отнесёшься?_

_Изабель поглядела на него, и в лунном свете Дэвид рассмотрел её озорную ухмылку._

_\- Положительно. Пусть приходит ко мне, мы потолкуем, найдём решение, которое устроит нас обоих._

_Дэвид театрально прищурился._

_\- И ты не накрутишь дикие проценты, оставив его без последней рубашки?_

_\- Даже не знаю, оскорбиться или принять это за комплемент, - рассмеялась Изабель._

_Гриф последовал её примеру._

_Изабель отбросила назад свои распущенные волосы, и они мягко «хлестнули» Дэвида по лицу._

_\- Прости, это несчастный случай, - хихикнула Рид._

_\- Я не в обиде, - заверил капитан, понизив голос. Сделал полшага, повернулся, он и Изабель оказались лицом к лицу, вплотную друг к другу._

… _Они же целовались и прежде, не раз и не два. Не раз и не два Изабель открыто говорила, что не прочь переспать с Дэвидом, но Дэвид героически воздерживался, ведь он тогда был с Лавинией. А когда капитан и полинезийка расстались, Изабель уже не разбрасывалась предложениями - Гриф стал для неё чем-то большим, нежели просто очередной мужчина, с чьей помощью можно так или иначе добиться для себя выгоды. Дэвид стал как минимум другом, и Изабель начала обращаться с их отношениями осторожнее. Хотя это не означало, что он перестал быть для неё привлекателен как мужчина, скорее, наоборот._

_\- Гриф, ты собрался выразить благодарность натурой? – с коварным кокетством уточнила мисс Рид, когда закончился долгий, страстный, жадный поцелуй._

_Дэвид держал её в объятьях и не спешил отпускать. Ей казалось, что она прямо-таки видит бесшабашных чертят, выглядывающих из омутов его глаз и строящих ей рожицы._

_\- А ты примешь эту валюту? – спросил Гриф беззаботно и в то же время приглушённо, готовясь к любому ответу._

_В глазах Изабель тоже обитала весьма очаровательная нечисть._

_\- Да. – Её ладони скользнули по его груди, плечам и сцепились за шеей. – Испугался? – поддразнила Рид._

_\- Нет, - осклабился Дэвид, - просто ты сказала, что у тебя болит голова._

_\- Я сказала: «немного»._

_Интересная вещь: они ничего друг другу не обещали, каждый оставил за собой свободу. Но ни один больше не заводил романов или интрижек на стороне. Не потому, что чувствовал себя связанным этими отношениями, а потому, что был полностью доволен тем, что имел._


	4. 3. Книги и обложки

Китти с любопытством глазела по сторонам, когда в сопровождении Ануаты шла от одного дома к другому. Они даже забрели на рынок. Ануата трещала без умолку, рассказывая обо всём подряд, перескакивая с темы на тему. Вот эти фрукты очень вкусные, но если переесть, будет сильно болеть живот. Вон миссис Стивенсон, она считается лучшей портнихой в городе. Погода сегодня замечательная – на небе ни облачка, и чего Вы всё прячетесь под своим зонтиком? Видите мужчину, там, у лотка с инструментами? Каннибал Джек. Да-да, Каннибал, говорят, убил и съел двадцать человек. Небось, пришёл покупать топор.

Экскурсия по городу вышла сумбурной, из-за Каннибала Джека – жутковатой, из-за жары с солнцепёком - трудной; и всё же это была лучшая часть дня, ибо визиты к почтенным семействам Китти порадовали ещё меньше.

О, во всех трёх домах миссис Фэйн приняли превосходно, с радушием и неподдельным интересом. Угощали, восхищались её преданностью мужу и болтали о самом муже, про которого уже немало слышали. Из услышанного выходило, что Уолтер самолично вырывал трупы детей из рук обезумевших от горя матерей, сравнял минимум десяток кладбищ с землёй и ввёл расстрелы за нарушение санитарных правил. А худшим было то, чтоб об этом говорили с одобрением, мол, так диким китайцам и надо, ату их, ату! У Китти глаза вылезали на лоб от изумления и возмущения, но она не могла втолковать, что подобного близко не было, - её объяснений попросту не воспринимали. И выражали надежду, что с местными «дикарями» доктор Фэйн тоже не станет церемониться.

Домой Китти вернулась разочарованной и утомлённой. Есть не хотелось, на крайний случай имелись прикупленные фрукты, но она попросила Ануату приготовить что-нибудь не скоропортящееся для Уолтера.

Сгустились сумерки, потом улицу окутала темнота. Вечер превратился в ночь, а Уолтера всё не было.

Сначала Китти прикидывала, как будет якобы дуться на мужа за опоздание, поддразнивать и провоцировать. После полуночи начала беспокоиться всерьёз.

Сидела, как на иголках, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху, к малейшему шуму с улицы. Она ведь понятия не имела, к кому обратиться, куда бежать за помощью. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что начать стоит с полиции (или жандармерии?) и робко напоминал, что Уолтер мог задержаться по безобидным причинам, однако с каждым часом напоминания становились слабее. В воображении Китти Уолтера то пытали пираты, то уже доедали каннибалы.

Когда рассвело, она машинально схватила зонтик от солнца и выбежала на улицу. О том, чтоб дождаться Ануату, речи быть не могло, ведь женщина приходила только после полудня. Китти, преодолевая страх, уговаривая себя не видеть в каждом встречном каннибала, спросила у первого попавшегося прохожего – торговца с тележкой, - как добраться до полицейского участка.

Лейтенанта Морлэйса на месте ещё не было, дежурный жандарм принял заявление, но только развёл руками и сказал, что лодки задерживаются постоянно, это обычное дело, не стоит волноваться.

Выходя из участка, Китти вознамерилась отправиться прямиком на причал.

\- Миссис Фэйн?

О, с какой радостью она увидела знакомое лицо!

\- Мисс Девон.

\- У Вас что-то случилось? Что Вы делали в участке? – Сама-то Клэр регулярно проходила мимо, поскольку это был кратчайший путь от таверны до редакции.

\- Я… - Китти поняла, насколько нелепо, притянуто прозвучат её жалобы. Ни дать ни взять – истеричная жёнушка, паникующая на ровном месте. – Я, наверное… Право, глупо получается. Наверное, я зря волнуюсь, но… Уолтер должен был вернуться вечером или ночью, его до сих пор нет, и я не знаю, что думать.

Клэр улыбнулась понимающе и успокаивающе.

\- Лодки не всегда приходят вовремя.

\- Да, здесь мне сказали то же самое. – Китти не смогла подавить вздох.

\- Не переживайте. С Маурири и Дэвидом Ваш муж в полной безопасности. Если Вам не хочется быть дома одной, пойдёмте со мной в редакцию. Мой офис через дорогу от здания, в котором вы живёте, из окна видно вход, сможете наблюдать.

Это было очень любезно. По этикету, наверное, стоило поблагодарить и отказаться, но Китти действительно не хотелось оставаться в одиночестве.

\- Я не буду Вам мешать?

\- Если не станете чересчур шуметь, - весело промолвила журналистка. – «Вестник Матаваи» выходит в среду утром, так что по вторникам я всегда прихожу в редакцию очень рано, проверяю статьи на грамотность, пишу или редактирую последние тексты, выставляю литеры… Простите, вряд ли Вам это интересно.

\- Почему же? Я мало смыслю в газетном бизнесе, но охотно посмотрю на него изнутри.

***

Чем оживлённее становилось на улице, которую было видно из окна редакции (и по совместительству типографии), тем спокойнее делалось на душе у Китти. Она со слов Клэр поняла, что Гриф и Лепау очень опытные моряки, у них достаточно большая команда. Путь до Папеэте близкий, маршрутом следует немало кораблей, вряд ли нужно опасаться нападения пиратов или дикарей. И всё-таки время шло, а Уолтер не появлялся, и это не могло не тревожить.

Клэр понадобилось отойти по делам, она попросила Китти присмотреть за офисом.

\- Если ко мне кто-нибудь придёт, скажите, что я скоро буду, пусть подождут здесь.

\- Конечно.

\- Спасибо!

Девон убежала, а Китти осталась сидеть у окна. Она не была уверена, что, отвлекаясь на короткие беседы с Клэр, не упустила чего-то, потому за утро уже дважды ходила из редакции домой – лишь затем, чтоб убедиться, что муж до сих пор не вернулся. Постепенно оживлённая улица, гомон, солнечный свет перестали успокаивать и внушать оптимизм.

Уловив движение позади себя, Китти решила, что вернулась мисс Девон.

\- Вы впрямь быс… - Слова застряли в горле, когда она, обернувшись, обнаружила вовсе не журналистку (редактора, корректора, наборщика текста и бог знает кого ещё в одном лице).

Посреди офиса стоял мужчина. Он был не чрезмерно мускулистым, но крепким. Коротко постриженные русые волосы подчёркивали смуглость загорелой кожи. Лицо так и хотелось назвать подтянутым, его «украшала» щетина, которая, впрочем, по степени привлечения внимания проигрывала серебристой (а может, и серебряной, хотя навряд ли) серьге в левом ухе. Тёмная рубашка больше напоминала жилет – ни тебе воротника, ни рукавов, и под ней, между прочим, тоже ничего, не считая жутковатого амулета, вроде это кабаний бивень на кожаной бечёвке. Спасибо ещё, что добротные тёмно-серые (вероятно, некогда чёрные) штаны прикрывали всё, что положено прикрывать.

Китти онемела от страха - она знала, кто перед ней. Запомнила его вчера, на рынке. Это был Каннибал Джек. Она лихорадочно соображала, стоит ли сначала закричать или надо сразу кидаться прочь и только потом вопить.

\- Доброе утро, - наконец, поздоровался Каннибал, также не без удивления разглядывающий незнакомку. – Клэр здесь?

\- Она вышла, но скоро должна прийти, - промямлила Китти.

Ей даже отбиться нечем, единственное средство самообороны – кружевной зонтик, и тот стоит в дальнем углу!

Каннибал тем временем спокойно кивнул, отвернулся и отошёл к письменному столу. Взял верхний лист из стопки. Это была бумага газетного формата, Клэр напечатала образцы статей, которые требовалось перечитать и проверить. Мужчина положил лист перед собой, достал из ящика красный карандаш и принялся читать. Казалось, он полностью погрузился в это занятие, а Китти продолжала стоять, окаменев теперь не столько от страха, сколько от удивления.

Ещё больше она удивилась, когда возвратившаяся Клэр, увидев Каннибала, широко улыбнулась, подошла к нему и взяла за руку.

\- Привет.

\- Привет.

У Китти сложилось впечатление, что не будь здесь третьего лишнего, то есть её, эти двое непременно бы обнялись, а то и поцеловались.

Каннибал кивнул на текст, в котором недавно сделал пару правок.

\- Две опечатки и одна пропущенная запятая.

\- Что бы я без тебя делала? – хихикнула Девон.

\- То же самое, только немного дольше, - хмыкнул Джек. Он погладил девушку по руке – скользнул ладонью от локтя к запястью.

\- Ты познакомился с миссис Фэйн?

\- Нет, мы лишь поздоровались.

Клэр подвела Каннибала на пару шагов ближе к темноволосой гостье, чему та не обрадовалась, однако убедила себя не срываться с места.

\- Это Китти Фэйн, жена доктора Фэйна, того самого бактериолога. Китти, это Джек МакГоннигал, мой жених.

\- Рад знакомству, миссис Фэйн, - учтиво сказал Джек и слегка склонил голову, дав Китти пару секунд, чтоб справиться с шоком.

\- Я… Я тоже. – Китти понадеялась, что размер её глаз не вышел за рамки приличий.

Джек улыбнулся ей, но что-то грустно-понимающее в его взгляде заставило Китти почувствовать неловкость, почти стыд.

МакГоннигал повернулся к невесте.

\- Я был рядом, зашёл спросить, не нужна ли помощь.

\- Ты телепат! Пресс сломался.

\- Телепатия тут ни при чём, твой станок ломается с регулярностью, достойной лучшего применения. Я так и думал, что сегодня он останется верен себе.

«Какая грамотная речь», - поразилась Китти.

\- И закону подлости, учитывая, что номер должен быть напечатан к завтрашнему утру.

Джек улыбнулся шире. Двое смотрели друг на друга так, что Китти поняла: о ней забыли. Потом Джек встряхнулся.

\- Инструменты на обычном месте?

\- Да.

\- Попробую что-нибудь наколдовать.

\- Спасибо.

\- Пока не за что. – Он ласково подмигнул ей и ушёл в соседнее помещение, где располагался ручной типографский станок.

Когда в кабинете снова остались лишь представительницы прекрасного пола, Китти обнаружила, что Клэр смотрит на неё очень строго. Во взгляде не было злости, но была суровость, плохо вяжущаяся с образом нежной английской мисс.

\- Не надо, - коротко и тихо сказала Девон.

\- Чего не надо?

\- Смотреть на него, будто ждёте, что он на Вас накинется и укусит. На Джека без того слишком многие именно так и косятся, но это не значит, что он заслуживает подобного. Он был совсем юным, их корабль потерпел крушение, несколько человек спаслись и добрались до острова. До пустынного острова, где фактически не было пищи. Они умирали один за другим, наконец, остался только Джек. – Клэр сжала губы, продолжая сверлить собеседницу взглядом. – Он никому не причинил боли. Он сделал то, что должен был сделать, чтобы выжить. Вряд ли Вы были на его месте, не Вам его судить. Он до сих пор просыпается по ночам в холодном поту и с криком… - Последняя информация была лишней, да Клэр не удержалась.

В первую секунду Китти захотелось поморщиться, но она совладала с собой. А во вторую секунду подумала: «Я ведь впрямь не представляю, каково оказаться в одиночестве посреди океана, без еды и, наверное, без надежды, когда есть только один, ужасный, способ продлить свою жизнь». Китти хватило честности признать: «В такой ситуации я бы поступила как Джек. Если б раньше не умерла от инфаркта». Мёртвым уже всё равно, а живые хотят жить. Иногда очень-очень хотят, это Китти уяснила в палаточном госпитале близ Мэй-Тан-Фу. Да если б ей в те кошмарные минуты страха и неизвестности предложили отведать человечины, пообещав, что это спасёт Уолтера, она бы лишь спросила, можно ли воспользоваться ножом или нужно отгрызать куски зубами.

\- Я прошу прощения. Искренне.

Взгляд Клэр смягчился. Она тоже почувствовала себя неловко, поняв, что Китти не собирается спорить и ужасаться.

Журналистка улыбнулась.

Они с Джеком познакомились задолго до того, как впервые увиделись. Одним хмурым английским утром Клэр, читая журнал, наткнулась на объявление – некий джентльмен, проживающий на Таити, желал переписываться с молодой леди. Она не только ответила на объявление, но и после года переписки отважилась принять приглашение джентльмена и приехать на Таити, чему поражалось до сих пор, хоть и считала то решение лучшим в жизни. Мужчина, который в письмах рисовал себя состоятельным респектабельным гражданином, владельцем прекрасного дома и флигеля для гостей, оказался пьяницей по прозвищу Каннибал Джек, всё имущество которого ограничивалось полуразвалившейся хижиной и её содержимым. Он даже не помнил, что пригласил Клэр, поскольку писал ей обычно не на трезвую голову.

Ошарашенная Клэр сама побрела на поиски выпивки. В таверне познакомилась в Лавинией, которая предложила ей работу и жильё. Они подружились. Через какое-то время Клэр сделала то, о чём в Лондоне и мечтать не смела, - открыла газету; пусть маленькую, пусть не приносящую существенного дохода, но свою собственную! «Вестник Матаваи».

С Джеком они помирились, но любви к нему Клэр не чувствовала, о чём прямо сказала. Она сострадала, симпатизировала и не отказалась бы от дружбы, однако не более. Иного МакГоннигал не ожидал. Он был рад уже тому, что Клэр не вопит: «Видеть тебя не хочу!» Да, Джек привязался к Клэр через письма, она ему очень понравилась вживую, но убиваться из-за её отказа он не собирался. Они сделались друзьями. Даже не близкими.

Но почему-то когда всё стало плохо, когда хотелось плакать без повода, когда будущее посерело и пугало неизвестностью, Девон пришла именно к Джеку, расстроенная и растерянная. Это случилось вскоре после ссоры Дэвида и Маурири - компания, ставшая для Клэр настоящей семьёй, начала раскалываться. Мир Клэр рушился, она не знала, что делать, куда кидаться. И прибрела к хижине Джека, не сумев внятно объяснить владельцу, с какой целью явилась. Как раз грянул ливень, МакГоннигалу только и оставалось, что пригласить Клэр зайти внутрь, а позже, поняв, что дождь вряд ли утихнет до утра, предложить переночевать.

Джек по-джентльменски отдал Клэр свою нехитрую кровать, а сам лёг в комнате, которую при изрядном воображении можно было назвать гостиной, на то, что при ещё большем воображении можно было назвать диваном. Одежда Девон не успела сильно промокнуть, быстро высохла, и Клэр без дискомфорта осталась спать в своём платье.

Посреди ночи она проснулась от криков Джека. Кричал он так, что кровь стыла в жилах. Клэр решила поначалу, будто на них кто-то напал (не исключено, что какая-нибудь особо ужасная нечисть), вскочила и бросилась на голос, сообразив: скорее всего, Джеку снится кошмар. Она оказалась права.

Клэр разбудила МакГоннигала. На него было страшно смотреть даже с учётом темноты, оставляющей от облика лишь смутные общие очертания. Клэр ощущала, а не видела, что его колотит, и могла поклясться, что он покрыт холодным потом. Не требовалось спрашивать, что ему снилось, это было понятно из слов, срывавшихся с его уст прежде, чем он очнулся. Кораблекрушение, остров, борьба за выживание и голод – голод, постепенно вытесняющий не только чувства, но и что-то более абстрактное, однако не менее важное. Что-то человеческое.

Бедняга Джек страшно смутился. Долго просил прощения, сильно переживал, что напугал её. Клэр расплакалась. От сострадания к Джеку, от боли из-за разлада Дэвида и Маурири, от того, что до сих пор одинока. Плач оказался не осознанным, но весьма мудрым ходом. Джек понял, что хоть один из них должен взять себя в руки, и этим одним Клэр сейчас быть не может, посему придётся ему.

Они зажгли лампу и просидели вместе до утра. Успокаивали, подбадривали друг друга, рассказывали случаи из жизни, говорили о своих семьях, сравнивали любимые книги, делились наблюдениями и мечтами… Это было прекрасно. Это было знакомо. Это было то, по чему оба, оказывается, дико скучали, то, что когда-то обрели в письмах. Клэр впервые признала, что их отношения имели полное право называться романом по переписке. Однажды, когда она посетовала Колину, что влюбилась в человека из писем, которого нет в жизни, Трент мудро посоветовал присмотреться, мол, как знать, может, тот человек сойдёт к тебе со страниц. Не сошёл – не может сойти тот, кого нет, это Клэр поняла практически сразу. Но теперь она поняла кое-что ещё: пусть придуманного ею «героя» в реальности не существует, но то, чем этот герой был ей дорог, есть в Джеке, и далеко не всё в его письмах было ложью.

Они стали чаще видеться, сначала самим себе не признаваясь, что намеренно ищут встречи. Самообман быстро сошёл на нет. Джек и раньше не был редким гостем в таверне, а теперь появлялся там ежедневно, хотя на количестве приобретаемой выпивки это не сказывалось. Он мог пару часов просидеть с одним стаканом виски и даже не допить; что прежде для Каннибала Джека было немыслимо. МакГоннигал провожал Девон после работы до дома. Причём не только из офиса газеты, но и из бара, хотя Клэр жила в том же здании – в комнате над таверной (всегда же можно сделать крюк-другой по пляжу). А когда он уходил в море, она считала дни и часы до его возвращения. Они сообразили, что влюблены. Джек испугался. Не за себя, за Клэр. Не надо ей заводить с ним близкие отношения, его биография попортит чью угодно репутацию, а Клэр – девушка благовоспитанная, и в журналистике репутация значит немало.

Всё верно, Клэр была благовоспитанной. Чего уж там, по некоторым пунктам она была ханжой, милой ханжой. Но внезапно это перестало иметь значение. Гораздо важнее стал просто Джек, его компания, его голос, его улыбка. Их разговоры, прогулки, поцелуи. Клэр себе удивлялась, но это ничуть не мешало радоваться.

Сам он, наверное, никогда бы не осмелился, и Клэр опять удивила себя, как бы намекнув (по сути, сказав прямым текстом), что будет совершенно не против, если Джек сделает ей предложение.

***

\- Миссис Фэйн, куда Вы? – осведомился Дэвид, когда Китти развернулась и устремилась вверх по лестнице.

\- В комнату, собирать чемодан, - буркнула брюнетка, не оборачиваясь. – Дайте мне минут десять.

\- Вы что, собрались ехать туда?

Китти замерла и таки обернулась, окинув взором Грифа, заодно Трента и Девон.

\- Разумеется.

\- Зачем?..

\- Как «зачем»? Утешать и подбадривать мужа. – Судя по тону, утешать она собиралась сковородкой, а подбадривать скалкой. Или наоборот.

Её недоброе настроение можно понять. Полдня она изводилась от неизвестности. Наконец, услышала шум двигателя, увидела, что к их дому подошёл священник и медленно подъехал на мотоцикле – с закреплённой на заднем сидении «стопкой» связанных коробок - незнакомый ей мужчина. Бросилась туда в сопровождении Клэр, успевшей сообщить, что незнакомый мужчина и есть знаменитый капитан Дэвид Гриф. За минуту пути Китти чего только не нафантазировала. Ни одно её предположение не соответствовало истине. Высокий шатен, облик которого ещё меньше года назад заставил бы Китти томно вздохнуть и позабыть даже о Чарли Таунсенде, поведал: с доктором Фэйном всё в порядке. В Папеэте, перед отбытием, Маурири Лепау встретил знакомого из племени, живущего на относительно ближнем острове. Оказалось, в племени свирепствует эпидемия гриппа. Для туземцев эта болезнь куда опаснее, нежели для европейцев. Уже подкошено полплемени, что не способствует стабильной социальной обстановке. Многие из тех, кто здоров или чувствует себя сравнительно неплохо, активно обвиняет европейцев в том, что те намеренно занесли на остров болезнь (недавно белые торговцы выменяли на партию жемчуга ряд бытовых товаров). Власти прислали пару врачей под охраной жандармов, туземцы прогнали помощников взашей - белые с оружием настораживали. Обе стороны ведут себя неразумно из-за жгучего обоюдного недоверия. А Маурири Лепау островитяне доверяют. Только медицинского образования у него нет. Зато у кое-кого другого есть. Пусть вирусолог и бактериолог не одно и то же, тут подходит принцип «На безрыбье и рак рыба». Формально это, пожалуй, являлось частью работы Уолтера, однако ему вполне достаточно было отправиться на остров, взять какие-нибудь пробы, осмотреть обстановку и вернуться домой, чтобы в тишине и безопасности составить отчёт. Но нет, он собрался лечить. Гриф выкроил время, чтоб вместе с Колином навестить и успокоить миссис Фэйн. Ага, успокоили, спасибо. У Китти аж слёзы выступили от нахлынувшей злости. Дурак! Не сляжет с гриппом (много ли нужно перенёсшему холеру организму, чтоб снова оказаться на грани?!), так будет забит враждебными туземцами. И факт, что какой-то там Маурири Лепау и двое полинезийцев из команды «Рэттлер» тоже остались на острове, Китти ни капли не утешал.

\- Вам нельзя на тот остров.

\- Почему? – Китти вызывающе скрестила руки на груди.

\- Там неспокойно.

\- Меня это не пугает.

\- Зато Вашего мужа пугает. Он велел ни под каким предлогом не брать Вас на борт, и, думаю, он абсолютно прав.

«Вашего мнения никто не спрашивает!» - едва не взвизгнула Китти, но заставила себя промолчать. Она сделала долгий, напряжённый вдох и натянутый выдох. Снова спустилась в прихожую. Взгляд упал на стоящий в углу ящик, использовавшийся вместо тумбочки. Ящик увенчивали ваза и микроскоп. Поколебавшись, Китти сделала выбор. Схватила вазу и со всей силы метнула в дальнюю стену, туда, где никого не было, и куда недавно поставили три коробки с покупками Уолтера, доставленные Грифом.

\- Чёртов альтруист! – прорычала Китти. Опомнилась, устыдилась и виновато глянула на Колина. – Прошу прощения, преподобный.

\- Ничего страшного, - мягко улыбнулся Трент. Обменялся взглядами с Дэвидом и Клэр, затем вновь обратился к Китти. – Вы, наверное, уже знаете, что Дэвид и Маурири – мои ближайшие друзья. Лепау – замечательное семейство.

Китти нахмурилась, не понимая, к чему он клонит.

Слово взял Дэвид:

\- Маурири кое-что предложил, доктор не против, я зашёл к Лианни – жене Маурири – и передал, она тоже согласилась, что идея хорошая.

Китти собралась язвительно поинтересоваться, что же это за грандиозная идея, которую все разом одобрили, а её, видимо, собираются поставить перед фактом. Однако Дэвид не сделал достаточно длинной паузы.

\- Миссис Фэйн, Вы не хотели бы пожить в доме Лепау до возвращения мужа? Наверняка Вам неуютно тут одной.

\- Они очень хорошие люди, - внесла свою лепту Клэр.

\- Здесь каждый может за них поручиться, - не остался в стороне Колин.

Жить в доме незнакомого моряка, пускай и капитана? В семье туземцев?! Да мать Китти в обморок бы упала от одного только предложения! Саму Китти это скорее позабавило, впрочем, не избавив от беспокойства о приличиях. Даже если эти Лепау впрямь такие расчудесные, что скажут другие жители – белое сообщество?

Тут она подумала о представителях сего сообщества, к которым заходила в гости и которые могут осчастливить её ответным визитом вежливости в любой момент. Представила, как придётся сидеть в каменной комнатушке, усиленно соблюдать приличия, изображать гостеприимство и вежливость в беседах с теми, кого и видеть-то неприятно. Внезапно проживание у Лепау показалось блестящей перспективой.

\- Вы уверены, что я их не стесню? Мне не хотелось бы никому причинять беспокойство.

***

Уолтер испытывал странное ощущение – он словно перенёсся в один из приключенческих романов, которыми зачитывался ребёнком и подростком. Дело было не в необычных пейзажах или в потенциальных приключениях, дело было в людях. Повзрослевший Фэйн не верил, что такие люди существуют в настоящей жизни, он считал, что они есть лишь на страницах книг. Отважные, бесстрашные искатели приключений, принципиальные и честные авантюристы (казалось бы, несовместимые характеристики), вопреки всему и всем поступающие, как считают правильным, не идущие против совести и готовые рискнуть жизнью, даже чтоб помочь незнакомому человеку, - разве встретишь таких в реальности? Уолтер не встречал. Раньше.

Смертность от гриппа в племени не была высока, однако хватало того, что она просто была. В высоченной температуре, ломоте в костях, болях, затруднённом дыхании и внушительном перечне иных симптомов и осложнений тоже мало приятного. Агрессивная нервозность туземцев имела под собой основания. Другое дело, что многие хотели найти виноватых чуть ли не сильнее, чем одолеть болезнь. Частенько Уолтер не сомневался, что от расправы над ним местных жителей удерживает исключительно наличие Маурири.

Фэйн радовался, что этот большой рассудительный полинезиец здесь. Надежный, как скала, и такой же спокойный, Маурири одним своим присутствием утихомиривал окружающих, они знали, что он не допустит несправедливости.

Бактериолога пришибло открытие: туземцы используют органы и – брр! - жидкости своих же умерших соплеменников для приготовления целебных средств. Ужас! Кошмар! Жуть! Но, по сути-то, никто не страдал, а Фэйн был не в том положении, чтобы спорить с шаманом, знахарем или как здесь назывался главный лекарь; не в том положении, чтоб учить тут кого-то жизни.

До чего же полинезийцы отличались от людей, с которыми Уолтер привык общаться! Не походили ни на европейцев, ни на американцев, ни на китайцев или японцев. Бактериолога поражало разнообразие и обилие татуировок (иногда в весьма неожиданных местах, которые не слишком тщательно прикрывались, особенно у лежачих больных). Удивляли причудливые головные уборы из перьев, ожерелья, браслеты и прочие украшение из ракушек, обработанных камушков, а чаще всего из костей (хотел бы Уолтер верить, что это кости только животных, но он хорошо знал анатомию). Завораживал неведомый язык. Увы, на вникание в культурную жизнь островитян времени не имелось. Болезнь не делала скидок ни на пол, ни на возраст. Самому маленькому пациенту доктора Фэйна едва минуло четыре месяца. В то, что малыш выживет, перестали верить даже родители, но Уолтер вытянул мальчика если не с того света, то откуда-то из приграничной зоны.

\- У Вас есть дети? - спросил Маурири, глядя, как ловко бактериолог управляется с младенцем. Лепау знал, что доктор с женой приехали на Таити лишь вдвоём, но это ещё не показатель.

\- Нет, - Уолтер покачал головой. Понял, что собеседник заметил его грусть. Интересно, кому из них сейчас более неловко? Надо перенаправить разговор. - А у Вас?

Маурири улыбнулся.

\- Двое.

\- А жён? - Фэйн не успел прикусить язык и незамедлительно пришёл в ужас от собственного пошлого любопытства. - Простите, это не моё дело.

Однако Лепау охотно ответил:

\- Одна. Единственная и неповторимая.

Возник момент полного взаимопонимания двух заядлых однолюбов. Уолтер спросил о поле, возрасте и именах детей.

\- Дочке Тани почти восемь лет, сыну Теваки — четыре.

Хотя бы мысленно Уолтер вынужден был со стыдом признать, что грешил стереотипами. Полинезийцы, все как один, представлялись ему полуголыми смуглыми дикарями, не обязательно злобными, но точно далёкими от цивилизации… Маурири объездил полмира, в том числе всю Европу, получил великолепное образование, а уж по части знания языков - даже европейских, не говоря о полинезийских - Уолтеру нечего было и мечтать тягаться с Лепау.

Следующим культурным шоком стал Дэвид Гриф. Фэйн считал, будто сразу раскусил этого типа: возможно, человек в целом неплохой, но гуляка, бабник, наверняка аферист и жулик. Каково же было удивление Уолтера, когда ему рассказали, что однажды Дэвид отказался от полумиллиона найденных франков! Не взял себе ни единой монеты, всё вернул властям! От других членов команды «Рэттлер» Уолтер узнал, что Дэвид и Маурири в свободное от основной работы время ловят воров, убийц и сектантов, а как-то раз раскрыли и захватили банду работорговцев, разобрались с рабовладельцем и освободили из рабства полдеревни. Надо было слышать, с каким безмерным уважением моряки отзываются об обоих своих «начальниках». Такое уважение невозможно заработать лестью, подкупом или враньём, оно добывается лишь достойными поступками.

Вскоре «Рэттлер» вновь встала на якорь у острова, Дэвид прибыл узнать, что ещё нужно привести из лекарств и прочей лечебной атрибутики, теперь-то доктор представлял себе ситуацию яснее, чем в Папеэте.

***

\- Держите, док, подкрепитесь.

Уолтер уставился на блюдо с едой, которое вручил ему Дэвид. Капитан присел по другую сторону небольшого костра, возле которого недавно разместился бактериолог.

\- А после вздремните хоть пару часов, Вам определённо не помешает отдых.

Фэйн с отчётливым подозрением покосился на Грифа. Тот осклабился.

\- Я обещал Вашей жене присматривать за Вами. Она потребовала проследить, чтобы Вы не забывали поесть и поспать.

Бактериолог усмехнулся. Молча съел хорошо прожаренный кусок рыбы. Затем спросил, словно собираясь начать заикаться (Дэвид уже понял, что для доктора это стандартная манера общения с малознакомыми людьми):

\- Как она отреагировала, когда ей сказали? Разозлилась?

Гриф решил, что в данном случае будет полезна уклончивость.

\- Она Вас очень любит.

Англичанин глубокомысленно покивал, в деталях припоминая обстановку их так называемой гостиной.

\- Ваза или микроскоп?

\- Ваза, - ответил Дэвид.

\- Слава богу.

Они посмотрели друг на друга через языки пламени и засмеялись.

***

Не только Уолтер понял, что судил о новых знакомых неверно. Они тоже убедились, что первоначальное впечатление было ошибочным.

\- Как он тебе? – осведомился Гриф, когда они с Маурири остались наедине.

\- По-моему, хороший человек. И точно не стремится никого изничтожить. Думаю, то, что о нём рассказали Колину, действительно правда. Знаешь, я удивился, когда мы сюда прибыли и жители деревни нас обступили, как ты понимаешь, отнюдь не с наилучшими пожеланиями. Я думал, Фэйн испугается и попытается спрятаться за меня. Какое там. Он вышел вперёд. Не нагло, но без страха, по крайней мере, видимого. Не сжимался и не мямлил. Он явно привык спорить с толпой.

\- А с виду хиляк.

\- Как говорится, не суди о книге по обложке.

Изабель и та посмотрела на бактериолога по-новому, когда вместе с Дэвидом приехала забирать Маурири, Фэйна и ребят из команды. Болезнь была побеждена и уже не угрожала ничьей жизни. Уолтер не видел необходимости в дальнейшем присутствии на острове, хотя решил, что дней через десять нужно вернуться и проверить, как идут дела.

Полторы недели назад Изабель мельком попрощалась с невзрачным, неуклюжим зализанным человеком в нелепо официальном костюме. Сегодня утром на берегу мимо неё прошмыгнул высокий обладатель волнистых золотистых волос, практически блондин, в рубашке, лишённой всяких претензий на официальность.

\- Доброе утро, мисс Рид, - спешно поздоровался Уолтер, разгребающий остатки дел напоследок. Его поджимало время, он был суетливым и всклокоченным, зато точно знал, что надо предпринимать, а потому держался уверенно, хотя сам этого не осознавал.

«Ого», - подумала Изабель. Доктор-то не безнадёжен. Довольно симпатичный мужчина. Ему бы ещё чуток подкачаться или отъесться, и был бы привлекательный экземпляр.

***

У Китти тоже была масса возможностей поразмышлять о различиях между китайцами и полинезийцами. Живя в Шанхае, она не утруждала себя раздумьями о коренном населении, воспринимала их с некоторым пренебрежением. Считала, что они все покорные и непривередливые, прямо-таки созданные быть слугами. Сейчас стыдно было об этом вспомнить. Немало времени ушло, чтобы понять: они вовсе не послушные и не раболепные, просто в большинстве своём считают, что на европейцев не стоит тратить эмоции и нервы, не надо показывать чужакам, что у тебя внутри. Это китайцы испытывают настоящее презрение к белым, а не наоборот. И Китти довелось увидеть, что бывает, когда китайцы, наконец, выходят из себя – уж выйдут так выйдут, загонять обратно опасно для жизни. Когда знаменитое азиатское терпение лопается, лучше находиться где-нибудь подальше.

Полинезийцы же не прятали свою натуру, смотрели прямо в глаза, и изначально было понятно, что за попытку оскорбления можно серьёзно схлопотать, даже при том, что и на Таити закон благоволит колонизаторам. Полинезийцы не доводили себя до критической точки кипения, они предпочитали отвечать по мере поступления обид. Кстати, далеко не всех можно обидеть. Скажем, Ануату и Уолтер, и Китти откровенно побаивались. На своих служанок в Китае супруги не обращали внимания, а иногда повышали голос. Но попробовали бы Фэйны просто косо посмотреть на Ануату - их бы смело волной праведного возмущения этой бойкой, непомерно энергичной женщины.

Словом, Китти поняла, что здесь никто из местных не станет даже изображать уважение к ней лишь из-за цвета кожи. Это её устраивало.

Ей очень понравились Лепау. Тани и Теваки были прелестными детьми, а Лианни покоряла невероятным природным тактом, который удивительным образом сочетался с привычкой говорить правду в лицо. Жену Маурири нельзя было назвать идеальной красавицей, но никто не смог бы отрицать, что она хорошенькая и очень милая.

Узнав, что Китти любит играть на пианино, Лианни сказала:

\- У нас есть одно, в доме покойного свёкра. Если хочешь, я отведу тебя туда, и ты сможешь сыграть. Правда, не помню, когда Маурири последний раз его настраивал.

\- Твой муж играет на пианино? – Китти запоздало сообразила, что её удивление могло быть оскорбительным.

К счастью, Лианни не усмотрела ничего неприятного.

\- Лучше сказать, что он умеет играть на пианино. Любви к этому занятию у него нет, сейчас он не практикуется, но в своё время обучался.

«Боже. Сначала каннибалы с изящными манерами, теперь туземцы-пианисты. Что дальше? Женщины-бойцы?»

Пустующий дом находился недалеко от дома Маурири и Лианни, тоже у самого моря. Был простым, одноэтажным, не очень большим, однако позднее Китти оценила чрезвычайно удачную планировку. Оказалось, сюда даже проведено электричество, правда, случаются перебои, но проблема актуальна для всего города. Жилище состояло из нескольких комнат, вся мебель в которых ныне была накрыта разнообразными чехлами. Под одним из чехлов, в просторной гостиной, притаилось пианино – слегка, но не критично расстроенное.

Позднее Лианни заметила: Маурири не собирается продавать отцовский дом, но, наверное, охотно отдаст в аренду на определённый срок, чтоб временные хозяева присматривали за обстановкой, устраняли мелкие неполадки, не дали дому зачахнуть.

С одной стороны, обиталище вряд ли могло считаться респектабельным в понимании консервативных англичан; да и располагалось оно не в самой престижной части города - здесь жили главным образом полинезийцы. С другой стороны, Китти уже зареклась думать о ком-то свысока только из-за расы, цвета кожи и происхождения. Неприятные ей соотечественники-снобы вряд ли сунутся сюда со своими визитами вежливости, а это весомый плюс. Кто-то сочтёт такое жильё поводом смотреть на Фэйнов сверху вниз, но Фэйны научились неплохо чихать на чужое мнение. Люди, для которых престиж выше отношений, не стоят того, чтобы переживать из-за их отсутствия в твоей жизни. А вообще, главным, хотя и не очень логичным, аргументом для Китти была красота. Дом стоял в живописнейшем месте, отсюда открывался настолько чарующий вид и на бухту, и на горы, и на часть города, что дух захватывало.

Китти с Уолтером посоветовались и решили снять дом, если Маурири согласится. Было это уже после того, как возвратившийся Уолтер выслушал от жены всё, что она о нём думает, да и не думает тоже. Что он неблагодарный и бесчувственный, раз бездумно рискует собой после всего, что Китти для него сделала, после того, как он перепугал её в Мэй-Тан-Фу; и лучше она впрямь уедет в Англию, чем будет терпеть его выходки здесь! Но поскольку Китти говорила это, обнимая мужа, вряд ли стоило относиться к её словам излишне серьёзно.

Маурири идея насчёт аренды понравилась.

***

Когда-то Уолтер уверял жену, что Мэй-Тан-Фу – центр цивилизации по сравнению с Матаваи. Сейчас оба понимали, как сильно заблуждались. В Матаваи жизнь кипела, бурлила и сияла невероятными красками. Корабли со всего света приходили и уходили, люди приезжали и уезжали, представители разных национальностей и рас смешивались в пёструю толпу, гомонящую на многих языках.

Чем Китти не спешила восторгаться, так это местными женщинами – очень многие были красивы, что ничуть её не радовало. Уолтер, конечно, верный, но не слепой. В Китае тоже имелось немало красавиц, да они, как прочие соотечественницы и соотечественники, держались особняком от белых. Здесь же не наличествовало ощутимых преград и условностей. И одевались полинезийки куда откровеннее китаянок.

На воскресном обеде у Колина Китти познакомилась с Лавинией и Изабель. Миссис Фэйн они обе не понравились. Изабель хотя бы была при Дэвиде, а её юбка полностью скрывала ноги, блуза – спину и плечи. Чего не скажешь о Лавинии – у этой и плечи видны, и спина, и даже живот; и подол не мешает разглядывать изящные лодыжки. А какие глаза! Китти всегда считала карий цвет скучным, но глаза Лавинии были фактически чёрными, глубокими, с томной поволокой – такие называют колдовскими. Бонусом - лёгкая походка и природная грация. Короче говоря, Китти интуитивно ощутила: если кого из женщин и надо опасаться, так это мисс Тимото. Лавиния, впрочем, интереса к Уолтеру не проявила; неприязненно сощурилась, когда Трент представил ей доктора. Её реакция не ускользнула от внимания бактериолога, он традиционно смутился.

Зато с остальными нашёл общий язык, ошеломив Китти.

Ладно, двум таким мягким и интеллигентным людям как Уолтер и Колин, найти общий язык сам бог велел. Но разве может быть что-то общее у тихого скромного учёного с матёрым матросом по кличке Каннибал? Оказывается, может. Интерес к литературе, чтоб её. Серьёзно. Китти чуть взад себя не упала, когда Уолтер и Джек (который тоже был не слишком общителен; вероятно, это послужило объединяющей основной) начали обсуждать китайские детективы про средневекового судью Ди.

\- Он был реальной исторической личностью.

\- Знаю, об этом пишут во всех предисловиях, но чисто исторических заметок мне не попадалось, только художественные произведения, и то лишь одно-два.

\- По-моему, я привёз с собой книгу по истории китайской судебной системы, там Ди посвящены две или три главы. Я посмотрю в своих вещах.

\- Специально не трудитесь, док, но если попадётся под руку…

\- Обязательно дам Вам почитать.

Дэвид не отличался религиозностью, но питал глубокое уважение к отдельным представителям Церкви, не за веру, а за дела. Капитан был дружен с католическим священником, отцом Полем, из-за гибели которого до сих пор переживал. Уолтер, при своей склонности к атеизму, искренне уважал монахинь из Мэй-Тан-Фу, хотя не целиком одобрял их «детскую» политику.

Изабель шутливо отметила, что ей стоит поучиться у доктора приёмам торга. Сама она безоговорочно затмевала его на данном поприще, но всё-таки Рид не упускала случая взять на вооружение что-нибудь новенькое. А торговался Уолтер впрямь недурно, что Изабель с удивлением отметила ещё в Папеэте; она не ожидала подобного от тихони, коим на тот момент считала Фэйна. Уолтер подходил к процессу обстоятельно и подключал всю свою природную дотошность, точнее, занудство. Нудил капитально, методично, монотонно. Через полчаса и самый стойкий торговец готов был дом родной продать за полцены, лишь бы Фэйн отвязался.

А с Маурири Уолтер говорил о Европе, музеях, архитектуре. Они вдохновенно обсуждали Венецию, систему её каналов, сложность водных развязок. Когда позже бактериолог обмолвился об этом, Китти саркастично процедила:

\- Как жаль, что вы оба уже не свободны, из вас получилась бы такая чудесная пара.

\- Китти! – Уолтер вытаращился на жену с недоумением, стремительно перерастающим в тревогу. – Что с тобой такое?

Они сидели в гостиной своего нового дома. Под потолком горела электрическая лампа, ещё одна керосиновая стояла на столике. Уолтер занимал большое плетёное кресло, Китти забралась с ногами на подобие кушетки, заменявшее обычный диван.

Китти остро почувствовала, насколько ей чуждо всё – эта комната, этот дом, этот город и этот остров вместе со здешними жителями. Она хотела домой, в Англию. Хотела, чтоб Уолтер принадлежал только ей.

Она сама себе не желала признаваться, что способна на такую мелочность… Насколько Китти знала, у Уолтера никогда не было близких друзей. Сначала её это не удивляло, а потом подсознательно устраивало. Она словно нашла клад, о котором никто больше не догадывается, который никто больше не замечает. Приятно чувствовать себя владелицей огромного богатства, прежде никем не оценённого по достоинству. Ни в Лондоне, ни в Шанхае люди из их круга не обращали на Уолтера особого внимания. Но _эти_ люди почти сразу разглядели и оценили его, тем самым будто посягнув на сокровище, которое Китти считала своим и только своим. Если у Уолтера появятся друзья, не отдалится ли он от неё? Не перестанет ли она быть для него самым важным человеком?

Признаться себе всё-таки пришлось. Она ревнует Уолтера. Ревнует не к конкретному человеку, а к самой возможности, что кто-то перетянет часть его личного внимания и душевного тепла. Китти тут же обругала себя: гадкие, эгоистичные мысли! Уж если кто и заслуживает хороших друзей, друзей, способных воздать должное истинным достоинствам, так это Уолтер.

Воинственный настрой схлынул. Китти вздохнула, мотнула головой.

\- Извини. Наверное, я нервничаю из-за смены обстановки. Здесь всё ужасно непривычно, иногда аж страшновато.

В добрых синих глазах промелькнуло облегчение. С ласковой улыбкой Уолтер перебрался из кресла на кушетку, обнял жену. И после пары минут в его объятьях Китти самой захотелось сказать что-нибудь хорошее о Таити.

\- …Хотя жить рядом с морем довольно приятно.

\- Глупо было бы спорить. - Уолтер погладил её по волосам.

Китти опять вздохнула, припоминая события минувшего дня. Утром они виделись с Изабель на рынке, и, кажется, Китти была вежлива меньше, чем стоило.

\- Я вела себя грубо? Сегодня с мисс Рид. – Иногда Китти пугало умиротворяющее воздействие, которое на неё оказывал муж.

\- Не то чтобы. – Бактериолог снова нежно пробежался пальцами по её смоляным локонам. – Но холодновато, твоё раздражение было явственным.

После третьего вздоха Китти спросила:

\- Считаешь, мне надо извиниться?

\- Это тебе решать.

\- Уолтер! – Вместо возмущённого вскрика вышло жалобное восклицание. – Впредь не пытайся давить на мою совесть, у тебя это слишком хорошо получается!

***

Китти не подозревала, сколь сильно льстит себе, полагая, будто Изабель на неё обижена. Посторонняя изнеженная англичанка с заскоками не просто не входила в круг забот и интересов Рид, а была от этого круга так далеко, что Изабель не сразу вспомнила о вчерашнем, соображая, за что извиняется жена доктора.

Обычно Изабель устраивала себе выходной в начале календарной рабочей недели, и нынешний понедельник не являлся исключением. Горячей порой в конюшнях были суббота и в воскресенье, а затем наступало относительное затишье - оптимальное время, чтоб отдохнуть, не только для владелицы, но и для большой части работников. Паику и ещё подин конюх сегодня трудились, да сейчас умчались на обеденный перерыв. Изабель планировала выйти в город. Надела юбку и жакет из лёгкого синего материала, полностью распустила свои роскошные волосы. Она задержалась по чистой случайности; иначе миссис Фэйн её бы тут не застала.

До конюшен Рид Китти проводила Ануата. Собиралась внутрь вместе с "хозяйкой" (в случае с Ануатой сие слово можно применять исключительно в кавычках), но та попросила погулять где-нибудь и вернуться минут через двадцать - не хотелось каяться при свидетелях. Ануата не возражала, с ходу придумав, как с пользой потратить треть часа.

Изабель понимала, что с женой главного - и, возможно, единственного - бактериолога на Таити лучше поддерживать хорошие или хотя бы не плохие отношения, потому не рассмеялась и не стала объяснять, насколько мало её волнует поведение, мнение и вообще существование миссис Фэйн. Придав лицу безукоризненно вежливое выражение, Изабель покачала головой.

\- Не переживайте, всё в порядке. Я не сержусь. У всех бывают неудачные дни, когда невольно срываешься на окружающих.

Вспыхнув, Китти собралась возразить - ни на ком она не срывалась, лишь позволила себе неверный тон; однако осознала, что Рид права.

\- Что ж. - Фэйн разгладила подол светлого платья в оранжевый цветочек, поправила белую шляпку, покрутила зонтик от солнца. - Я рада, что Вы не держите на меня зла.

\- А я рада, что мы это прояснили. - "Иди отсюда поскорее, меня ведь надолго не хватит, право слово. Есть дела важнее и интереснее, чем торчать здесь с тобой, переливая из пустого в порожнее". 

\- Что ж... - повторила Китти, чувствующая, что её общества не жаждут. Если Ануата пунктуальна, то вернётся минут через пятнадцать. Можно подождать её где-нибудь неподалёку от ворот конюшен, снаружи. - Тогда я, наверное, пойду.

\- Вы доберётесь сами? - Изабель хоть и не восторгалась Китти, понимала, что той приходится нелегко в чужом городе, где вдобавок не всё гладко в плане криминала.

\- Меня проводит домработница, она вот-вот должна подойти.

\- Славно. - Предлагать попить чаю, дабы скоротать ожидание, Изабель точно не намеревалась. - Тогда до встречи, миссис Фэйн.

\- До встречи, мисс Рид.

Но едва Китти направилась к арочному выходу, как из него вынырнули трое мужчин, все крупные и подозрительно смахивающие на бандитов. По крайней мере, так Китти представляла себе коварных головорезов, про которых читала в романах, - крепкие, в потрёпанных безрукавных рубахах на голу грудь, с лицами, способными напугать любой кирпич, и вряд ли часто заглядывающие к парикмахеру. У двоих была европейская внешность, у одного полинезийская; впрочем, их происхождение - последнее, что взволновало Китти. Она отступила назад, к амбару, подле которого стояла Изабель.

\- Кто из вас Изабель Рид? - выплюнул блондин с маленькими глазками, уперев в бока массивные кулачищи.

Иногда люди оказываются именно теми, кем видятся с первого взгляда.

Быстрые логика и реакция не раз спасали Изабель жизнь. Рид ткнула пальцем в Китти.

\- Она! - Разумеется, не надеялась, что молодцы скажут: "Отлично, тогда ты свободна" и оставят её в покое, полностью переключившись на Фэйн. Нет, Изабель рассчитывала, что Китти начнёт отнекиваться, и парни растеряются; это, вероятно, даст крохотное преимущество. А в том, что преимущество понадобится, Рид не сомневалась. Типы уголовного вида просто так не приходят, особенно в то время, когда рядом больше никого нет (или не должно было быть). 

\- Что?! - взвилась Китти, бросив панический взгляд и на Изабель, и на визитёров. - Нет, нет! Это она!

\- Нет, она! - настаивала Изабель, изображая невинный ужас и как бы невзначай сделав шаг влево. Поближе к вилам, прислонённым к амбарной двери.

Мужчины, переглянувшись, без слов постановили: "Берём обеих". Двинулись на перепуганную Китти и также далёкую от безмятежности, однако сосредоточенную Изабель.

Блондин с маленькими глазками истошно взвыл, когда вилы вонзились в его левую ногу, выше колена. Он согнулся, зажав рану, Изабель же молниеносно схватила ведро с водой. Вода была выплеснута на второго нападающего, а само ведро встретилось с физиономией первого. Блондин рухнул наземь. Третий визитёр был занят Китти и не представлял опасности для Рид на ближайшие несколько секунд. Миссис Фэйн оказалась куда более лёгкой добычей. Кто бы сомневался.

Без лишних условностей мокрый бандит заехал Изабель по лицу. Менее крепкая леди от подобного лишилась бы сознания, но мисс Рид устояла, хотя отшатнулась и замерла на пару-тройку мгновений, ибо мир перед глазами закружился.

Подоспел освободившийся третий молодчик и обхватил Изабель сзади, крепко-накрепко, поверх рук. Уже поднявшийся блондин, разъярённый болью, отбросил всякие церемонии. Он наградил Изабель таким ударом, от которого и здоровый мужчина потерял бы сознание.


	5. 4. Переоценка ценностей

Открывать глаза Изабель не спешила. Главной причиной была не раскалывающаяся голова, а осторожность. Пока достаточно того, что вроде всё на месте; теперь надо прислушаться к обстановке и пораскинуть мозгами.

Твёрдая поверхность, на которой лежала Рид, покачивалась. Плеск воды, приглушённый, но отчётливый, избавлял от последних сомнений – она на судне. В каюте или трюме.

Список недоброжелателей Рид был обширен, и оставалось лишь гадать, кто из них избрал подобный способ мести или, скорее, доставки. Изабель до сих пор в этом грешном мире, значит, недоброжелателю она нужна живой, во всяком случае, поначалу.

Это явно человек, у которого нет её фотографии, иначе он показал бы снимок подручным, и те не растерялись бы, обнаружив двух женщин вместо одной. Опять же – молодчики неспроста явились в самый безлюдный период, они должны были выяснить распорядок дня в конюшнях. Если действовали заранее, почему заранее же не узнали, как выглядит Изабель? Разве что работать парням пришлось в спешке, и они умудрились провернуть всё за несколько часов.

Едем дальше. Раз её транспортируют, заказчик, очевидно, не на Таити или, как минимум, не в Матаваи. Он мог не посетить город самолично по ряду причин, но вероятнее всего, не хотел, чтоб его там увидели. Почему? Находится в розыске или предпочитает не показываться на глаза кому-то посерьёзнее жандармов-полицейских?

Слишком мало фактов и слишком, слишком много вариантов. Гадать можно до бесконечности.

Подавив стон, Изабель открыла глаза. Она успела понять, что в своей условной темнице находится не одна, и догадывалась, на чей малоодобрительный взгляд наткнётся первым делом.

Свет проникал через два малюсеньких окошка, в которые даже ребёнок бы не пролез. Да и какой смысл пролезать? Чтобы выкинуться в открытое море?

Сидевшая на полу и прислонившаяся спиной к стене Китти, похоже, успела наплакаться, накричаться, покачать права и убедиться в бесполезности всех вышеизложенных действий.

\- Как ты могла втянуть меня в это? – прошипела она, злобно лягнув Изабель ногой.

Каюта оказалась крошечной, посему дотянуться друг до дружки труда не составляло.

Изабель в долгу не осталась и незамедлительно лягнула Китти в ответ, после чего уселась.

\- Думаешь, узнай они сразу, что я это я, тебя бы отпустили с миром? Ты правда такая дура? Ты бы минуты не прожила, свидетели никому не нужны. Я обеспечила тебе отсрочку, ты должна благодарить, а не возмущаться.

Китти приоткрыла рот, но ничего не сказала и отвернулась, нервно прижимая к губам кулачок. Лицо у неё было перепуганное и заплаканное. Изабель заметила, что край платья Фэйн немного порван.

\- Тебе ничего не сделали? – смягчившись, спросила Рид. В происходящем нет вины Китти. Истинная английская барышня, наверняка прежде не сталкивавшаяся с прямым насилием, должно быть, пребывает в ужасе.

Насупившись, Китти ткнула пальцем в фингал на своей скуле, который Изабель и так видела.

\- Я имела в виду другое. Тебя не изнасиловали?

Вздрогнув от одной лишь мысли, которая, впрочем, её уже посещала, Китти мотнула головой.

\- Нет. В этом смысле меня не тронули. – Но ведь могут в любой момент. И убить тоже могут в любой момент. Китти зажмурилась, закусила фалангу большого пальца. Из-под ресниц выкатилась слезинка.

\- Давно ты очнулась? – Изабель прежде всего интересовала информация, однако был в вопросе если не успокаивающий, то отвлекающий аспект.

\- Пару часов назад. Может, больше.

\- Уже в каюте?

\- Да.

\- Происходило что-нибудь примечательное?

\- А что конкретно считать примечательным, когда тебя похищают и везут неизвестно куда?! – вскипела Китти, вытирая слёзы. – Подскажи, пожалуйста, у меня самой пока мало опыта!

***

Можно было предположить, что вскоре после того, как их утащили с конюшни, туда пришла Ануата, не обнаружила хозяйки и побежала к Уолтеру. Уолтер, без сомнения, поднял тревогу, и скорее всего, Дэвид, Маурири и остальные друзья быстро оказались в курсе дела. Вероятно, пропавших уже ищут. Это обнадёживает, вот только как выйти на след похитителей, которые, надо думать, старательно таились? Откуда друзьям и служителям закона знать, что пленниц увезли морем, а не затащили в горы, не спрятали в городском доме или не убили и закопали в джунглях?

Если Рид держалась молодцом, ибо у неё имелся богатейший опыт по части подобных передряг, то Фэйн сходила с ума от страха, и нет смысла подробно описывать её кошмарное смятение.

Когда судно встало на якорь и невольных гостий вытолкали на палубу, до сумерек оставалось не более часа. В челне их переправили на берег под неприятной охраной уже знакомых наёмников, жаждущих поквитаться с Изабель и сдерживающихся лишь в силу договора с нанимателем.

Сам наниматель обошёлся без внезапных появлений и иных драматических эффектов, он был среди тех, кто ждал на небольшой песчаной полосе между морем и лесом. Загорелый, здоровый мужчина лет пятидесяти. Ему составляли компанию несколько человек, крепких и не обременённых тонкой душевной организацией.

\- Наконец-то мы встретились снова, мисс Рид, - торжественно протянул он.

Изабель хватило самообладания не выдать паники. Изначально было понятно, что нечего ждать от этой поездки хорошего, но сейчас стало ясно, что всё гораздо хуже, чем могло бы быть. Нанимателем оказался Лотар Уосс. Австралийский плантатор-рабовладелец, которому Изабель, Дэвид и Маурири основательно насолили года полтора назад – устроили побег рабам, подожгли плантацию, донесли в полицию. Зря, конечно, Изабель тогда назвала ему своё настоящее имя. Ещё один мало радующий факт – среди спутников Уосса маячил и Слэй, его сообщник и поставщик рабов, у коего к Рид тоже имелись глубоко личные претензии. В частности, из-за неё ему устраивали речные погружения в металлической клетке на канате (сперва, наоборот, сама Изабель подверглась этой пытке по милости Слэя), а затем засадили за решётку, откуда он бежал.

\- Уж не хотите ли Вы сказать, что соскучились по мне? – с фальшивой беззаботностью осведомилась Рид.

Уосс расплылся в спокойной и оттого ещё более жуткой улыбке.

\- Именно так, моя дорогая.

***

\- Прошу вас, остановитесь! Это же чудовищно! – Трудно метаться, когда руки связаны за спиной и тебя держит под локоть шкафоподобный амбал, но Китти справлялась. Даже страх не мог заглушить её нормальное человеческое возмущение. – Прекратите!

Миссис Фэйн игнорировали. Все сосредотачивались на главной потехе – Изабель в клетке. Слэй давно мечтал об этом и наслаждался каждой секундой своей мести.

Схема стандартная: река, горизонтально искривлённое, нависшее над водой дерево, перекинутый канат, железная клетка. И Изабель внутри. Иногда клетку опускали в воду минуты на полторы, и Китти едва не падала в обморок. Сама Изабель, которую Уосс предварительно наградил парой новых кровоподтёков на лице, держалась достойно. Она знала, что мольбы только доставят её мучителям дополнительную радость. Она не плакала, а, едва делая первый, глубокий, судорожный вдох, тут же перекидывала неистовый взгляд на Уосса и остальную свору. И держала, пока не приходилось поднимать лицо, чтобы, просунув его между верхними прутьями, сделать последний вдох перед очередным погружением.

У Китти зуб на зуб не попадал, её колотило, и единственное, чего она жаждала, - проснуться и обнаружить, что всё было ночным кошмаром.

Эпидемия, массовые смерти от болезни – это очень, очень страшно, но к такому Китти успела привыкнуть. А тут был совершенно иной вид страха, вызванный ничем не прикрытой жестокостью, осознанием того, что ты и ещё один человек полностью во власти кучки садистов, и некому вас защитить. Китти не позволяла себе думать, что изверги сотворят с ней, когда им надоест измываться над Рид, или когда Рид попросту убьют. Уосса удивило наличие второй пленницы, и он вряд ли уже решил, как распорядиться этим симпатичным бонусом, но точно не намеревался возвращать Китти домой в целости и сохранности.

Пока Лотара занимала исключительно Изабель.

Темнота стремительно набегала, поглощая всё вокруг. Клетку теперь едва можно было разглядеть – свет факелов с берега до неё практически не доставал. Зато хрип Изабель слышался чётко.

Китти плакала от бессильного отчаяния и жалости. Да, Изабель ей не нравилась, но ведь есть же элементарное сочувствие!

\- Пора закругляться, - прокряхтел один из тех, кто держал канат и отвечал за поднятие-опускание клетки. – Ни черта не видно. – Похоже, ему надоела монотонная работа, однако он был прав.

Лотара и самого начало утомлять однообразие процесса, он, признаться, ожидал от Изабель эмоций посильнее. Тем не менее, постановил:

\- Ещё пару раз. Поднимай.

Китти без труда догадалась, что сейчас он обдумывает другие издевательства и среди прочего планирует поразвлечься с Изабель в палатке или за ближайшим кустарником.

Вода с лёгким шумом окрутила появившиеся над поверхностью прутья, заскрипел металл… На сей раз клетку подняли быстрее обычного. Ничего удивительного, ведь она была пуста.

Умение учиться на ошибках не раз спасало Изабель Рид. Первое, что она сделала, когда закончилась (ну, все думали, что закончилась) история с работорговцами, - стала учиться вскрывать подручными предметами навесные металлические замки той конструкции, которая чаще всего использовалась для клеток. У Рид и прежде был опыт по части взлома, теперь же навыки отточились до настоящего мастерства. Отмычки у неё при себе не имелось. Иногда Изабель клала в карман шпильки, на случай, если потребуется срочно заколоть волосы. Однако сегодня и шпилек при ней не было. И хорошо, потому что замок всё равно слишком громоздкий, шпилькой с таким не справиться. Заколка – другое дело.

Уже на пятом или шестом погружении она фактически справилась с замком, дело упиралось в последний щелчок. Ей требовалось дождаться, когда темнота станет надёжным союзником, укрывающим от чужих глаз. Дерево нависало над тихим бочагом, но через несколько метров начиналось основное русло со стремительным течением, шум коего с лихвой перекроет всплеск, когда ты вынырнешь. Как и большинство горных рек, эта не отличалась солидной шириной, и даже посредственный пловец без труда перебрался бы на другой берег; а Изабель плавала отменно. Оставалось поскорее выбраться на сушу и скрыться в джунглях, пусть Уосс с его прихвостнями попробуют отыскать её в кромешной мгле.

***

Они и попробовали. После того как Лотар взревел разъярённым зверем. Некоторое время ушло на проверки (а не притаилась ли Рид где-то рядом, не плавает ли аккурат под клеткой) и ругательства, но в целом действовали молодчики оперативно.

Почти все рванули в погоню – одни через реку, другие не меняя берега, на случай, если Изабель решила схитрить и спрятаться поблизости. Китти осталась с двумя наёмниками у костра и молилась, чтобы они не надумали ничего эдакого. На её счастье, парни побаивались Уосса и не осмеливались позволять себе лишнее без его одобрения, хотя взгляды на пленницу бросали более чем красноречивые, да и с речью не церемонились – скабрезных предложений, фантазий и обсуждений Китти услышала больше, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь.

Удивительно, что она не расплакалась снова. Наверное, слёзный запас в человеческом организме ограничен.

Неожиданно один амбал умолк, насторожившись.

\- Ты слышал?

Второй тоже притих.

\- Нет.

Однако в следующую же секунду что-то действительно зашуршало в кустарнике неподалёку, кратко, но отчётливо.

\- Что там?

\- Я откуда знаю, недоумок? Сходи да посмотри!

\- Сам иди!

\- Струсил?

Даже если в кустах засела Рид, одна женщина против двух дюжих мужчин – невелика угроза. Ну, эти мужчины так полагали, не они ведь сегодня днём наведывались в конюшни. А упирались оба потому, что каждый стремился доказать собственное превосходство, пусть и по мелочи.

\- Кончай придуриваться!

\- Да кто здесь придуривается-то?

\- Да ты, кто ж ещё!

\- А по-моему, ты!..

Сей в высшей степени интеллектуальный диалог оборвался, когда оба его участника с разницей в полторы секунды получили сзади по головам чем-то тяжёлым. Тот, что был крепче, отключился не сразу, и Изабель пришлось ударить дополнительно.

От быстрой смены ситуации, от испуга, непонимания и надежды Китти потеряла чувство пространства и пошатнулась.

\- Не вздумай! – прошипела Изабель, присваивая нож охранника. – Если грохнешься в обморок, я тебя тут и оставлю!

Она освободила руки Китти, сунула нож в сапог, вытряхнула камни из второго сапога, коим ранее орудовала на манер дубинки, надела на ногу, затем конфисковала у неприятелей револьверы. Наверняка ребята имели при себе ещё оружие, но Изабель было не до тщательных осмотров.

\- А теперь давай за мной! – Она схватила дрожащую Фэйн за предплечье и ринулась к стене джунглей. – Не отставай!

***

Изабель понимала, что бандиты, вероятно, выбрали необитаемый остров, посему нечего и надеяться домчаться до какого-нибудь населённого пункта и получить защиту. Идеальным вариантом было бы доплыть до лодки - всего сотня ярдов от берега, и огонёк хорошо виден, - обезвредить оставшихся там парней и под парусом уйти восвояси. Но Рид трезво оценивала собственные силы. С Дэвидом или Маурири она безоговорочно решилась бы, а в нынешних обстоятельствах предприятие будет чистым самоубийством, ведь неизвестно даже, сколько человек осталось на судне. Единственный выход, который видела Изабель, - убежать подальше в джунгли (кроме них укрыться негде) и прятаться, пока Уоссу с дружками не надоест искать. Тоже не идеальный план, однако более реальный, чем предыдущие.

От юбки она избавилась, едва выплыла из клетки. Нижнее бельё особой длиной не отличалось, и сейчас ветки больно хлестали по оголённым частям ног, но она не замечала, отчаянно пытаясь определить, не звучат ли поблизости голоса шайки. Прислушиваться и бежать практически вслепую (темнота в лесу была непроницаемой), стараясь не упасть и ничего себе не вывернуть – задача ой не из лёгких, особенно когда с тобой «прицепом» беспомощное напуганное создание. Впрочем, созданию надо отдать должное – мчится во все лопатки, если и истерит, то сдавленно, не отвлекаясь от основных задач.

Они бежали не меньше получаса, обе задыхались, бока пронзала противная боль. Но они не останавливались… Пока Китти не упала, запнувшись-таки о корягу или камень. Она схватилась за коленку, сдерживая врущийся наружу крик. Изабель понадобилось секунд пять, чтоб перевести дух, после чего она прошептала во мглу, где очертания предметов не столько виднелись, сколько угадывались:

\- Ты цела?

\- В основном да, - негромко простонала Китти откуда-то слева. – Кажется…

Рядом что-то хрустнуло – не то ветка, не то сучок. Единичный звук, но эта единичность и подчёркивала его неестественность. Через несколько мгновений кто-то схватил Изабель сзади, её рот крепко зажала грубая ладонь.

***

Поначалу Китти не понравилось, что беспардонно пролезший в хижину горячий солнечный луч упал на её лицо. Но она вспомнила о вчерашнем дне, о том, что сегодня могла вообще не проснуться. Солнечный луч – до чего ж славно!

Она открыла, потирая, глаза, поморгала и приподнялась на экзотическом ложе, куда накануне свалилась в полном изнеможении и не сняв одежду – частично от усталости, частично из предосторожности.

Недавние события пронеслись в мозгу ускоренным фильмом. Китти с трудом верила, что всё это действительно случилось с ней. Но ведь случилось же. Её похитили, удерживали силой, затем вызволили. Дальше был сумасшедший бег и неожиданная встреча с тремя местными жителями. Ну, не совсем с местными – насколько удалось понять, на тот остров, куда её и Изабель привезли, представители племени отправлялись пару раз в месяц поохотиться. Смекнули, что что-то неладно, но вмешиваться не стали, вероятно, не жаждали рисковать жизнями и идти с копьями да стрелами против пистолетов да ружей из-за белых женщин. Но потом всё-таки вмешались и под покровом ночи увезли Китти с Изабель на свой остров, в узких лодках преодолев несколько миль.

«Уолтер с ума сходит». Слово «наверное» в этой мысли было бы однозначно лишним.

Благословив того, кто оставил ей миску с фруктами и большой кувшин с водой, Китти набросилась на еду. У неё со вчерашнего утра во рту не было ни крошки, и живот немилосердно крутило.

Подкрепившись, умывшись, расчесавшись пятернёй и предприняв жалкие попытки придать несчастному платью хоть сколько-то респектабельный вид, Фэйн осторожно высунулась на улицу.

Поселение представляло собой десятка два хижин, разбросанных на сравнительно небольшом участке джунглей; как показалось Китти, без всякой системы. Улицы напоминали широкие тропинки, правда, в центре имелось подобие площади – расчищенное пространство, где, наверное, проводились массовые собрания. Сейчас ничего официального не происходило, но в углу условной площади Китти заметила группу мужчин, возглавлял которых упитанный субъект средних лет с пёстрым перьёвым головным убором. Все были в набедренных повязках, некоторые держали копья. Они разговаривали с Изабель, которая умудрилась добыть (а может, ей подарили) саронг и теперь носила его вместо понесшего невосполнимую утрату костюма. Один из членов племени, похоже, выполнял функции переводчика.

Китти застыла. Всё было настолько непривычным, что казалось ей диким.

Несколько детишек, пристроившихся у соседней хижины, не без любопытства глазели на странную тётю с короткими – не доходящими до плеч – волосами и в необычном наряде. Китти неуверенно улыбнулась им. От юной компании отделилась девочка лет шести, приблизилась к Фэйн.

\- Привет, - поздоровалась та.

Девочка не ответила. Возможно, не понимала. Она протянула руку и аккуратно, одним пальцем, опробовала на ощупь подол Китти. Похоже, ей понравилась цветочно-оранжевая расцветка, вопреки тому, что чистота ткани оставляла желать лучшего. Ещё раз плавно ткнув в подол, девочка рассмеялась и подала Китти большой красный цветок, который, оказывается, держала в другой руке.

\- Спасибо, - Фэйн приняла подарок рассеянно, но с благодарностью.

Они с малышкой обменялись улыбками, после чего маленькая полинезийка вернулась к друзьям, и весёлая компания наперегонки умчалась прочь.

\- Как себя чувствуешь?

Китти дёрнулась, обнаружив, что Изабель стоит рядом и смотрит на неё, сложив руки.

\- Бывало и лучше, но, учитывая обстоятельства, грех жаловаться. – Помедлив секунду, Китти спросила: - А ты как? – Она не смогла заставить себя отвести взгляд от синяков на лице Рид.

И Рид это понимала.

\- Ерунда, - усмехнулась Изабель, - бывало и хуже.

Не то чтобы Китти ей не поверила, но в глазах читалось удивление, достаточное, чтоб Изабель захотелось пуститься в подробности из любопытства – проверить реакцию.

\- Меня подвешивали на цепь и избивали, морили голодом и жаждой, и с клеточно-водными процедурами я уже была знакома – прошлый раз «наслаждалась» ими пару дней подряд почти без перерыва. Так что, если я говорю, что бывало хуже, значит, впрямь бывало хуже.

Китти состроила неопределённую гримасу, не представляя, как услышанное можно прокомментировать словами. К тому же, есть темы важнее.

\- О чём вы сейчас говорили? Эти люди помогут нам вернуться в Матаваи?

\- Возможно. – На лице Изабель отразилась серьёзная озабоченность, дотоле спрятанная за умеренной бравадой. – Им, видишь ли, не нравятся работорговцы.

\- Неудивительно.

\- Здесь есть две девушки, которые раньше жили в другой деревне, одной из тех, откуда Слэй со своей бандой похищал полинезийцев, чтоб продать в рабство, в том числе Уоссу.

\- Та-а-к, - протянула Китти, понимая, что это не конец объяснений.

\- Если я верно уловила, местные хотят снарядить отряд и отправить за Слээем, Уоссом и остальными. Привезти сюда и предъявить тем девушкам на опознание.

Что случится, если бывшие рабыни узнают в «гостях» работорговцев и/или рабовладельца, Китти примерно догадывалась, но не сумела найти в себе жалости к негодяям.

\- Замечательно, но что будет с нами? Нас могут отвезти хотя бы до ближайшего мало-мальски цивильного населённого пункта, откуда получится добраться до Матаваи?

\- Могут. Но не факт, что отвезут.

Китти уставилась на Изабель с недоумением. Рид терпеливо растолковала:

\- Если Уосса и компанию опознают, живыми их не отпустят, а мы автоматически превратимся в нежелательных свидетелей. Конечно, люди племени понимают, что у нас самих зуб на эту банду и мы не будем её оплакивать. Но местные – признаю: не без оснований – не очень-то доверяют всем белым в принципе. С их точки зрения, нет гарантии, что мы, оказавшись дома, не ринемся первым делом к властям, которые забросят сюда полсотни вооружённых людей и отправят всю деревню за решётку, а то и перестреляют.

\- Получается, нас тоже могут захотеть убить?..

\- Допускаю. Но вероятнее, предпочтут оставить живыми в качестве кого-то среднего между пленницами, рабынями и заложницами. Хотя, не исключено, что всё-таки отпустят, я работаю над этим. – Встретившись взглядом с одним из руководителей племени, Изабель послала ему очаровательную улыбку.

После минувших потрясений Китти отреагировала гораздо спокойнее, чем сама от себя ожидала. В данный момент она не в состоянии ничего изменить, зато ситуация может измениться без её участия, притом в лучшую сторону. Вдруг банда уже покинула тот остров и её не найдут? Тогда Китти и Изабель просто отпустят с миром, ведь так?

Покачав головой, Китти словно стряхнула бесполезные ныне мысли и обратилась к Изабель с неуверенной мягкостью:

\- Я до сих пор не поблагодарила тебя. Ты могла оставить меня там и бежать одна. Спасибо, что вернулась за мной, я ценю это, правда. – Возможно, получилось нескладно, но говорила Китти от всего сердца. Ни одна её подруга, а уж тем более просто знакомая, из Англии или Китая не поставила бы ради неё на кон свободу и жизнь. Да что там, родная сестра и та не решилась бы, и Китти не смогла бы осуждать. А тут посторонняя женщина, сделала то, на что далеко, далеко не каждый мужчина отважился бы. Странно, но приятно. – Спасибо.

\- Пожалуйста, - без особенных эмоций откликнулась Рид. - Вспомним об этом, когда мне понадобится, чтоб твой муж закрыл глаза на какой-нибудь подлежащий проверке груз или иным способом посодействовал моим деловым интересам.

Чрезмерно проницательной Китти отродясь не была, но поняла, что Изабель, по своим причинам, не хочет, чтоб её заподозрили в благородстве. Ни один здоровый расчёт не толкнёт рассудительную женщину рискнуть собой ради призрачного блата, когда первоочередная задача – спасти собственную шкуру. Фэйн не обиделась, однако и навязывать задушевную беседу не стала.

***

Женщины и дети собрались в дальней части деревни, откуда было не видно – зато неплохо слышно – происходящее на центральной «площади». Изабель и Китти тоже привели сюда, усадив вместе с остальными. Несколько воинов стояли по периметру, присматривая за полупленницами, но главным образом на всякий случай охраняя всех.

Два больших костра боролись с темнотой. Многие старались отсесть подальше, ища баланс между жарой и освещением. Но Китти не хотела отстраняться, ибо вопреки тропической теплоте ночи её била дрожь. Перед глазами стояли Уосс, Слэй и компания. Избитые и потрёпанные, брошенные на колени, они уже не казались грозными и опасными. Китти даже почти простила их, но увидела шрамы на телах бывших рабынь. И всё-таки очень страшно осознавать, что вот-вот прервётся чья-то жизнь. Прервётся не от болезни и не в бою, а целенаправленно, по расписанию. Ей не доводилось наблюдать казни; не довелось и сейчас, но всё происходило слишком близко, чтобы это можно было игнорировать.

Вряд ли их расстреляют. Вероятно, перережут горло.

Наступило осязаемое затишье, затем послышались звуки безнадёжной борьбы, мольбы о пощаде. Молили не все. Голоса Уосса слышно не было. Потом - вскрики, обрывавшиеся неестественным каркающе-булькающим звуком (правда, Китти не поручилась бы, что этот звук не породило её подстёгнутое ужасом воображение). И ведь похожая участь может совсем скоро ожидать их с Изабель.

Лицо сидящей рядом Изабель оставалось непроницаемым. Возможно, она разрабатывает очередной план побега. Возможно, в этом плане снова есть место для Китти, но это не значит, что всё пройдёт успешно. Объективно – у опытной Рид куда больше шансов выкрутиться и спастись, чем у неподготовленной, сбитой с толку Китти.

Девочка, та самая, что недавно подарила Фэйн цветок, пристроилась по другую сторону от Китти и, услышав крики, испуганно прижалась к ней.

\- Ш-ш-ш, - ласково прошептала Китти, приобняв малышку и вспомнив, как сидела с детьми монастыря, когда в Мэй-Тан-Фу шёл бой. Поглаживая девочку по макушке, Китти повернула голову к Изабель. Не исключено, что кто-то из окружающих знает английский язык, но Китти не простит себе, если упустит шанс. Неприятно, что разобрать её речь могут посторонние, однако лучше так, чем вовсе никак. – Мы же обе понимаем, что у тебя больше шансов выбраться из этого переплёта. Если со мной что-то случится, передай Уолтеру, что я люблю его.

Изабель посмотрела на неё со смесью удивления и раздражения, словно напрочь забыла про Китти и та отвлекла её от важных дел.

\- Нет уж, - ровно вымолвила Рид, - я ему передам, что ты проклинаешь день, когда решила приехать с ним сюда, винишь во всём только его и вообще мечтаешь вернуться к своему шанхайскому любовнику.

Когда первое оцепенение спало, Китти быстро заморгала; глаза полнились недоумением и обидой. Вопрос «Как ты узнала?» был настолько явным, что не требовал озвучивания.

\- О, брось. Люди вечно считают себя единственными и неповторимыми, свято верят, что они с макушки до пят особенные и их история не похожа ни на чью другую. Меня это так умиляет. И забавляет. На самом деле всё очень просто: любящий муж не потащил бы жену в рассадник холеры. Если б жена и захотела поехать сама, такой человек, как твой Уолтер, не позволил бы. Он намеренно подверг тебя опасности, и ты не могла сопротивляться, значит, у него был компромат. Измена и месть – самое логичное объяснение. Сколько тебе сейчас лет? Сколько было, когда ты вышла замуж? Браки от безысходности – обычное дело. Так и вижу: с одной стороны страшненький скучный муж, с другой – какой-нибудь шанхайский красавчик, наверное, в противоположность мужу, брюнет, и предположу, что высокий – это твой тип. Вероятно, женатый. Дальше, понятное дело, близость смерти, переоценка ценностей. И муж, оказывается, не такой уж страшненький и не особо скучный, да? Поэтому завязывай с лирическими причитаниями и помни: если не выберешься, я скажу Уолтеру, что ты до последнего вздоха продолжала любить своего высокого брюнета.

Ни сейчас, ни после Китти не понимала, каким чудом не вцепилась Изабель в волосы. Фэйн получила удар в самое уязвимое место и в самый неожиданный момент, злость в ней бушевала и вскипала, застилая глаза… И именно она придала Китти сил и решимости во что бы то ни стало выкарабкаться.

***

Раньше Дэвид считал, что нет ничего хуже бездействия, но теперь знал - есть. Намного тяжелее иметь возможность действовать, осознавать, что утекают бесценные минуты, каждая из которых может стать решающей, но не представлять, куда двигаться. Они – Дэвид, Мо и, разумеется, Фэйн, - суетились как угорелые, да и Морлэйс не оставался в стороне. Только толку не было, ибо никто не знал, что случилось. Изабель и Китти испарились. Во дворе конюшни обнаружились следы драки, нашлись шляпка и зонтик миссис Фэйн, но на этом всё. Никто ничего не видел, а из людей в городе и на пристани, опрошенных наудачу, одни разводили руками, другие активно подключали фантазию и наделяли безобидные события подковёрным смыслом. Если и было среди рассказанного что-то стоящее, оно затерялось в ворохе преувеличенных подозрений. Друзья хватались за версии, проверяли, строили предположения, и всё впустую.

А потом к Дэвиду пришёл Морлэйс… Гриф сразу почуял неладное, и даже не потому, что лейтенант явился лично. Уж больно странный у Морлэйса был взгляд.

\- В Заливе Кука* нашли тело. Белая женщина, длинные каштановые волосы. Лицо разбито до неузнаваемости. Телосложением, по описанию, похожа на мисс Рид… На миссис Фэйн тоже, но у миссис Фэйн короткие волосы… В общем, Гриф, думаю, Вам стоит поехать со мной, Вы сможете достовернее опознать или опровергнуть…

[*Залив Кука – бухта на острове Муреа, расположенном недалеко от Таити; прим. авт.]

Дэвид молча кивнул. Тут же отправился к лодке с Мо, за ними увязался док, который понимал, что если тело впрямь принадлежит Изабель, то и Китти может быть неподалёку.

Гриф отдавал себе полнейший отчёт в каждом действии. И лишь теперь, в отвратительно холодном подвале одной из деревенских хижин сообразил, что близок к панике. Мозг принялся отбиваться от неё отвлекающими замечаниями. Тут хранят продукты, удивительно, что хозяин позволил принести сюда труп; у него, возможно, не было выбора. Повезло, что о теле сообщили, такие находки порой игнорируются, или же полинезийцы сами наскоро хоронят покойника и забывают о нём.

Тело лежало на земляном полу, поверх одной циновки, накрытое другой. Такое покрывало смотрелось нелепо. Мерцание керосиновых ламп подчёркивало мрачность обстановки. Морлэйс, Маурири и Фэйн стояли рядом. Доктор был чертовски бледен.

Прикусив щёку, Дэвид опустился на корточки и отогнул циновку. Поднёс лампу ближе…

На трупе практически не было живого места (невесёлый каламбур), его, судя по всему, знатно побило о рифы. Однако Дэвиду хватило трёх секунд, чтоб понять, что перед ним не Изабель. Да, параметры примерно схожие, но очертания, формы – даже если делать скидку на повреждения – не те. Вдобавок, на правом запястье несчастной была небольшая татуировка.

\- Это не Изабель, - выдохнул Дэвид, не скрывая облегчения.

Выдохнул и Уолтер.

\- Вы уверены? – спросил Морлэйс, не демонстрирующий радость, но тоже не разочарованный. Изабель была той ещё занозой в системе правосудия вообще и карьере лейтенанта в частности, однако он к ней привык и по-своему уважал, в некотором роде даже привязался.

\- Абсолютно.

***

Они столько раз попадали в переделки, и вместе, и по отдельности. Изабель далеко не впервые окутывала неизвестность и опасность. Но никогда прежде Дэвид не изводился настолько. Тогда он переживал за Изабель так же, как переживал бы за любого своего друга. Но сейчас всё иначе, сейчас она была важнее и ближе… Если он потеряет контроль над собой, будет только хуже. Фэйну в этом плане проще, он не местный и от него всё равно мало что зависит, посему док может с чистой совестью предаваться отчаянию, а также спрашивать и переспрашивать одно и тоже, нудить и сокрушаться. Благо, он не слишком этим увлекается, видимо, тоже осознаёт, что пользы не будет никакой. И да благословят небеса Маурири, который всё это время был ненавязчивой и несокрушимой поддержкой им обоим.

«Рэттлер» подходил к Матаваи в шестом часу вечера. Уолтер и Дэвид поочерёдно смотрели в бинокль на пристань. Они не знали, что ожидают увидеть, но это было хоть какое-то занятие. Пристань, как обычно, не страдала от безлюдности. Внимание Грифа привлекала только что появившаяся знакомая фигурка.

\- Клэр. – Дэвид плотнее прижал бинокль к глазам. Да, ошибки быть не может. Девушка, подбежавшая к самому краю причала, это их неугомонная журналистка. Наверное, увидела «Рэттлер» откуда-то с берега, не исключено, что прямо с крыльца таверны. – Там Клэр.

Девон не просто стояла, она стояла как-то нетерпеливо. В итоге не выдержала и начала махать руками, словно пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание, как будто от этого лодка ускорит свой ход.

Что-то случилось. Что-то, о чём Клэр должна поскорее рассказать. У Дэвида засосало под ложечкой. Вряд ли бы Клэр так рвалась сообщить дурные вести, с другой стороны, это может быть нервная реакция.

Последние минуты, отделявшие их от берега, показались и Дэвиду, и Уолтеру настоящей пыткой. Однако мужчины были вознаграждены взволнованной и радостной улыбкой мисс Девон.

\- Они вернулись! – выпалила Клэр, едва Гриф и Фэйн оказались в пределах голосовой досягаемости. – И Изабель, и Китти, с ними всё в порядке! Их привезли по попутном судне пару часов назад. Они сейчас отдыхают у Лавинии!

***

Сразу две официантки сегодня приболели, Лавиния не могла надолго оторваться от работы. Она вернулась в бар, едва устроила Изабель и Китти наверху, в своей комнате. Бывшие пленницы слишком устали, чтобы отказаться от отдыха, и вместе с тем были слишком взбудоражены, чтобы сразу взять и уснуть. Потому сидели на одной кровати и болтали, пытаясь скоротать время и либо дождаться Дэвида с Уолтером, либо достаточно успокоиться, чтоб задремать. Капитан и бактериолог прибыли быстрее сна.

Уолтер застыл в дверях, мигом разглядев «украшенное» ещё не сошедшим синяком лицо жены. Китти заметила мужа, повернулась к нему, оставаясь на постели. Не получалось не улыбаться, должно быть, у неё расшалились нервы.

\- Ты. Обещал. Мне. Скучную. Монотонную. Жизнь. Здесь, - припомнила Китти супругу.

Тот так оторопел в вихре налетевших чувств – от облегчения до недоумения, от негодования до счастья – что парировал:

\- Ты обещала мне полчища голых девиц. Где хоть одна?

Дэвид стоял с другой стороны кровати, и когда Фэйн, наконец, дозрел до заключения супруги в объятья, Гриф лишь поинтересовался у Рид:

\- Где тебя носило?

Изабель ожидала несколько иного приёма.

\- А тебя? Нам здорово пригодилась бы ваша помощь, но вы что-то не нарисовались. – Удар ниже пояса - откуда им было знать, где надо нарисоваться? Ничего, пусть Гриф удачнее составляет приветственные речи.

\- Мне одному не терпится услышать, где леди пропадали всё это время? – кашлянул Морлэйс, быстро исчерпавший свой запас деликатности.

\- Лейтенант, Вы причислили меня к леди? – задорно подловила Изабель, поднимаясь на ноги. – Надо сделать пометку в календаре и каждый год праздновать.

\- Не обольщайтесь, - проворчал Морлэйс, умело скрывая тот факт, что он очень рад благополучному возвращению _обеих_ пропавших.

***

\- Значит, вы не сможете определить, где находится хотя бы один из тех островов?

\- Увы, лейтенант.

\- И не представляете, к какому племени принадлежат люди, совершившие самосуд?

\- Двойное увы.

\- Как жаль. – Фраза Морлэйса прозвучала столь же убедительно, как «увы» Изабель.

***

Одноэтажный дом Рид был небольшим, но добротным, внутри гораздо изящнее, чем снаружи. Находился он в двух шагах от конюшен.

Дэвид проводил её. Едва она переступила порог, как усталость навалилась всей своей удвоившейся тяжестью. Изабель еле добралась до спальни и уснула прямо в одежде, возможно, даже раньше, чем голова коснулась подушки.

Проснулась ночью. За окном стояла непроглядная темень. Изабель поёрзала. Она отдохнула достаточно, чтоб теперь обращать внимание на неудобства. Узел саронга неприятно вдавливался в грудину и натирал. Мысль о горячей ванне была заманчива, а вот размышления о таскании и нагреве воды не радовали. Однако освежиться хотелось, и, прихватив кое-что, Изабель вышла на задний двор, где была оборудована кабинка с подвешенным шлангом вместо душа.

Осмотрев кабинку изнутри и убедившись, что там нет незваной живности, Изабель оставила лампу снаружи, чтоб избавить себя от повышенного внимания насекомых, привлечённых светом. Мыться приходилось практически на ощупь. Закончив, она вытерла волосы и обернула большое полотенце вокруг тела, почти как саронг совсем недавно. На крыльце дома Изабель столкнулась с Дэвидом.

Только благодаря быстрой реакции капитана лампа не очутилась на полу.

\- Чтоб тебя, Гриф! – после секундного ступора вспылила Изабель, злясь за мелькнувший испуг и на себя, и на Дэвида. Она не знала, что в доме есть кто-то ещё, не сомневалась, что Гриф ушёл, стоило ей уснуть. – Что ты тут делаешь?

\- Где ты была?! – выпалил капитан вместо ответа. Впрочем, он уже догадался по полотенцу и мокрым волосам Изабель. То ли неверный свет лампы приукрашал действительность, то ли глаза Дэвида впрямь блестели напряжённо, чуть ли не болезненно. – На кой чёрт тебе понадобилось выходить из дома посреди ночи?!

Ничего себе претензии, удивилась Изабель. И в то же время происходящее показалось ей очаровательно забавным.

\- Ты не находишь, что задавать подобные вопросы как минимум неприлично?

\- Нет, - буркнул Дэвид, ничуть не настроенный на игривость.

\- Сам-то ты что здесь делал?

\- Спал, - неохотно признался капитан. – Сначала присел на диван, потом прилег, в итоге задремал.

Не столько смешная, сколько трогательная догадка снизошла на Рид.

\- Ты меня охранял?

Сейчас он усмехнётся и скажет: «Вот ещё, нашла дурака». Но Дэвид, плотно сжав, а затем разомкнув губы, выдал угрюмо, раздражённый собственными помыслами:

\- Я знаю, это бесполезно. Если уж приставлять к тебе охранника, так на круглые сутки и семь дней в неделю, а я не нянька.

Изабель почувствовала, что с ним нужно соглашаться – нежно, весело и беспечно.

\- Точно. – На её губах была полуулыбка.

\- И ты можешь за себя постоять.

\- Однозначно. Не только за себя, спроси у Китти.

\- И вообще, это не первая и не последняя заварушка.

\- Истинная правда.

Дэвид снова сжал губы, а потом выдохнул:

\- Проклятье. – И бережно провёл костяшками пальцев от щеки до подбородка Изабель - припухлости давно спали, но синяки ещё оставались. – Убил бы их своими руками.

\- Так всё-таки ты за меня волновался? – В голосе Рид не было издёвки, лишь ласковая весёлость.

\- Чуть не свихнулся, - признался Гриф, и самому стало легче.

***

Он ушёл на рассвете, им с Маурири предстоял ранний рейс – за последние дни «Рэттлер» пропустила не одну выгодную поездку, впредь не стоило разбрасываться предложениями.

Дэвид поцеловал её и зашагал к калитке, а Изабель осталась у порога, кутаясь в покрывало не толще простыни. В двух шагах от неё на полу лежало полотенце, пару часов назад удачно соскользнувшее (вернее, изящно скинутое), когда Дэвид притянул её к себе.

Дошагав до невысокой живой изгороди, опоясывающей территорию дома, Дэвид обернулся, будто бы лишь затем, чтоб улыбнуться и подмигнуть Изабель напоследок, но на самом деле он хотел ещё раз на неё посмотреть. Какая же она красивая! Даже с синяками… Без свидетелей, когда он и она оставались вдвоём, её красота была особенной, как бы беззащитной, и оттого дорогой его сердцу.

Изабель улыбнулась в ответ, склонив голову набок. Несколько локонов мягко скользнули по обнажённой коже. На щеках играл румянец, который так и хотелось назвать девчоночьим. Взгляд тоже был девчоночьим. И счастливым.

***

\- Я смотрю, жизнь тебя ничему не учит, - саркастически ухмыльнулась Изабель. Но ухмылка была куда живее и искреннее, чем формальная вежливая улыбка, которой Рид встречала здесь Китти в прошлый раз.

\- Ко мне приставили младшего жандарма. Я попросила его подождать у ворот, где-нибудь в тени.

Изабель сдула со лба локон и вернулась к работе – она чистила лошадь, стоявшую посреди двора.

\- Я думала, твой муж отправит тебя в Англию первым же рейсом.

\- О, он собирался. Даже сам начал укладывать мои вещи, я его еле-еле остановила.

\- Зачем?

\- Сам он в любом случае не может уехать – уже заключил договор и если расторгнет, останется без последней рубашки. А я не хочу оставлять его. Я буду скучать по нему, вдобавок, мне не внушают доверия местные жительницы. Слышала, даже преподобный Трент не устоял перед чарами какой-то полинезийки.

\- Слабо сказано – он на ней едва не женился.

\- …Я доверяю Уолтеру…

\- …Но доверять всегда спокойнее, когда можно лично убедиться, что всё в порядке, - вновь оторвавшись от своего занятия, Изабель ехидно подняла брови, после чего опять принялась за дело.

\- Да, - наполовину серьёзно, наполовину юмористически выдохнула Китти. – Я пришла поблагодарить тебя.

\- Ты уже благодарила.

\- Теперь благодарю ещё раз. Спасибо.

\- Обращайся, - иронично осклабилась Рид.

Китти тоже не удержалась от улыбки, но та постепенно погасла. И, сама не понимая зачем, Китти вдруг отрывисто рассказала:

\- Он действительно был высоким брюнетом. Женатым. Его звали Чарли Таунсенд. Уже в Мэй-Тан-Фу, деревне, где была холера, выяснилось, что я беременна. Я сама не знала от кого, а Уолтер сказал, что это теперь не имеет значения.

«И почему судьба мне никогда не посылает таких готовых идиотов? Вечно приходится самой их делать из вполне адекватных людей». Это была искусственная ирония, Изабель чувствовала себя неуютно от чужой безоглядной откровенности. Щётка в её руке продолжала вычерчивать размеренные штрихи вдоль лошадиного крупа.

\- А что стало с ребёнком?

\- Выкидыш.

Примерно такой ответ и предвидела Изабель, но всё равно замерла, а потом, опустив руку со щёткой, снова повернулась к Китти.

\- Сочувствую.

\- Ничего. – Кошмар, начала откровенничать и, кажется, не способна остановиться. Но Китти осознала, до чего ей не хватало настоящего друга, которому можно рассказать что угодно. Да, нынче она и с Уолтером полностью откровенна, однако тут дело несколько иное. – Порой мне кажется, что так лучше. А порой я ненавижу себя за это.

\- Ненавидеть себя – совершенно бесполезное занятие. – Изабель тряхнула головой и попыталась запястьем убрать очередную упавшую на лицо прядь. Смерила Китти задумчивым, лишённым всякого ёрничества взглядом. – Я скоро закончу. Если ты никуда не торопишься, можем потом выпить чаю. Или что там у меня есть в кухонном шкафчике.

\- Даже представить боюсь, - хихикнула Китти. – Но вообще, я с удовольствием.

\- Твоему жандарму тоже надо вынести что-нибудь – подмаслить блюстителя закона всегда нелишне.

Фэйн немного отступила назад, как бы говоря, что не будет отвлекать Изабель, чтоб та поскорее завершила работу.

Солнце палило. Воздух был солёным и влажным, но он уже не казался Китти таким тяжёлым, как раньше.


	6. 5. Заблудшие души

Уже по стуку Морлэйс определил, кто за дверью.

\- Входите, Гриф.

Через секунду в кабинете стоял Дэвид, как всегда бодрый и неунывающий, но малость удивлённый. Он не очень-то привык, чтоб лейтенант официально вызывал его в участок, да ещё присылал для этого самого вежливого из сержантов.

\- День добрый, лейтенант.

\- И Вам здравствуйте. – Восседавший на своём месте Морлэйс почти одновременно указал и на свободный стул по другую сторону стола, и на человека рядом. Тот рассеянно привстал со стула не то в знак приветствия, не то просто от нервов. – Это мистер Гарри Льюис.

\- Рад знакомству, - промолвил сухопарый молодой – лет тридцати - человек в светлом костюме. Промолвил автоматически, ибо его лицо, особенно глаза, сейчас выражали что угодно, только не радость.

Судя по добротному новому костюму, не беден, по бегающему взгляду и всклокоченным волосам – взволнован, по ровному и глубокому загару – давно живёт в южных краях, возможно, с рождения. Глаза у Льюиса были не большие и не маленькие, тёмные, но не карие, а скорее серые, волосы каштаново-русые, вьющиеся, их длины хватало, чтоб обрамлять круглое лицо.

\- Дэвид Гриф, - отрекомендовался капитан, пусть и понимал, что его имя Льюису уже известно. – Взаимно. – Он снова посмотрел на Морлэйса. – Не то чтобы я не рад Вас видеть, но полагаю, Вы послали за мной не потому, что внезапно соскучились.

\- Хотел бы я с Вами соскучиться, Гриф, - хмыкнул Морлэйс. – Дело в том, что мистер Льюис разыскивает свою сестру, она пропала несколько месяцев назад.

\- Мне очень жаль, - искренне посочувствовал Дэвид, - но чем я могу помочь?

\- Видите ли, среди особых примет мисс Льюис – татуировка на правом запястье.

Дэвиду понадобилась секунда-другая, чтобы сообразить.

\- Если помните, - продолжил лейтенант, понизив голос из уважения и сочувствия к Льюису, - когда исчезла мисс Рид, нам, то есть в первую очередь Вам, пришлось осматривать тело, найденное в Заливе Кука. И у той несчастной была татуировка на запястье. Я не рассмотрел её толком, но Вы должны были разглядеть лучше. Можете описать?

Чуть нахмурившись, Дэвид кивнул. Память его сроду не подводила, а подробности тех критических минут врезались в неё, наверное, навсегда.

\- Солнце с волнистыми лучами и со спиралью внутри. Диаметр – пара дюймов. – Он постарался быть максимально кратким и точным, чтоб не мучить парня понапрасну. Ещё не договорив, увидел, как Льюис побледнеем под загаром.

***

\- Преподобный Трент.

Колин, работавший в саду, разогнул спину и обернулся на голос. За калиткой стояла Китти, с неизменным солнцезащитным зонтиком.

\- Прошу Вас, - радушно улыбнулся Трент, - просто Колин. – Он и Фэйны пока не сделались закадычными друзьями, но общались нередко. – Добрый день, миссис Фэйн.

\- Тогда и Вы называйте меня просто Китти, - смеясь, попросила она, пока подошедший Колин по-джентльменски открывал для неё калитку.

\- Договорились, - ещё шире улыбнулся Трент, жестом приглашая гостью зайти в сад.

Гостья приглашение охотно приняла.

\- Простите, что отвлекаю.

\- Ничего страшного. – Он продолжал в одной руке держать мотыгу, но всем своим видом показывал, что охотно побеседует. – Как Ваши дела?

\- Очень неплохо, спасибо.

\- Смотрю, сегодня Вы без сопровождения.

\- Да, сержант взбунтовался и начал понемногу отлынивать. Я не могу его винить, вряд ли он мечтал быть личной нянькой, когда подавался на службу. Да и у лейтенанта Морлэйса каждый человек на счету, думаю, он сам велел подчинённому постепенно возвращаться к уставной работе. – С одной стороны, без охраны Китти чувствовала себя менее уверенно, но с другой - ей уже надоело постоянное сопровождение, так что она скорее радовалась, чем огорчалась.

\- Вашему мужу это не понравится, он будет волноваться.

\- Я сумею его успокоить. Преподоб… то есть, Колин. – Странно обращаться к священнослужителю по имени, будто к обычному другу. И ещё страннее, что священнослужитель без рясы, в заурядной мирской одежде, кое-где испачканной землёй. Для Китти это было в диковинку. - Я хотела обсудить с Вами кое-что. Вы ведь знаете, что я помогала сёстрам в монастыре Мэй-Тан-Фу. Я присматривала за детьми, вела занятия по музыке и пению, по рукоделию. Не найдётся ли для меня здесь похожего дела? Или другого, в котором я могу пригодиться? У моего мужа есть работа, а мне нечем заняться. Я не первую неделю собиралась спросить, да всё не решалась.

\- Почему же? – дружелюбно удивился Колин. – Вопрос сам по себе замечательный. – Он смотрел на неё мягко и ободряюще, однако по тону Фэйн поняла, что будет «но». – Но у нас не монастырь и, слава Богу, нет эпидемии или схожей беды.

\- Хотите сказать, что не нужна никакая помощь?

\- Нет, хочу сказать, что масштаб и сама суть, вероятно, не совсем те, на которые Вы рассчитываете.

\- Я ни на что не рассчитываю, - промолвила Китти просто, - мне лишь хочется быть полезной.

\- Что ж, Вы можете быть очень полезной в подготовке рождественского представления.

Логично: Рождество в конце месяца; однако Китти почему-то не ожидала подобного предложения. Но в следующий миг до неё дошло, что это гораздо интереснее, чем обыкновенные занятия. Она же обожает театр! Она поставит представление; если понадобится - и поработает над сценарием, и музыкальное сопровождение обеспечит сама! А после праздников можно будет организовать маленький пришкольный театр, если такового ещё нет… Ух, как её занесло!

Лукавая смешинка за стёклами очков свидетельствовала, что Колин без труда прочёл мысли миссис Фэйн и искренне им обрадовался.

\- Подождите, - озадачилась Китти. – Неужели до сих пор никто не взялся готовить рождественское представление?

Улыбка Трента сделалась мене широкой и более страдальческой.

\- В том-то и беда, что взялись. Несколько прихожанок – матери учеников… - С опозданием Колин сообразил, что Китти может не знать вещи, которые ему кажутся элементарными. – Вы ведь в курсе, что в церковной дневной школе учатся только полинезийские дети?

\- Разумеется, - успокоила Китти.

\- У белых детей отдельная школа. Они ходят сюда в воскресную, но это иное… Так вот, как правило, представлением занимаются матери учеников, иногда присоединяется кто-то из других прихожанок. – («Белые дамы, которые считают, что этим оказывают невиданную милость», - сообразила Китти и подавила усмешку.) – Обычно одна-две, но в этом году их целых пять. Они никак не могут прийти к согласию меж собой.

\- Вы полагаете, что шестая сторонняя женщина поможет?

\- Да. Китти, позвольте мне говорить откровенно.

\- С радостью.

\- Только не подумайте, что я пытаюсь кого-то принизить, это не так!

\- Не сомневаюсь. Колин, Вы меня уже заинтриговали.

\- Я польщён. – Две секунды назад он едва не смешался, но теперь снова почувствовал под ногами твёрдую почву. Чувство юмора – великое дело. – Понимаете, я уверен, что наши достойные леди охотно прислушаются к мнению дамы из Лондона.

\- В Лондоне и Англии я не бывала года три.

\- Это не имеет значения. Некоторые из них не видели Родины десятилетиями. А некоторые родились в колониях. Вы будете для них непререкаемым авторитетом.

\- Надо же, мне никогда не доводилось быть авторитетом, тем более непререкаемым. Даже стало страшновато.

\- Напрасно, у меня нет ни малейших сомнений в том, что Вы справитесь. – Колин пристальнее посмотрел на собеседницу, покручивающую зонтик. – Конечно, если Вы согласны на моё предложение.

Китти прямо расцвела.

\- Ещё как согласна! – выдохнула она с таким энтузиазмом, что Колин заранее посочувствовал пяти достойным леди.

***

\- Бедолага, - выслушав рассказ Дэвида, Маурири покачал головой.

Они стояли на палубе, «Рэттлер» была пришвартована у причала. Только что закончилась погрузка копры, судну предстояло отчалить через полчаса.

\- Да уж, - согласился Гриф. – Он неплохо держался. Побледнел как полотно, но на том и остановился. Никого не обвинял, ничего не требовал. Наоборот, совсем стих. Спросил только, где её могила.

\- Жаль – и его, и его сестру, - заключил Маурири.

Тема была исчерпана. Что тут добавишь?

\- Кажется, наш док понемногу впадает в немилость, - усмехнулся Дэвид погодя.

\- Неудивительно, - ухмыльнулся Маурири, - после истории с Маиао*.

[Маиао – остров, расположенный примерно в 70 км от острова Муреа, а тот, как мы помним, находится приблизительно в 17 км от Таити – прим. авт.]

Неделю назад Уолтеру пришлось проверять Маиао из-за потенциальной инфекции среди крайне немногочисленных местных жителей. На возможность такой инфекции настойчиво намекал заезжий предприниматель, знакомый кого-то из губернаторского окружения. Также были намёки на желательность любой другой причины, которая стала бы уважительным поводом переселить аборигенов с острова. Чем именно Маиао привлёк предпринимателя, сказать однозначно не мог никто, среди наиболее популярных версий были внезапно обнаруженные полезные ископаемые и стремление организовать новомодный курорт. На что бы там ни надеялся делец с друзьями, за рамки мечтаний это не вышло, ибо доктор Фэйн однозначно заявил: никакой опасности нет, а значит, нет и причин выгонять племя с его территории. В ответ на очередной намёк, призывавший подумать получше, увидеть некоторую выгоду лично для себя или же разглядеть возможные неприятности от испорченных отношений кое с кем из сильных архипелага сего, Уолтер включил режим блаженного идиота, не замечающего подвохов. Он давненько понял, что это порой бывает чрезвычайно полезно.

***

К таверне мисс Тимото Уолтер относился с опаской. Это место виделось ему сосредоточием криминальной жизни Матаваи, где на каждом шагу неопытного интеллигента поджидают матёрые жулики и отпетые головорезы, а между ними ещё снуют не просыхающие алкоголики. Но он оказался рядом, вымотанный и голодный. Оставалось надеяться, что в баре водится не только выпивка, но и закуска, то бишь какая-никакая еда. Последние дни были для Уолтера напряжёнными, парочка обиженных чиновников создавала ему уйму бюрократических хлопот. В Мэй-Тан-Фу он мог работать, как заведённый и не есть день напролёт, однако выяснилось, что работать голодным, когда тебя допекают крючкотворством, решительно невозможно.

Публика в баре не обратила на несмело вошедшего доктора пристального внимания, разве что несколько человек за разными столиками бросили на него быстрый взгляд и почти сразу отвернулись, не обнаружив ничего для себя интересного. Хотя люди в строгом костюме – пусть без пиджака, но в жилетке и с галстуком – тут были не такими уж частыми гостями.

Хозяйка таверны за стойкой разливала выпивку по бокалам на подносе и одновременно раздавала указания пробегающим мимо официанткам. Уолтера она увидела, лишь когда отправилась обслуживать клиентов.

\- Доктор Фэйн, - произнесла Лавиния настолько официально, что получилось бы издевательски, если б не её улыбка - как ни удивительно, искренняя. Прежде они виделись несколько раз, и Уолтер с первого почувствовал, что не вошёл в число её любимчиков. Лавиния неизменно глядела на него с подозрением, которое не трудилась скрывать. Однако сегодня в её взгляде светилось по-доброму смешливое гостеприимство. – Какими судьбами? Неужто нагрянули с проверкой?

\- Нет, - Уолтер поправил галстук. Ему делалось не по себе, когда посторонние женщины (то есть фактически все, кроме Китти и кровных родственниц) разговаривали с ним свободным весёлым тоном, он не понимал, чего от такого общения ждать. – Я… зашёл узнать, подаёте ли вы еду.

Тут Лавиния посмотрела на него с участием практичной хозяйственной женщины, и отчего-то ему стало спокойно, почти уютно, будто он пришёл в дом старого друга, где непременно накормят.

\- Вы голодны?

\- Я не обедал.

\- Сядьте пока вон там, - Лавиния кивнула на пустующий столик в дальнем углу. В светлое время суток свободные места бывали. Часа через два начнёт темнеть, наступит вечер, и их не останется. – Сейчас закончу и что-нибудь придумаю.

Меньше чем через десять минут перед Уолтером стояла тарелка с яичницей и овощами, а также стакан пива.

К напитку Уолтер не притронулся, зато с едой разделался быстро и жадно.

\- Не любите пиво? – поинтересовалась Лавиния, когда он подошёл к стойке расплатиться.

\- Признаться, не очень.

\- Предпочитаете напитки покрепче? – Она убрала в ящичек полученные деньги и выдала сдачу.

\- И попозднее, - улыбнулся Уолтер.

Лавиния ответила улыбкой на улыбку.

\- Иногда и днём один стаканчик не повредит. – Она поставила чистый стакан и наполнила его виски, проигнорировав робкую попытку возражения. – За счёт заведения.

\- С чего вдруг? – удивился Фэйн.

\- Считайте это благодарностью за Маиао. – Напоследок одарив его ещё одной, более широкой и менее серьёзной, улыбкой, Лавиния ушла заниматься другими делами.

Мисс Тимото была далека от того, чтобы объявить доктора Фэйна святым, заключить в объятья и попроситься к нему в названные сёстры. Но Лавиния признавала, что возможно – возможно – раньше думала о нём хуже, чем он того заслуживает.

***

«Рэттлер» вернулась в Матаваи через пару дней. О сенсации межостровного масштаба Дэвид и Маурири узнали прежде, чем успели дойти до таверны. Вчера на кладбище Муреа поймали сумасшедшего! Ночью он выкопал тело своей сестры из могилы!

Клэр уже выполнила журналистский долг и выяснила подробности, даже успела написать небольшую статью. Девон охотно поделилась своими знаниями с друзьями.

\- Жутковатая история. Морлэйс рвёт и мечет, скупится на детали, так что мне удалось вытянуть из него совсем немного. Но, - девушка улыбнулась с трогательной профессиональной гордостью, - другим, думаю, он рассказал и того меньше.

\- Прочему в этом задействован Морлэйс, если дело было на Муреа? – Гриф, кажется, знал ответ, но надеялся, что ошибается.

\- Сейчас расскажу по порядку. Сторож муниципального кладбища во время ночного обхода увидел, как какой-то человек раскапывает могилу. Сторож немолод и решил ничего не предпринимать в одиночку, тихонько отошёл и поспешил за помощью. В итоге того человека задержали, но он уже успел и раскопать могилу, и вынуть тело. – Клэр передёрнула плечами. – Оказалось, это была могила той девушки, которую нашли в Заливе Кука, той, которую вы пытались опознать, когда искали Изабель и Китти. Морлэйс взял дело себе.

\- Зачем? – удивился Маурири. – Не помню, чтобы он жаловался на недостаток работы.

\- Видимо, у него есть причины, - Клэр на секунду-другую задумчиво уставилась в пустое пространство. – Говорят, парень просто хотел убедиться, что в могиле именно его сестра, но, по-моему, это довольно странное объяснение. Что ему мешало попросить об эксгумации, не нарушая закон?

\- Хороший вопрос, - согласился Дэвид. – Очень хороший.

Здесь явно что-то не так, и Дэвид не был бы собой, если б не захотел узнать, что именно. Да и Маурири тоже.

***

Обычно Морлэйс не поощрял следовательские инициативы Грифа и Лепау, но на сей раз сделал исключение. В конце концов, он уже привлёк Дэвида к этому делу, и глупо отрицать, что руководство «Рэттлер» преуспевает во всяческих авантюрах с детективным оттенком.

\- Она ему такая же сестра, как и мне! – Пышные усы Морлэйса воинственно встопорщились. – Кстати, Гарри Льюис не настоящее имя, он предъявил фальшивый паспорт.

Ни Дэвиду, ни Маурири не надо было объяснять, что одно дело – попросить помощи в поисках сестры, и совсем другое – затребовать эксгумацию тела; во втором случае документы, удостоверяющие личность, проверяются гораздо тщательнее.

\- Уже узнали, как его зовут по-настоящему? – спросил Маурири.

Лейтенант усмехнулся.

\- Оуэн Доусон. Небезызвестный контрабандист, разыскивается по всей Океании.

\- Он сам Вам представился?

\- Куда ему было деваться? Его прижали к стенке. Мы в любом случае выяснили бы правду, рано или поздно. Он решил сотрудничать, чтоб смягчить участь.

\- Кем ему всё-таки приходилась та девушка?

\- Сообщницей. Её звали Кири Махана, она была из местных.

\- Зачем ему понадобилось её тело? – Дэвид подозрительно прищурился.

Морлэйс, напротив, взглянул на него открыто, но с безотрадной иронией.

\- Гриф, как бы я там ни отзывался о Вас и Лепау, вы никогда не были дураками. Наверняка сами уже поняли всё. Контрабандист убедился, что мёртвая девушка, найденная некоторое время назад, - его напарница. Узнал, где она похоронена. Выкопал. Что ему могло быть нужно?

\- На какой контрабанде они специализировались?

\- В основном алмазы и прочие драгоценные камни.

\- Которые можно проглотить, чтоб безопасно перевезти.

\- Именно.

\- Он успел?.. – Маурири замялся.

Морлэйс относился к таким вещам проще, однако тоже без малейшего одобрения.

\- Разрезать её и достать содержимое желудка? Да.

На несколько секунд в кабинете лейтенанта воцарилось тяжёлое молчание. Затем Морлэйс перешёл к следующему пункту.

\- Это ещё не самое интересное.

\- Неужели? – Дэвид почти улыбнулся.

\- Представьте себе. Доусон заливается соловьём, рассказывает, что перевалочной базой контрабандистов является монастырь.

\- Монастырь?! – Брови Дэвида взмыли на лоб.

\- Какой? – одновременно с этим вопросил Маурири.

\- Тот, что на островке рядом с Раиатеа*.

[*Раиатеа - один из островов архипелага Острова Общества (куда также входят Таити, Маиао и др.), четвертый по размеру остров Французской Полинезии; прим. авт.]

И Дэвид, и Маурири знали об этом монастыре, как и прочие жители ближних островов. Католический монастырь Святой Клементины ничего особого собой не представлял, в обители жили монахини, было их не больше дюжины. Они с осторожностью относились к большому миру, но не были глухими затворницами. При монастыре существовала школа для девочек, куда отдавали полинезиек или тех, кто рождался от смешанных союзов.

\- Чушь какая-то, - Дэвид тряхнул головой. – Сама идея дикая, но даже если в монастыре впрямь засели пособницы контрабандистов, какой резон Доусону их выдавать? Ни за что не поверю, что бывалый преступник сразу смирился с заключением. Наверняка попытается сбежать, а значит, друзья и связи ему ещё пригодятся.

Морлэйс ухмыльнулся.

\- Доусон врёт, - подытожил Гриф.

\- Я в этом не сомневаюсь. Скорее всего, пытается наплести с три короба, чтоб запутать нас, переключить внимание или на время снискать благосклонность и ослабить нашу бдительность. Но… - Секунду или две Морлэйс молчал. Он был хорошим жандармом, не идеальным, но старательным. Да, у него имелись предрассудки, но он никогда сознательно не закрывал глаза на проблемы, несостыковки и возможные преступления. – Меня раздражает, что я не могу проверить его слова, сколь бы абсурдными они ни были. Не то чтоб я подозреваю монахинь, однако согласитесь: монастырь на острове, где больше никто не живет, - удобное прикрытие для не совсем законных дел. Исключительно в теории, разумеется.

Дэвид знал, что Маурири думает о том же, о чём и он. Лавиния.

Лавиния несколько лет жила при монастыре Святой Клементины и воспитывалась в тамошней школе. И отзывалась она об этом месте с откровенной ненавистью. Её не подвергали физическим пытками, она не была свидетелем нарушений закона (во всяком случае, официального), но ведь есть немало других причин для ненависти. И Гриф, и Лепау об этих причинах знали - ничего криминального, но и ничего приятного. Для владельцев «Рэттлер» монастырь Святой Клементины с чем-то хорошим не ассоциировался, и они допускали, что там возможно всякое.

\- Так Вы всё-таки хотели бы проверить этот монастырь? – уточнил Гриф.

\- Не отказался бы от такой возможности, - откровенно признался лейтенант. – Только не вижу способа. Разумеется, я могу нагрянуть туда с несколькими своими людьми, но мне не надо вам объяснять, какое поднимется недовольство, если не найдётся ничего подозрительного. На стороне монастыря будут и духовные, и светские власти, а я окажусь узколобым горе-карьеристом, поверившим прожжённому преступнику, который подло оклеветал святых женщин.

Дэвид прищурился снова, но теперь в его взгляде вместо подозрения читался азарт.

\- А если это будет не жандармская проверка?

***

Уолтер вынырнул из вороха отчётов да графиков лишь затем, чтоб решительно сказать:

\- Нет, - и сразу уткнулся носом обратно в бумажные барханы, раскинувшиеся на его рабочем столе.

\- Почему? – невинно вопросил Дэвид.

Стоявший за ним Маурири улыбнулся, Изабель тоже не хранила солидное выражение лица, зато Морлэйс оставался непробиваемо серьёзным.

Изабель не одобряла очередную авантюру партнёров, но они же всё равно поступят по-своему; значит, её задача – всячески им способствовать, чтоб предприятие закончилось поскорее и можно было вернуться к повседневному заработку.

Снова взявшись за карандаш и не отрывая взгляда от наскоро начерченной таблицы, Фэйн ответил в типичном застенчивом стиле, однако без обиняков:

\- Потому что я считаю эту затею сомнительной. – Побоявшись, что он кого-то обидел, бактериолог миролюбиво, чуть ли не виновато дополнил: - И у меня много работы. – Он красноречивым жестом окинул завалы, похоронившие под собой столешницу.

\- Вас терроризируют бюрократией после Маиао? – смекнула Изабель.

Фэйн не промолвил ни слова, но его взгляд всё сказал за владельца.

Рид поняла, что надо брать дело в свои руки, иначе нудная песенка затянется надолго. Фамилию того, кто точил на Уолтера зуб из-за Маиао, она знала.

\- Пустите-ка меня на Ваше место, - скомандовала Изабель. Фэйн опешил и подчинился. – Найдётся нормальная ручка и чистая бумага? Благодарю.

За две минуты она сочинила письмо на имя чиновника. В восемь с половиной строк Изабель уложила напоминание о том, что повальная порча казённой бумаги не входит в профессиональные обязанности доктора Фэйна, а в профессиональные обязанности адресата не входит создание помех единственному правительственному бактериологу на Таити. И напоминание о том, что чрезмерная отчётность не прописана в рабочем договоре Фэйна, следовательно, Фэйн может расторгнуть оный и потребовать неустойку. И, наконец, намёк на то, что местная газета непременно заинтересуется причиной увольнения бактериолога, а он не станет молчать, да и по возвращении на Родину, которая недалеко от Франции, не упустит случая высказать и лондонской, и парижской, и любой другой прессе всё, что думает об обращении здешней администрации губернатора с ценными специалистами.

У Уолтера глаза вылезли на лоб. Перечитав письмо дважды, он глянул на Изабель с уважением, близким к благоговению. Она кокетливо пожала плечиком и посоветовала:

\- Перепишите, пусть будет два экземпляра. Один отправьте этому идиоту, второй – сразу губернатору, так эффективнее.

Уолтер колебался, но уже знал, что последует совету Рид. Только сие не меняло его отношения к предложенной авантюре. Он посмотрел на Грифа, Лепау и Морлэйса.

\- Я всё равно считаю эту затею сомнительной.

\- Что же в ней такого сомнительного? – не сдавался миролюбиво-весёлый Дэвид. – Почему бы Вам, как правительственному учёному, не проверить состояние монастырской постройки на вверенной Вам территории? Кто знает, какие бактерии могли завестись в старых помещениях?

\- Вы надеетесь, что в ходе проверки я наткнусь на указатель с надписью «Штаб контрабандистов – второй поворот налево»?

\- Прежде всего, не «я», а «мы», док. Мы же не оставим Вас одного. И нет, на табличку я не рассчитываю. Но с Вами у нас будет хоть шанс заметить неладное, если в монастыре действительно творится что-то нехорошее.

\- Пытаться подловить на непонятно каком преступлении монахинь? – Уолтер резко покачал головой. – Нет. Нет. Категорически нет!

***

Уолтер стоял на носу «Рэттлер», бороздившей морские просторы, и до сих пор не понимал, как позволил себя уговорить. Дэвид держал штурвал, Маурири занимался парусами, остальная команда тоже не сидела без дела, даже Изабель проверяла канаты, впрочем, для галочки, а не из усердия. От помощи Лавинии она отказалась.

Лавиния захотела непременно навестить «нежно любимый» монастырь и честно призналась: она надеется, что Доусон не солгал, и хочет присутствовать при обличении, чтоб поликовать, хотя бы про себя.

\- У Вас всё хорошо? - Лавиния пристроилась рядом с Фэйном. – Выглядите потерянным.

Уолтер не пытался хитрить:

\- Немного обескуражен. Никогда раньше не участвовал ни в чём подобном.

\- Вы говорите так, словно мы собираемся грабить банк.

Уолтер сообразил, что у Лавинии на душе не столь легко, как она старается показать.

\- У Вас самой всё в порядке?

\- Да. Просто мне неприятен этот монастырь.

\- Зачем же Вы туда стремитесь?

Лавиния скривила уголок губ и повела плечом.

\- В идеале - позлорадствовать. – Обычно она не откровенничала с малознакомыми людьми, но Уолтер теперь вызывал у неё достаточное доверие. Она уловила в нём что-то, напоминающее ей её саму.

\- Вы не ладили с тамошними монахинями?

\- Это они со мной не ладили, а я их не задевала. – Лавиния усмехнулась. – Извините, не хотела Вас оскорбить.

\- Чем Вы могли меня оскорбить? Я же не монахиня, в конце-то концов.

\- Но Вы работали в монастыре. Наверняка симпатизируете монахиням.

\- Я симпатизирую людям за поступки, взгляды, намерения и в некоторых случаях слова, но никак не за духовные звания.

В глазах Лавинии засветилось приятное удивление.

\- Выходит, Вы не ярый поклонник монастырей и монахинь?

\- Ничего против них не имею, но не стану с пеной у рта доказывать, что все монахини во всех монастырях свято правы и безгрешны.

\- Надо же. - Она прислонилась спиной к бортику, положив на него предплечья.

Уолтер остался стоять спиной к основной части судна.

\- Мне очень хочется спросить, за что Вы невзлюбили монастырь Святой Клементины, - смущённо покаялся Фэйн.

\- Спрос _ **и**_ те.

\- Вообще, я предпочитаю не лезть в чужие дела.

\- Так будете спрашивать или нет?

\- Буду, - сдался Уолтер в плен собственному любопытству. – Почему Вы не любите монастырь Святой Клементины? – Он представлял себе примерный ответ, но любопытство от этого не уменьшалось.

\- За то, что там не любили нас – воспитанниц. Прекрасно, когда девочка или женщина становится монахиней по велению сердца. Но если она сделала это от тоски, безысходности либо по глупости, монашеская жизнь только озлобит её; я так считаю.

\- Пожалуй, соглашусь с Вами, хотя в любом правиле есть исключения.

\- Редко. – Лавиния вздохнула. – Наши монахини не были монстрами. Нас неплохо кормили, учили грамоте и другим полезным штукам. Но каждый божий день попрекали нашим происхождением. Говорили нам в глаза, что раз мы не белые, значит, в нас сильнее греховное начало. Обожали развивать эту тему, любой шаг в сторону объявляли прямой дорогой в ад. Самых маленьких и доверчивых пугали тем, что дьявол придёт за ними ближайшей ночью, если они срочно не исправятся. Заставляли нас носить громоздкую длинную одежду вместо лёгких платьев или саронгов. – Она фыркнула. – Думаю, из-за одежды они нам завидовали – самим-то им приходится в любую погоду носить свои рясы и подрясники, или как это правильно называется.

\- Вас забрали в монастырь силой?

\- И да, и нет. Власти в то время рьяно поощряли христианство среди полинезийцев, особенно детей, и всячески старались сделать так, чтоб у взрослых не оставалось иного способа дать своим сыновьям и дочерям более-менее приличное образование – только монастырские школы, и желательно подальше от дома.

Уолтер прикусил нижнюю губу. Знакомая история, в Китае он сталкивался с похожей схемой. Даже замечательные монахини из Мэй-Тан-Фу, вольно или невольно, способствовали вполне конкретной социально-политической цели – приобщению коренного народа к религии (а заодно мировоззрению, ценностям и далее по списку) колонизаторов.

\- Долго Вы там прожили?

\- Четыре года. С одиннадцати до пятнадцати лет. – Лавиния выпрямилась, отстранившись от борта, но не убирая руки с кромки. – Знаете, я не удивлюсь, если Оуэн Доусон любил Кири - девушку, которая утонула.

\- Настолько любил, что после смерти вскрыл ей живот и вырезал из желудка контрабанду?

\- Именно – после смерти, ей уже было всё равно. Вы, как учёный, должны бы относиться к таким вопросам прагматично. Доусон всё равно не смог бы вернуть Кири, но зачем пропадать ценным камушкам? Мне кажется, ложью про монастырь он хотел сделать что-нибудь, что было бы приятно Кири, что-нибудь в память о ней.

\- Хотел доставить монастырю неприятности, поскольку верил, что его возлюбленной это понравилось бы? Считаете, Кири тоже когда-то была воспитанницей монастыря Святой Клементины? – Ход мыслей Лавинии он понял не хуже, чем если б это были его собственные заключения.

\- Морлэйс сказал, она из местных и, насколько я понимаю, примерно моя ровесница. Вместе с нами училась девочка по имени Кири. Я не запомнила, а скорее всего, и не знала её фамилию, но мне почему-то кажется, что это та самая Кири. – Лавиния посмотрела себе под ноги, покачала головой, тихонько посмеялась. – Или я ударилась в фантазии и притянула факты за уши. Я женщина, мне можно.

***

За время рейса Морлэйс с подчинёнными не покидали каюту. Остались они там и после того, как «Рэттлер» бросила якорь. Лейтенанта знали многие на окрестных островах, и кто-то из монахинь мог его опознать. Дэвида, Маурири и Изабель знали того лучше, но их присутствие легко объяснялось: они оказали доктору Фэйну транспортную услугу и сделали небольшой крюк, а теперь заодно полюбопытствуют, не заинтересован ли монастырь в каких-либо торговых поставках. Присутствие Лавинии оправдали тем, что она попутчица, решившая сойти на берег за компанию.

Настоятельница почти сразу узнала бывшую ученицу:

\- Тимато?

\- Тимото, - поправила Лавиния, улыбаясь нарочито жизнерадостно. Она тоже помнила сию особу, правда, одной из «рядовых» сестёр, преподававшей математику. Эту женщину ничто не раздражало больше, чем чужая радость. И Лавиния не сумела отказать себе в удовольствии притвориться, будто забыла монахиню. – А Вы… - Вопросительно посмотрела на неё, улыбнувшись ещё шире и ещё счастливее.

Лицо у собеседницы вытянулось, но лишь слегка. Она с достоинством (и французским акцентом) напомнила:

\- Ныне – мать-настоятельница, прошлом – просто сестра Анжель.

Уолтер отметил, что в ней нет ничего материнского, по крайней мере, на первый взгляд. Однако, конечно же, не стоит судить по первому впечатлению.

Три другие монахини стояли тут же, у входа в часовню, вслушиваясь в объяснения Уолтера, неодобрительно поглядывая и на Изабель, и на Лавинию. Особенно на Лавинию, чьи обнажённые плечи, укрытые лишь распущенными, самую малость забранными по бокам волосами, словно бросали вызов монастырю. Пусть скажут спасибо, что она не надела наряд, оставляющий живот голым; а ведь искушение было велико.

Уолтеру монастырь показался милым местом. Постройки не мрачные, не угнетающе-массивные; снаружи множество пальм и цветов, на которые приятно посмотреть; внутри просторно и светло.

Им разрешили осмотреть всё, что потребуется. Настоятельница с двумя сёстрами неотрывно сопровождали проверяющих. Логичное поведение, но напрягающее.

Верный долгу, Фэйн осмотрел каждый уголок в каждом строении (его пустили даже в спальню воспитанниц, которые сейчас находились в школе; классы Уолтер тоже проинспектировал). Всё содержалось в чистоте, и бактериолог мог дать лишь формальные не столько рекомендации, сколько напоминания, притом бесполезные, ибо правила гигиены и без сторонних советов соблюдались прекрасно.

\- Наверное, нужно осмотреть и подвал, - вежливо подсказала Лавиния.

\- Здесь есть подвал? – Уолтер повернулся к настоятельнице.

И он мог поклясться, что в первую секунду она порывалась ответить: «Нет!» Но вспомнив о Лавинии, которая как-никак прожила тут четыре года, кивнула.

\- Да, но он весь заставлен старыми вещами. Там не развернуться, туда не протиснуться.

\- Но ведь это идеальные условия для распространения бактерий! – приврал Уолтер. – Вы делаете там влажную уборку?

\- Разумеется, - заверила настоятельница, чтобы он успокоился. Но просчиталась.

\- Влажную уборку в подвале? От этого может завестись плесень!

Монахиня сурово сдвинула брови, и Уолтер осознал, что понятия не имеет, сколько ей лет. Фигуру скрывала одежда, а лицо могло принадлежать и тридцатилетней, и пятидесятилетней женщине. Не лицо, а музейный экспонат – его вроде и сберегли от жизненных неурядиц, а ты ему всё равно не завидуешь.

\- Уверяю Вас, доктор Фэйн, - с холодной расстановкой произнесла настоятельница, - наш подвал в полном порядке.

И стало ясно: им туда вход заказан.

Маурири (как и Морлэйс) опасался именно этого - что будет подозрение и не будет возможности его проверить. Не брать же монастырский подвал штурмом, а законных «оснований для допуска» у них нет.

Пришлось возвращаться на «Рэттлер» с пустыми руками.

***

Решимость может быть как проклятьем, так и благословением, причем для одного и того же человека. Диана знала по собственному опыту. Решимость заставила её совершить самую большую в жизни ошибку. Но эта же черта характера сейчас помогла ей сбежать и спрятаться, когда остальных уводили в подвал.

При обычных обстоятельствах за пленницами (а то, что они пленницы, Диана поняла давно и твёрдо, как бы там ни жонглировали терминами монахини) не следили строго, они даже могли выбраться за монастырскую ограду; всё равно никуда не делись бы с острова, где нет ни единой живой души, помимо обитательниц монастыря. Их заставляли скрываться в подвале, только если на остров кто-нибудь прибывал. Как сегодня. Диана понятие не имела, кто приехал, вполне вероятно, что явился очередной белый, жаждущий отделаться от надоевшей жены. Девушка знала одно: в монастыре появились посторонние, кто-то из внешнего мира. И она решила: сейчас или никогда! Точнее: сейчас, а если сорвётся, потом ещё разок, и ещё, и ещё, пока не получится, или пока она не умрёт.

Монахини пытались её поймать, искали, но не поднимали шума, и это внушало определённую надежду – видимо, гости не в курсе происходящего.

Она знала, где встала на якорь лодка – углядела через окно, вместе с остальными, пока их не начали спешно выводить из кухни. Тогда-то Диана и ринулась к выходу, оттолкнув сначала одну монахиню, потом другую.

Монахини. Прежде Диана не представляла, какими они могут быть сильными, как тяжело, почти невозможно с ними справиться. Попав сюда, она не сразу осознала весь ужас своего положения; ситуация смахивала на сети, опутывающие плавно, но неумолимо, и вот уже тонкая, да неразрываемая нить сжимается вокруг твоего горла, а ты ничего не можешь сделать…

Девушка стояла перед каменной стеной и слышала у себя за спиной грозные окрики монахинь. Она успела расстегнуть пуговицы, и теперь сбросила громоздкое верхнее платье, вскарабкалась на дерево (сестра Мари едва не ухватила её за пятку), перескочила на ограду, а оттуда спрыгнула на землю. У сестёр на такой манёвр уйдёт побольше времени. Хотя, они, наверное, предпочтут выбраться через дверь неподалёку.

У Дианы стопы похолодели, когда она поняла, что другие сёстры уже сделали это. Они были близко, совсем близко!

Диана со всех ног рванула прочь.

***

\- Что ж, теперь мы, по крайней мере, предполагаем, где искать, - протянул Морлэйс. Вид у него был страдальческий, и все понимали, что открытие его не радует. – Но у нас по-прежнему нет официальных оснований на обыск. – Он с самого начала подозревал, что примерно так и будет, однако подсознательно надеялся на удачу. Теперь надежды рассыпались.

Помимо Морлэйса на палубе стояли два его сержанта, Дэвид, Маурири, Изабель, Уолтер и Лавиния.

«Рэттлер» пока не трогалась с места, но это было вопросом времени, недолгого – они сделали всё, что могли, и задержка не имела смысла.

\- Не исключено ведь, что монахини не лгут и у них в подвале впрямь непроходимая свалка всякого хлама, - сказал Маурири, не столько потому, что верил в это, сколько из желания утешить Морлэйса, уж больно тот загрустил.

Морлэйс оценил попытку, слабо улыбнулся, но духом не воспрянул.

\- Я перекинулась парой фраз на таитянском с ученицами, когда мы были в классах, - сообщила лейтенанту Лавиния. – Ничего. Может, они сказали бы что-то, будь у нас больше времени. А может, нет.

\- Потому что говорить нечего? – хмыкнул лейтенант, в то самое время, когда Гриф что-то увидел вдалеке и толкнул Маурири плечом.

\- Или потому, что они не хотят злить монахинь, - промолвила Лавиния, не заметив манёвра Дэвида. – Монастырские школы для многих по-прежнему единственная возможность получить образование, обидно её лишиться.

Гриф с Лепау подошли к борту, следом и остальные переключили внимание.

Лодку от берега отделяло сто с лишним метров, но и с такого расстояния видно было, как к воде несётся девушка. Сначала показалось, что она голая, но благодаря биноклю стало ясно, что одежда на ней есть, пусть только в виде нижнего белья.

\- Такое не каждый день увидишь, - пробормотал Маурири, глядя, как девушка лягнула догнавшую её монахиню и кинулась в воду.

Две или три монахини полезли следом, но их одежда моментально намокла и отяжелела, так что они быстро перестали представлять опасность для девушки, которая показала себя отменным пловцом. Она плыла в сторону «Рэттлер» не просто целеустремлённо, а яростно.

***

Девушка приняла одеяло по той же причине, по которой ей его дали – не оттого, что она замёрзла, а оттого, что намокшее бельё стало прозрачным.

\- Меня зовут Диана Уотсон, - представилась она, сделав глоток воды из фляги.

\- Неужели? – поднял брови Дэвид. Девушка, несомненно, коренная островитянка – тёмная кожа, тёмные волосы, характерные черты лица.

\- Поверьте, - ухмыльнулась Диана. – Моя мать была самоанкой, отец - американцем. Моя девичья фамилии Пэриш, Уотсон я по мужу. – Уголок её рта брезгливо скривился.

С этим разобрались. Однако набежало немало вопросов по прочим пунктам.

\- Что Вы делали на острове? – начал Морлэйс.

\- И почему удирали вплавь? – подхватил Гриф.

\- Потому что я не хотела там находиться, неужели не ясно? – Диана вернула флягу Маурири. – Нас держат силой.

\- Кто держит?

\- Монахини, кто же ещё?

\- Кого «нас»?

\- Меня и других. Нас четверо, если они не прячут кого-то отдельно.

\- Это связано с контрабандой?

Диана удивлённо уставилась на лейтенанта и, вдруг обессилев, пролепетала:

\- Я ничего не знаю ни о какой контрабанде. – (Лавиния и Уолтер переглянулись; «Я же говорила», - гласил взор Тимото.) – То, что там происходит, хуже контрабанды.

\- Давайте по порядку, - попросил Морлэйс.

\- Давайте, - согласилась Диана.

«Ей года двадцать два – двадцать три, - прикинула Изабель. – Ещё взбалмошная, не злобная, но бестолковая. Пока не осознала до конца, что вырвалась на свободу. Скоро у неё будет какой-нибудь нервный припадок».

\- Я не знаю, как это назвать, - продолжала Диана. – Давайте скажем, что у монахинь есть подработка, потому что я ни в жизнь не поверю, будто им за это не платят! Я уже сказала – нас четверо. Все не белые. Каждую на остров привёз её муж, чтоб избавиться.

\- Избавиться? – непонимающе нахмурился Маурири.

Диана вновь кивнула.

\- Пример: белый женился на не белой, может, по любви, может, по другим причинам. – Она горько усмехнулась. – Мой супруг, видимо, положил глаз на капитал, доставшийся мне после гибели родителей. – «Будь мама и папа живы, они бы не допустили, чтоб я вышла за него. Их бы я послушала. А тётю Мэгги слушать не стала. Зря, господи, до чего же зря! Она ведь пыталась меня вразумить, и другие родственники тоже, но я не слушала! Какая я дура!» Подобную речь Диана проговаривала про себя не впервые. – В определённый момент белый понимает, что ошибся, или она ему надоела, или пришло время действовать по плану. И он говорит ничего не подозревающей жене: «Дорогая, а не съездить ли нам в путешествие?» И потом: «Милая, здесь есть остров, на котором расположен удивительный монастырь, о нём столько всего рассказывают! Давай посмотрим». Они приезжают на остров, супруг исчезает, растерянная жена остаётся на попечении монахинь. – Диана мрачно замолчала.

«Нервный срыв близко, - поняла Изабель, и не только она. – Но, меж тем, способ-то хорош: на убийство не каждый решится, в конце концов, убийство могут раскрыть и казнить убийцу, а так, даже если всё всплывёт, хотя бы не будет грозить смертная казнь. Да и кто знает, вдруг жена ещё понадобится – для оформления каких-нибудь документов, допустим. Поступить так с белыми женщинами не осмелились бы, но цветные куда хуже защищены. Если кому-то удастся выбраться и она сообщит властям, подаст жалобу, потребует начать расследование, от цветной женщины, скорее всего, отмахнутся. Правда, эта девчонка наполовину белая, вдобавок, из обеспеченной семьи».

Облизнув задрожавшие губы, Диана заговорила снова:

\- Сначала я не понимала, что происходит, мне сказали, что Джеральду срочно пришлось уехать и он вернётся через пару дней. Но скоро стало ясно, что я не гостья, а заключённая. Из радушных хозяек они превратились в надзирательниц. И присоединили меня к остальным. Нам говорили, что это для нашего же блага, что мы – заблудшие души, которые нужно наставить на путь истинный, и нас никуда не отпустят, пока не будут уверены, что наши души в безопасности.

\- Что за средневековье? – не сдержался Уолтер.

Диана глянула на него своими чёрными глазами – взрослыми глазами на круглом, почти детском личике, - в которых уже блестели слёзы.

\- Лишь пустые слова. Просто чтобы что-нибудь сказать. Сделать богоугодную мину при преступной игре. – В голосе и взгляде её читалось полнейшее отвращение. – Как же противно. Они винили нас в поступках или словах, о которых, видимо, рассказали заказчики. Выворачивали правду наизнанку, лишь бы найти формальный повод. Меня вот винили за то, что я «расположена к прелюбодеянию», готова загубить и свою бессмертную душу и души молодых людей, которых надумала развратить. И всё потому, что у меня есть друзья-мужчины, с которыми я иногда ужинала или играла в теннис. – По щеке Дианы скатилась первая слеза.

\- Как долго Вас держали? – осведомился лейтенант.

\- Больше полугода.

\- А остальных?

\- Самую «давнюю» – семь лет… - выдавила Диана и разрыдалась, закрыв лицо руками.

Морлэйс повернулся к Дэвиду. Уолтеру показалось, что усы лейтенанта встали дыбом от переполнявшего его энтузиазма и желания немедленно взяться за дело.

\- Шлюпку на воду! – выкрикнул Дэвид, не дожидаясь просьбы Морлэйса.

***

  
Если б монахини и успели перепрятать пленниц, тех всё равно рано или поздно обнаружили бы, ведь искать гораздо проще, когда знаешь, что ищешь, а в монастыре, как и на всём маленьком острове, не столь много мест, где можно долго укрывать женщин, не особенно-то желающих укрываться. Однако, судя по тому, как отчаянно и безапелляционно настоятельница – весьма обескураженная появлением жандармов – встала грудью на защиту подвала, пленницы по-прежнему оставались там.

\- Я уверяю Вас, лейтенант, там ничего нет. – Она понимала, до чего неубедительно звучат эти слова, понимала, что её выдают панически бегающие глаза, но отступать было некуда. Моральная поддержка от других монахинь, резко оробевших и неуверенно топчущихся на заднем плане, была минимальной.

\- А я уверяю Вас, что в таком случае Вам совершенно нечего опасаться. – Морлэйс мог быть очень галантным, а при необходимости – галантным до озноба у собеседника.

Дэвид, Маурири, Изабель, Лавиния и Уолтер стояли да любовались. Диана осталась на «Рэттлер», оно и понятно, она не вернётся на остров за все сокровища мира. Сержанты Морлэйса торопливо обходили другие помещения монастыря, на случай, если есть ещё выходы из подвала, через которые пленниц попытаются вывести.

Местом действия была маленькая часовня, в углу которой располагался люк с металлическим кольцом.

\- Вы не имеете права! – Настоятельница сузила глаза и упёрла руки в бока. – Это церковная земля!

Морлэйс премило улыбнулся.

\- Стало быть, Вы хотите, чтобы мы привлекли к делу Церковь? Чтобы о своих подозрениях я рассказал епископу и другим представителям церковного руководства? Чтобы они приехали сюда с проверкой, а до тех пор наша охрана отсюда шагу не сделала? – Лейтенант лениво пожал плечами. Это была наигранная беспечность, в действительности он очень беспокоился. Почему из подвала ни звука? Те, кто там находятся, должны хоть отдалённо слышать и понимать, что творится наверху. Почему они не кричат, не просят их освободить? Показная любезность Морлэйса мгновенно испарилась, и этот резкий перепад заставил настоятельницу вздрогнуть. – Вообще-то, я именно так и сделаю, в любом случае. Вопрос только в том, какое у меня будет настроение, когда я примусь рассказывать обо всём епископу, и, соответственно, насколько красочно я распишу Ваше поведение и то состояние, в котором мы обнаружили пленниц.

Изабель не принадлежала к числу ярых поклонников Морлэйса (скорее всего, у Морлэйса вовсе не было ярых поклонников), но в эту секунду она его почти обожала.

Анжель побледнела. Сжала губы, сомкнула веки, а, открыв глаза, отошла в сторону, освободив дорогу к люку.  
\- Это для их же блага, - высокопарно пробубнила настоятельница. - Они - заблудшие души и сами потом скажут спасибо. Лучше побыть за стенами монастыря какое-то время, чем оказаться в аду навечно.  
Ей никто не ответил, потому что было ясно: из тех, кто присутствует здесь, меньше всех данному заявлению верит сама Анжель.  
За неимением альтернатив, Дэвиду пришлось позаимствовать пару свечей из церковного подсвечника. Они не горели – на дворе ведь стоял день, но у Маурири нашлись спички.

\- Я с вами, - вызвался Уолтер, когда Лепау открыл люк. – Возможно, кому-то из тех, кто внизу, нужна медицинская помощь, а я всё-таки доктор.

Лейтенант кивнул в знак согласия с нотками благодарности.

Едва Дэвид, Морлэйс и Уолтер спустились, Анжель развернулась к Лавинии и, по привычке срываться на подопечных, обрушила гнев, подогретый страхом. Это был не безотчётный взрыв, а медленно клокочущий жар, подобный раскалённой лаве. Правда, от сего факта нападки не стали умнее.

\- Ты, как я слышала, содержишь таверну. Пошла по стопам родителей?

\- И горжусь этим, - бровью не повела Лавиния, наслаждаясь ситуацией.

\- Привечаешь пьяниц, - презрительно фыркнула Анжель.

\- Пьяницы мне за это платят. И не только они. Вы вряд ли бывали в тавернах, потому не знаете, что туда заходят и приличные люди. В основном мужчины. Моряки, рабочие, плантаторы, торговцы, искатели приключений... - Лавиния осклабилась и перекинула через плечо свои роскошные волосы. Она отлично знала, чт _ **о**_ разозлит сестру-настоятельницу более всего. – И многие из них смотрят на меня, я чувствую, как они пожирают меня глазами. Они видят моё тело, и оно им нравится. С некоторыми из них, я, знаете ли, сплю, – Лавиния задрала подбородок, глядя Анжель прямо в глаза, - задыхаясь от удовольствия в их объятиях, чувствуя их губы на своей коже, их ладони, блуждающие по всему моему телу.

Она выдала бы ещё пару-тройку эротических описаний, но тут из подвала подал голос Морлэйс, споткнувшийся о тело.

***

\- Сначала мы решили, что они мертвы, - рассказывал Уолтер жене уже дома. Фэйны ужинали на веранде, отсюда хорошо было наблюдать за солнцем, плавно погружающимся в море. – Но почти сразу почувствовали слабый запах хлороформа. – Он покачал головой, прикусив верхнюю губу. Ему не хотелось говорить дурно об обитательницах монастыря святой Клементины – сёстрах тех, кто живёт и трудится в монастыре Мэй-Тан-Фу. Но говорить благосклонно он не мог. – Прогрессивный подход, - фыркнул Уолтер в итоге, - особенно для монахинь.

Китти тоже было неприятно сознавать, что матушка-настоятельница из Мэй-Тан-Фу или сестра Сен-Жозеф – коллеги тех женщин, которые организовали мини-тюрьму в месте, предназначенном для проявления милосердия и понимания. Вдобавок, тюрьма была платной, это уже выяснили. Мужья пленниц раз в месяц или квартал перечисляли на банковский счёт монастыря (опять же, современные технологии) кругленькие суммы; четыре «заключённые» приносили порядочный доход.

\- А что с пленницами? Где они сейчас?

\- Морлэйс обещал сделать всё, чтоб поскорее отправить их по домам, наверное, уже разослал телеграммы в полицейские участки на местах, чтоб обеспечить женщинам защиту, а их мужьям – как минимум допросы. А пока эти женщины остановились у Лавинии.

На лицо Китти набежала туча.

\- У Лавинии?

У Лавинии??? «С каких пор она для тебя Лавиния?!» Лавиния.

С тем, что Уолтеру, похоже, суждено впутываться в истории каждый раз, когда он куда-то едет с Маурири и Дэвидом, Китти практически смирилась. Но то, что муж запросто называет по имени постороннюю (и не предпочитающую закрытые наряды) женщину, её категорически не устраивало. Впрочем, выбора не было, ведь Уолтер только что поставил Китти перед фактом, не осознавая масштаба катастрофы. Не будет же она требовать, чтоб он снова величал Лавинию исключительно «мисс Тимото». Как до этого вообще дошло?! К самой Китти он впервые обратился по имени лишь после помолвки.

\- Лавиния, - рассеянно кивнул Уолтер. Он даже не понимал, чему так удивляется жена. – А что?

\- Нет, ничего, - отмахнулась Китти. – Не обращай внимания. – Внезапно она осознала, что впервые в жизни по-настоящему ревнует Уолтера к конкретной другой женщине.

Глупость. Глупость, глупость, глупость. Уолтер никогда не подумает об измене. Он потому так легко сейчас говорит о Лавинии, что ему и в голову не приходит, будто тут может быть нечто хоть отдалённо непристойное.

Китти старалась убедить себя в этом, и у неё получилось. Почти.

***

Через несколько дней всё утряслось. Бывшие узницы уехали восвояси, где им предстояло поквитаться с мужьями. За Дианой приехала её тетя Мэгги, которая, как оказалось, не прекращала поиски и уже стиснула вокруг мужа племянницы кольцо из подозрений, угроз и частных детективов.

Даже если б духовенство захотело скрыть позор и убедило слуг закона вести себя потише, тайну не удалось бы сохранить. «Вестник Матаваи», получивший эксклюзивные интервью участников событий, опубликовал прекрасно и чётко написанную историю. О статье поразительно быстро узнали издательства далеко за пределами Таити. Клэр получила четыре телеграммы, в каждой представители той или иной газеты просили разрешения перепечатать её статью у себя, разумеется, за вознаграждение и с сохранением имени автора. Клэр порадовали не столько деньги, сколько профессиональный успех – просителями были издания из Окленда, Сиднея и даже Лондона и Нью-Йорка.

\- Хорошо, что об этом узнает больше людей, - рассуждала Клэр, когда Китти ненадолго забежала к ней в офис. (По совпадению, здесь была и Лавиния. Мисс Тимото и миссис Фэйн суховато поприветствовали друг друга.) – Нельзя спускать подобное с рук. – Личико Девон отразило неподдельную печаль. Она очень хорошо относилась к Церкви и сама знала множество достойнейших её представителей; взять хоть Колина. Но между почтением и порядочностью Клэр без колебаний выбирала второе. – Никому.

\- Всё правильно. - Китти тихонько вздохнула. – Только грустно, что поступок нескольких человек бросит тень на всех монахинь, а ведь большинство – прекрасные и честнейшие женщины.

Лавиния, уже собравшаяся уходить, прямо встрепенулась. Она была натурой рациональной и напомнила себе: насколько ей известно из того, что обронил Уолтер, для Китти весь опыт общения с монахинями сводится к китайскому монастырю; там были добрые сёстры, и она автоматически решила, что все монахини мира такие же. Однако от комментария Тимото не удержалась:

\- Неужели? Откуда такая статистика? Вы побывали во многих монастырях?

Китти смело встретила её взгляд, сложила руки.

\- А Вы?

\- Нет, но я и не стригу всех под одну гребёнку – ни под плохую, ни под хорошую.

Противостояние не имело будущего, они не собирались затевать религиозный конфликт. Но неприятный осадок остался.

На сегодняшний вечер Фэйны пригласили к себе Маурири и Лианни, Дэвида и Изабель, Джека и Клэр, Колина и Лавинию. Наличие в списке Лавинии изначально не воодушевляло Китти, но что поделать, не объявлять же, что мисс Тимото лучше не приходить. Сейчас воодушевления стало ещё меньше.

\- А как насчёт утонувшей девушки? – Китти, чтобы сгладить напряжённый момент, переменила предмет беседы, повернувшись к Клэр. – Той, которую приняли за Изабель, когда нас похитили. Её смерть тоже связана с монастырём?

\- Вряд ли, - Клэр радостно ухватилась за новую тему, поскольку явственно чувствовала натянутость между своими гостьями. – Морлэйс сказал, что там, цитирую: «контрабандистские разбирательства».

***

Вопреки опасениям Китти, вечер проходил замечательно. Лёгкий ужин, хорошее вино, много смеха. Беседа то распадалась на кусочки, когда участники делились на группы по двое – по трое и обсуждали что-то своё, то объединялась вновь, вовлекая в себя всех без исключения. Китти отмечала, что Уолтер охотно и, главное, свободно поддерживает разговор и получает от этого неподдельное удовольствие. Её это удивляло и радовало.

Когда все перебрались из столовой в гостиную, речь зашла о старой доброй Британии. Маурири рассказал о поездке туда. Описывал посещение городского пляжа в Лондоне так, что остальные загибались от хохота. Он всегда был талантливым рассказчиком, но когда выпускал на волю свой артистизм, становился просто непревзойдённым. Маурири сопровождал слова изобразительно-пояснительными жестами.

\- …Я смотрю – вода коричневая. Но народ почему-то радостный. Думаю, видимо, я чего-то не понимаю, надо поскорее приобщиться к местным ценностям. Встаю, иду, между прочим, в мужском купальном костюме, отдельные части которого впиваются туда, куда совсем не надо. Ныряю, ненароком делаю глоток. И понимаю, что теперь у меня непременно наступит белая полоса в жизни, потому что все микробы, которые были в моём организме, незамедлительно сдохли от этой воды, в которой явно есть вся таблица химических элементов.

***

Компания начала расходиться после полуночи. И для Уолтера, и для Китти было что-то невероятно уютное в провожании гостей до двери, пожеланиях доброй ночи и полушутливых, но искренних просьбах быть осторожными по дороге. Этих людей Фэйны уже могли называть своими друзьями. (Отношения между Китти и Лавинией не совсем вписывались в идиллическую концепцию, ну да бог с ними, в конце концов, они недолюбливали друг дружку, а не ненавидели.)

Лавинии и Клэр нужно было в таверну, Джек и Колин провожали.

Как и положено влюблённым, Джек с Клэр почти сразу отстали; они держались за руки, перешёптывались и хихикали. У Лавинии и Колина хватало деликатности идти впереди на нужном расстоянии и не оборачиваться.

\- Ты ни разу не рассказывала мне о своей жизни в монастыре, - заметил Трент после паузы в разговоре. Паузы в их беседах случались нередко, но никогда не были тяжёлыми или неловкими.

\- Мы с тобой познакомились, когда я уже остыла, - улыбнулась Лавиния. – Маурири, а позже и Дэвиду довелось выслушать от меня немало высказываний о святой Клементине и её подопечных.

Песок скрипел под ботинками Трента и не издавал ни звука под босыми ступнями Лавинии, которая несла свои сандалии в руке. Позади и впереди светились окна зданий, крылечные лампы, но конкретно там, где четверо шли сейчас, освещения не было, если не считать звёзд; поэтому Лавиния и Колин в первую очередь слышали друг друга, а уж во вторую - видели.

\- С тобой там плохо обращались?

Лавиния покачала головой.

\- Надо мной не издевались, но мне давали понять, что я человек второго сорта; как и остальным девочкам... Но в итоге это сделало меня сильнее. Сложнее всего было не верить их словам, а остальное – ерунда. И благодаря им я умею хорошо читать и писать.

\- А считать? – В голосе Колина чувствовалась улыбка, мирная и немножко озорная. Он не хотел, чтоб их разговор приобрёл трагичный оттенок, но всецело готов был выслушать, если Лавиния пожелает рассказать о чём-то тяжёлом.

\- Мне кажется, считать я научилась раньше, чем говорить, - хихикнула Тимото. – Я же росла в таверне. Даже не помню, когда начала разносить заказы по столикам.

Они посмеялись вместе, но потом Колин таки уточнил:

\- Значит, насчёт монастыря всё в порядке, в общем и целом?

Лавиния ответила не сразу и словно по необходимости:

\- Однажды сестра Анжель обрезала мне волосы. Сказала, что я слишком любуюсь ими, когда расчёсываюсь у зеркала утром и перед сном; это гордыня, а гордыня, как известно, грех.

\- Видимо, тут была не гордыня, а зависть, и не у тебя, а у неё, - промолвил Колин удивительно просто и безмятежно.

Лавиния-то боялась, что он начнёт искать смягчающие обстоятельства для сестры Анжель. Но от того, что Колин согласился с её точкой зрения, легче не стало, ибо Лавиния вовсе не стремилась разочаровывать Трента в его коллегах.

\- Прости, я не хочу обижать всех монахинь скопом.

\- Знаю. – В голосе Колина по-прежнему слышалась улыбка. – Возможно, я идеалист, но я не наивен, Лавиния. Думал, за столько лет знакомства ты это поняла.

\- Я поняла. Поняла практически сразу, но всё равно вряд ли тебе нравится слушать подобные вещи о монастырях и монахинях.

\- Нравится, если тебе от этого лучше.

\- Да я не то чтобы сильно страдала… - начала Лавиния и осеклась. Улыбнулась вновь, протянула руку и провела ладонью по плечу Трента. – Спасибо, Колин.

\- Пожалуйста, Лавиния.

Когда ладонь Лавинии, скользнув вниз, приблизилась к ладони Колина, он на мгновение задержал её пальцы своими, сжал, но почти сразу отпустил.

Лавиния улыбнулась шире, и она знала, что Колин тоже улыбается пуще прежнего. Дальше они шли молча, умиротворённые и по-простому счастливые.


	7. 6. Дипломатические отношения

\- О боже! – выдавила вконец побледневшая Клэр, прижимая ладонь к губам. – Я убила его… - Она с ужасом глядела на распростёртое тело, слегка присыпанное осколками бутылки.

Тело не шевелилось, и остальные присутствующие, обступившие его дружным кругом, напряжённо переглянулись.

«Подумать только, - мысленно протянул Уолтер, понимая, что именно ему, как доктору, сейчас предстоит проверить, жив человек или нет, - а я-то ещё не хотел сюда приходить».

***

_(Два дня назад)_

\- Клэр!

Клэр остановилась и обернулась на голос, точнее, подняла голову. Она как раз проходила мимо здания лаборатории, а оклик раздался из окна на втором этаже. В окне предсказуемо обнаружился Уолтер Фэйн, по крайней мере, верхняя его часть.

\- Подожди минутку! – попросил он и исчез, чтоб вскоре появиться на улице рядом с Клэр. В руках у него было нечто прямоугольное, завёрнутое в газету. – Вот, доставили вчера.

Глаза Клэр засияли от восторга.

\- Это она? – Поскольку Уолтер уже передал ей вещь, мисс Девон не стала дожидаться ответа и осторожно отогнула часть газетной обёртки, обнажив плотную бордовую обложку книги. – Это она!

Джек однажды обмолвился о романе, про который услышал в отрочестве, и который с тех пор мечтал прочитать, да нигде не мог найти. Книга хоть и была написана на английском языке, издавалась только в Китае, и то давно, потому даже там отыскать её было трудновато. Клэр решила, что лучшего свадебного подарка не придумаешь и стоит хотя бы попытаться. Она попросила Уолтера помочь, он написал в Китай нескольким знакомым, и одному из них удалось добыть вожделенное издание. Покупку и доставку Клэр полностью оплатила сама, при всей симпатии к Уолтеру ей хотелось, чтоб это был её и только её подарок Джеку.

Едва не запрыгав от восторга, Клэр горячо обняла Уолтера.

\- Спасибо! Спасибо тебе!

\- Перестань, - добродушно улыбнулся Уолтер, аккуратно обнимая в ответ. – Ничего особенного… Я хотел сказать, что я не сделал ничего особенного, лишь написал несколько писем. А книга, конечно, очень особенная.

\- Ты - чудо, - рассмеялась Клэр и поцеловала его в щёку, прежде чем отойти.

За сценой, с расстояния метров эдак в пятьдесят, наблюдала элегантная супружеская пара – дама в нежно-розовом платье да шляпке, украшенной цветами, и мужчина в белом костюме, при светлой шляпе.

\- Это Уолтер Фэйн? – со смесью удивления и недоверия спросила женщина у мужа.

\- Вроде бы да.

\- И он только что обнимался с какой-то девушкой?

\- Похоже на то.

\- И это была не его жена?

\- Вряд ли она так изменилась меньше чем за год.

\- Боже мой, кто бы мог подумать! – Однако утончённая дама быстро обуздала восторг, напомнив себе о манерах и принципе «не суди, да не судим будешь». – Возможно, у него на Таити есть сестра или другая родственница.

\- Возможно, - согласился мужчина с сомнением. Честно говоря, этого человека увиденное удивило даже сильнее, чем его супругу.

\- Наверное, нам стоит подойти и поздороваться.

***

На «Рэттлер», только что вернувшейся в гавань, кипела работа. Однако процесс разгрузки не мешал переговариваться.

\- Я не пойду без тебя, - решительно заявил Дэвид, несущий большой ящик. – Пусть или приглашают или обоих, или никого.

\- Брось, - усмехнулся Маурири, он бы и рукой махнул, не будь руки заняты грузом. – Так всегда бывает поначалу. Приезжает важная шишка, организуется торжественный приём, приглашаются видные жители города лишь из колониального сообщества. А к полинезийцам важных шишек приучают постепенно.

\- Тебя это не злит? – После стольких лет дружбы Дэвид не уставал поражаться некоторым особенностям Маурири.

\- Нет, исключительно забавляет. Мне думается, злиться надо шишкам, раз их принимают за неженок, впадающих в ступор от знакомства с полинезийцами. Идиотизм. Будто до приезда сюда никто из «высоких гостей» понятия не имел о существовании коренного населения в колониях.

\- Губернатор любит перестраховываться, - одной рукой держась за трап, Дэвид передал ящик матросу в шлюпке.

\- За ним такое водится, - кивнул Маурири, дожидаясь своей очереди на передачу. – Тем более тут прибыл не кто попало, а британский кандидат в консулы. Любопытно только, почему кандидат причалил в Матаваи, а не в Папеэте.

Когда они снова спустились в трюм, Гриф огорошил друга внезапнейшим вопросом:

\- Мо, как понять, что женщина хочет за тебя замуж?

Маурири сквозь полутьму пристально воззрился на Дэвида, дабы понять, серьёзен тот или нет. Дэвид, естественно, улыбался, но легкомысленным не выглядел.

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь? Изабель начинает намекать?

\- Слава богу, нет, - осклабился Дэвид. – И близко нет. Ну, мне так кажется. В том-то и проблема. – Он прерывисто провёл рукой по затылку. – Не хочу, чтоб получилось как с Лавинией. Я думал, что у нас всё идеально, а она, оказывается, хотела семью и детей.

\- Уж кого-кого, а Изабель в таком желании трудно заподозрить.

\- Ты же знаешь женщин! – немного театрально вспыхнул Дэвид. – Они коварны и хитры, никогда нельзя точно угадать, что у них на уме! Потому я и прошу у тебя, мой друг, женатого человека: расскажи мне про первые признаки опасности. Как ты понял, что Лианни хочет за тебя замуж?

\- Я сделал ей предложение, и она ответила: «Да». Это был довольно верный признак.

***

Изабель остановила Данте у церковного забора и, ещё не спешившись, крикнула стоявшему на крыльце Тренту:

\- Привет, Колин! – И спрыгнула на землю.

\- Добрый день, Изабель, - Колин направился к ней.

Когда он дошёл, Изабель уже привязала Данте, впрочем, и она, и Колин, и сам конь понимали, что это лишь формальность и при желании жеребец унесётся прочь вместе с оградой. Благо, при хозяйке у Данте был полный порядок с поведением.

\- Китти здесь?

\- Да, - на секунду улыбка Колина отклонилась в сторону добрейшей, но ироничной усмешки. – Репетиция как раз заканчивается. Идём.

\- Похоже, у тебя в церкви назрел театральный клуб, - задорно заметила Изабель, пока они вместе шли к входу.

Колин задор полностью разделял.

\- Только не говори при Китти слово «клуб», называй детским театром. Она относится к этому чрезвычайно серьёзно.

\- А ты?

\- А я рад, что она нашла занятие по душе и даёт такую же возможность всем желающим детям. Раньше мы делали постановки время от времени, нередко на скорую руку. Но нынешнее рождественское представление прошло превосходно, Китти решила на этом не останавливаться, и я не вижу причин возражать. Сейчас она с детьми репетирует несколько сценок, они хотят показать их на одном из церковных собраний через пару недель. Дальше будет видно.

Весёлая ватага полинезийских детишек, старшему из которых на вид было лет пятнадцать, а младшему – не больше четырёх, появилась из-за поворота здания. Они выбежали через боковой выход. Вскоре показалась последовавшая примеру подопечных Китти в традиционной компании солнцезащитного зонтика.

\- Изабель, здравствуй.

\- Привет. Я искала тебя.

Китти слегка нахмурилась.

\- Что-то случилось?

\- Ничего страшного, - «Я надеюсь», - но есть разговор. – Изабель оглянулась на Колина. – Прости.

Трент нисколько не помрачнел.

\- Я всё понимаю, женские секреты – святое дело.

\- Колин, ты знаешь слишком мало либо о женщинах, либо о святости, - хихикнула Изабель.

Она и Китти устроились на скамейке в церковном саду.

\- Итак, - без сильной тревоги, но всё же немного настороженно начала Китти, - в чём дело?

\- Предпочитаешь новость с предисловием или сразу и резко?

\- Давай с предисловием, но небольшим.

\- Отлично. Я меньше часа назад вернулась из Папеэте. Я была там по своим делам, но случайно узнала кое-что, касающееся тебя, да и Уолтера тоже.

\- Что?

\- Ты ведь в курсе, что прежний британский консул ушёл в отставку, и со дня на день ждут официального претендента на освободившееся место?

\- Конечно, в последние дни об этом много говорят. Вообще-то, я слышала, что претендент уже приехал, почему-то даже не в Папеэте, а в Матаваи.

\- Да, вот и в Папеэте удивились, когда он оповестил, что хочет остановиться не там, а здесь. – Изабель нахмурилась. – Китти, его зовут Чарльз Таунсенд, и недавно он был вице-консулом в Шанхае.

Китти отчаянно захлопала ресницами и ещё отчаяннее понадеялась, что чего-то недопоняла.

\- Кого «его»?..

\- Типа, который, судя по всему, будет у нас новым британским консулом.

***

Им было по пути, и от церкви они шли вместе. Изабель вела Данте под уздцы, Китти задумчиво покручивала ручку зонтика.

\- Скажешь Уолтеру?

\- Обязательно. Пусть лучше он сначала узнает от меня, чем встретится с Чарли неожиданно.

\- Боишься его реакции?

\- Боюсь, что у него не будет никакой реакции, - вздохнула Китти. В голове до сих пор не укладывалось. Чарли здесь. Она-то надеялась, что никогда его не увидит, что они с Уолтером больше никогда его не вспомнят. Проклятье. – Он обычно старается подавить сильные эмоции, и ничем хорошим это, как правило, не заканчивается. – Китти передёрнула плечами, невольно вспомнив, как Уолтер вынудил её уехать в Мэй-Тан-Фу. Сейчас она знала, что это был лучший поворот в её жизни, но сам по себе тот план Уолтера до сих пор заставлял её содрогаться.

Изабель и Китти теперь были на оживлённой улочке, со всех сторон слышались обрывки чужих разговоров. Внезапно через гомон прорвался не столько звонкий, сколько хорошо поставленный женский голос:

\- Китти?.. Китти Фэйн?

Китти побледнела ещё до того, как обернулась, и Изабель сразу догадалась, кто эта отменно одетая женщина на другой стороне улицы, и главное – кто сопровождающий её мужчина. Изысканно-аккуратная парочка словно уже одним видом стремилась подчеркнуть своё превосходство над окружающей обстановкой. Их сопровождали два жандарма, судя по всему, выделенные потенциальному консулу в качестве охраны.

\- Миссис Фэйн? – Вслед за супругой Чарли организовал на лице самое доброжелательно-светское из возможных выражений. – Надо же!

\- Дороти, мистер Таунсенд, - безукоризненно вежливо произнесла Китти, когда старые знакомые – провалились бы они к дьяволу! – подошли к ней. – Добрый день.

\- Какой приятный сюрприз, - проворковала Дороти.

«Чёрта с два тебе приятно, - мысленно усмехнулась Изабель. Со своим богатым жизненным опытом таких людей как Таунсенды она читала словно открытую – и не слишком оригинальную - книгу. – Ты соблюдаешь хорошие манеры, но будь твоя воля, спрятала бы мужа в подвал подальше от всех остальных женщин».

\- Не ожидали Вас здесь увидеть, - подпел супруге Чарли.

«Нет, дружок, уж ты-то ожидал, - поняла Изабель. – Больше того, потому и приехал в Матаваи, а не в Папеэте — знал, что Китти здесь. Паршивец. Вряд ли ты её когда-нибудь любил, но она тебе по-прежнему нравится, и тебе польстит, если ты сможешь снова её добиться. Ты как заядлый охотник, жаждущий доказать самому себе, что он по-прежнему в отличной форме». Объективно Изабель понимала, что в Таунсенде привлекло Китти когда-то. Она сама могла бы им увлечься, только не всерьёз. Но ясно, почему он произвёл впечатление на пылкую, неопытную и доверчивую натуру, мечтающую о красивой любви. Высокий, статный, широкоплечий, а как на нём сидит этот шикарный костюм! Только уже к вечеру костюмчик испачкается и потеряет безупречный вид.

Китти тем временем представила её:

\- Мистер и миссис Таунсенд, это мисс Изабель Рид, моя подруга.

Начались типичные обмены любезностями, Таунсенды и Рид стали наперебой расписывать, как им приятно познакомиться. Дороти глядела на Изабель широко открытыми глазами, словно прежде о существовании лошадей, конечно, подозревала, но вот о женщинах, ездящих на лошадях или ведущих оных под уздцы, даже не догадывалась.

Тревожный звоночек прозвучал для Китти, когда Дороти заговорила про трудности с жильём. Был отчётливый намёк на то, что Фэйны должны пригласить Таунсендов к себе пожить.

«Ну не идиотка ли? Знает ведь, что муж не святой, и всё равно напрашивается в дом, где живёт молодая красивая женщина. А почему? Потому что приличнее жить у знакомых, а не в гостинице. Особенно если знакомые пользуются определённой известностью. Здорово ведь обронить в письме к друзьям или родным, что вас с мужем пригласили к себе «тот самый доктор Фэйн», который так отважно вызвался добровольцем на борьбу с холерой, и «та самая миссис Фэйн», которая так бесстрашно и преданно последовала за мужем. Интересно, дамочка знает, что Уолтер и Китти живут в простом доме на побережье, а не в огромном особняке в центре города?»

От таких намёков Китти растерялась настолько, что едва не промямлила ожидаемое приглашение. Однако Изабель не позволила ей совершить роковую ошибку.

\- Вам не нравится гостиница, в которую вас поселил губернатор? – невинно вопросила Рид. Любому дураку понятно, что губернатор лично не занимается расселением гостей, даже самых важных, но ведь это делают его подчинённые, под его эгидой.

\- Что? – Дороти заморгала в усиленном режиме. При таком повороте высказаться плохо о гостинице означало высказаться плохо о губернаторе. – Нет, разумеется, нет. Она уютная, там чисто и обслуживание недурное.

\- Замечательно, а то представляете, как губернатор расстроился бы, если б выяснилось, что он выбрал для вас плохую гостиницу. – Нехорошо расстраивать жену будущего консула. Но, в конце концов, жена консула это ещё не сам консул.

В тот момент Китти возлюбила Изабель сильнее, чем родную сестру. И любовь усилилась, когда Рид добавила:

\- Прошу прощения, нам пора идти. Всего доброго, мистер и миссис Таунсенд, рада была познакомиться.

\- Всего доброго, - откланялся Чарли, всё это время пытающийся то смутить Китти взглядом, пока жена не видит, то разглядеть в бывшей любовнице признаки смятения да прежних чувств. Получалось неважно, и напоследок Чарли не без удовольствия сообщил: - Кстати, мы уже виделись с доктором Фэйном. Случайно встретились на улице и немного поболтали.

***

Это была катастрофа. Не из тех, что случаются молниеносно, наподобие аварий, а из тех, что наползают медленно, однако неумолимо, давая тебе прочувствовать весь ужас ситуации и твою полную беспомощность.

Уолтер думал, что преодолел былые эмоции, стал выше этого. А оказалось, он по-прежнему ненавидит Таунсенда и, что ещё хуже, ощущает себя по сравнению с ним неудачником, которому собственная жена предпочла другого.

За минувшие месяцы образ Таунсенда в воспоминаниях сделался менее острым, почти перестал ранить. И тут Таунсенд явился во плоти, холёный, довольный, идеально одетый, прекрасно сознающий свою привлекательность в глазах противоположного пола и, чёрт подери, действительно привлекательный для женщин.

Китти не знала, как себя правильно вести, и выбрала стратегию – а-ля «Милый, плевать на этого Таунсенда, ты у меня самый хороший». Говорила она искренне, но Уолтеру в её голосе слышалась жалость.

Напряжение нарастало, Китти тоже разозлилась, ведь Уолтер своей угрюмостью напоминал ей о былой ошибке, Китти чудилось, что он снова её винит.

Тихий кошмар разразился грозой под вечер второго дня. На тот вечер был назначен приём в честь нового консула (официально Чарли пока не вступил в должность, но, видимо, никто не сомневался, что дело лишь за формальностями). Китти и Уолтера, разумеется, пригласили; ни один из них не собирался идти, что не помешало им поссориться ещё и по этому поводу. Оба были раздосадованы, растеряны, злы на Таунсенда и сердиты на себя и на вторую половинку, а поскольку Таунсенда под рукой не было, они срывались друг на друге.

Ссора получилась противная и вдвойне обидная из-за того, что возникла, в общем-то, на ровном месте. От обиды пуще прежнего разгорелась злость, и Китти с Уолтером в сердцах наговорили того, о чём тут же пожалели, но остановиться уже не могли.

\- Посмотри на это с другой стороны, - ядовито посоветовала Китти. В её глазах сверкал гнев, в глазах Уолтера тоже. – Может, судьба даёт тебе второй шанс. Теперь ты можешь попробовать отомстить и Чарли, а то в Шанхае ты почему-то решил наказать одну меня. Мстить беззащитной, полностью зависящей от тебя женщине не так опасно, как высокопоставленному чиновнику, да?

\- Нет, просто этот чиновник меня не предавал, он был мне никем; а та «беззащитная женщина» была моей женой! Женой, на верность которой я рассчитывал. – Он понял, что есть куда ещё развивать эту тему, и он её непременно разовьёт, да так, что не останется пути назад. Остатки здравого смысла развернули его к порогу – Уолтер тяжёлыми шагами направился к двери.

\- Уж не в таверну ли собрался? – в спину ему выпалила Китти. И неприятно протянула: - Уверена, Лавиния тебе обрадуется!

Уолтер вообще не понял, при чём тут Лавиния (ему и в голову не приходило, что Китти может его к кому-то ревновать), но был слишком распалён, чтобы разбираться.

\- Что ж, я тоже буду рад её компании, - сказал он, не оборачиваясь. Кстати, таверна – впрямь неплохая идея. – А ты, чтоб не скучать, можешь позвать Таунсенда. – Он не сомневался, что Таунсенд уже сам заявился бы сюда, будь сегодня не суббота, а будний день, когда Уолтер на работе. – Только постарайтесь управиться до моего возвращения, чтоб не получилось как в прошлый раз.

В едва закрывшуюся за ним дверь ударилось блюдо с фруктами, брошенное Китти.

***

Из таверны не доносилось ни звука, освещение было ощутимо слабее обычного. Кажется, сегодня нерабочий день, точнее, нерабочий вечер. Однако свет внутри всё же горел, потому Уолтер зашёл. Когда он, распахнув створки, перешагнул порог, тишина поразила его ещё больше.

В зале было пусто, за столиком рядом со стойкой одиноко сидела Лавиния, склонившись над отдельными листами бумаги и пухлой тетрадью, покусывая кончик карандаша. Слева от неё стояла лампа, предположительно керосиновая.

Уолтер постучал по дверному косяку, Лавиния подняла голову. В первую секунду посмотрела на него рассеянно, затем радушно улыбнулась.

\- Здравствуй.

\- Добрый вечер. Прости, похоже, я неудачно зашёл.

\- Да уж, не самый весёлый вечер в таверне.

\- У вас выходной?

\- Можно и так сказать. - Отложив карандаш, она выровняла спину и с наслаждением расправила плечи. – Власти города решили, что моё заведение может произвести неблагоприятное впечатление на нового консула. Как будто он собирался сюда заходить. В общем, какой-то трусливый болван в администрации перестраховывается, и мне велели на сегодняшний вечер закрыть таверну.

Хоть Уолтер и не имел торгово-барного опыта, он понимал, что субботний вечер - самый прибыльный за неделю. Скорее всего, опасались впечатления не от самого заведения, а от подвыпивших здесь клиентов, которые разойдутся по всему городу, и кто-то может ненароком что-нибудь учудить на глазах у консула (его уже называют консулом). Интересно, кто в администрации счёл Таунсенда эдаким поборником нравственности?

\- Сочувствую.

\- Спасибо.

С любым другим человеком Уолтер подумал бы, что надо откланяться, но с Лавинией у него не возникало неловкости или недопонимания, он знал: если ей нужно будет, чтоб он ушёл, она скажет об этом прямо и необидно.

\- Чем занимаешься?

\- Пользуюсь внезапно освободившимся вечером и оформляю бухгалтерию за месяц, - Лавиния вздохнула.

\- Давно мучаешься?

\- Достаточно, чтоб уже подумывать о самоубийстве. Обычное дело, не люблю счета.

\- Нужна помощь?

\- А ты в этом хорош?

\- Судя по всему, лучше тебя. Я бактериолог, а не бухгалтер, но с цифрами обращаюсь неплохо.

Смешливо глядя на него, Лавиния выдвинула из-под стола второй стул.

Уолтер не перехвалил себя, он действительно разобрался с цифрами быстрее Лавинии. Через сорок минут месячная бухгалтерия была в состоянии, близком к совершенству.

\- Ты определённо заслужил награду. - Лавиния ушла за стойку. - Я бы предложила раньше, но подумала, что сражаться с цифрами лучше на трезвую голову. 

\- Справедливо. - Уолтер смотрел на неё, подперев голову рукой.

\- Виски, джин, бурбон, вино, пиво? Есть ещё два десятка наименований, могу перечислить.

\- Не стоит. Просто виски, пожалуйста.

Подав ему полный стакан, она села уже по другую сторону стола. Теперь они сидели друг напротив друга.

\- Что у тебя случилось? - полюбопытствовала Лавиния, когда Уолтер сделал пару глотков.

Кривить душой он не хотел, но для проформы спросил:

\- С чего ты взяла, что что-то случилось?

\- Ты пришёл в бар субботним вечером, один, без жены. Хотя вы оба должны быть на приёме в честь нового консула. – Ввиду особенностей своей работы Лавиния регулярно становилась объектом душеизлияний (правда, как правило, пьяных), да и попросту хорошо разбиралась в жизни и в людях. Поэтому она заметила то, что от большинства прочих ускользнуло бы, - тень, пробегающую по лицу Уолтера при упоминаниях о консуле. - Вы поругались?

Уолтер выдохнул, покачал головой и слабо усмехнулся:

\- Я бы даже сказал «поскандалили».

Лавиния выгнула брови.

\- Настолько плохо?

\- Отвратительно.

\- Похоже, теперь моя очередь тебе посочувствовать. – Стоит ли углубляться в тему? Уолтер однозначно из тех, кто не любит, когда его расспрашивают о личном. Но даже самому замкнутому человеку иногда надо выговориться; и Лавиния почувствовала, что сейчас как раз это самое «иногда». – Вы поссорились из-за этого консула, как там его зовут? – Догадаться было несложно. Китти и Уолтер здесь не первый месяц, всё это время души друг в друге не чаяли, наглядеться друг на друга не могли, а разругались аккурат после приезда человека (причём тоже из Шанхая), которого Уолтер явно терпеть не может.

\- Чарльз Таунсенд, - прохладно отчеканил Уолтер.

Ответив на вторую часть вопроса, он проигнорировал первую, главную. Но теперь Лавиния окончательно убедилась, что ему нужно поговорить. Она умела поднимать щекотливые вопросы с хирургической осторожностью и обезоруживающей деликатностью. Секрет был не столько в подборе слов, сколько в тоне – по нему собеседник отчётливо понимал, что его ни к чему не принуждают, однако готовы выслушать, поддержать и точно не будут осуждать.

\- Это из-за него у вас с Китти вышел разлад? Возможно, не только сейчас, здесь, но и раньше, в Шанхае. Он как-то приложил руку к вашему отъезду в ту деревню, где была холера?

Обычно Уолтер инстинктивно замыкался, когда у него пытались выведать что-то сокровенное. Но поразительно – сейчас стремления закрыться не было, почему-то от Лавинии ему не хотелось прятаться в своём панцире.

\- Если бы только руку, - со вздохом усмехнулся он.

***

Дослушав его рассказ, Лавиния заговорила не сразу. Несколько секунд она внимательно разглядывала Уолтера.

\- Можно задать вопрос?

\- Конечно. – Уолтер чувствовал себя пьяным. Не от виски – он сделал не больше трёх глотков. Он впервые в жизни по-настоящему кому-то выговорился, ощущение было совершенно новое, выбивающее из реальности, но тёплое и уютное. Что странно, ни разу за всё время своего повествования он не почувствовал себя уязвимым или жалким. Какое это было облегчение!

\- Почему ты решил отомстить Китти и не стал мстить Таунсенду? Ты ведь бактериолог, мог бы заразить его какой-нибудь смертельной дрянью, а под конец ещё прийти к его смертному одру, прошептать, что это твоих рук дело, и посмеяться ему в лицо.

Уолтер поднял брови.

\- Я начинаю тебя бояться.

\- Напрасно, - отмахнулась Лавиния. – Это лишь фантазия.

\- Весьма бурная.

\- Что есть, то есть. Ты уходишь от ответа. Почему ты не пытался отомстить Таунсенду? Или пытался, да не получилось?

Уолтер покачал головой.

\- Не пытался, и даже не помышлял. – Он медленно выдохнул. – Забавно, сегодня Китти, по сути, спросила меня о том же - почему я захотел отомстить только ей, а не ему.

\- Так почему же?

\- Потому что я ненавидел его и вполовину не так сильно, как её тогда. На Таунсенда мне было, в общем-то, наплевать, он поступил так, как от него и следовало ожидать. Мы даже приятелями не были, лишь знакомыми. Он был для меня никем, и остался никем, даже когда украл мою жену. А она… Она была для меня всем. Я знал, что она меня не любит, но предательство от этого менее больным не вышло, наоборот. Я так старался быть хорошим мужем, так старался заслужить её любовь, а она всё это перечеркнула, да настолько легко, что не постеснялась привести Таунсенда в наш дом, в постель, где мы с ней… - Уолтер отпил ещё виски. – Поэтому моя ненависть сконцентрировалась на ней, а не на Чарли. – Он почесал переносицу. – Странно, если подумать. Наверное, я впрямь должен был попробовать отомстить и ему.

Лавиния цокнула языком.

\- Ты никому ничего не был должен. И сейчас не должен. – Она положила обе ладони поверх его левой руки, которую он держал на столешнице. – Ты сказал, что Таунсенд был для тебя никем. Разве сейчас он стал кем-то?

\- Нет… Нет. – Уолтер облизнул губы. – Но знаешь, что самое обидное? Даже будучи никем, он умудрился разрушить наш с Китти мир. Мы ни разу по-настоящему не поругались с тех пор, как помирились в Мэй-Тан-Фу. Несколько месяцев безоблачной идиллии – и заметь, я говорю это без иронии, - но несколько минут с Таунсендом – и всё рухнуло.

\- Не рухнуло, - Лавиния вскользь погладила его по предплечью. – Ссоры бывают у всех, особенно у тех, кто на взводе. А то, что вы оба разнервничались из-за появления этого человека, более чем нормально.

\- Не нормально. Нам должно было быть всё равно.

\- Чушь. Ты не думал, что вы с Китти испугались, только и всего? Испугались не Таунсенда, а того, что он повредит вашим отношениям. Значит, вы ими дорожите. Дорожите настолько, что здравый смысл отключился у обоих.

Уолтер обдумывал эту гипотезу, уставившись в никуда. Когда он вновь сфокусировался на Лавинии, его губы тронула дружеская улыбка.

\- Зато у тебя здравый смысл работает на всю катушку.

\- Просто иногда со стороны виднее, и разобраться проще. – Лавиния поняла, что достучалась до Уолтера, что подобрала действительно удачные доводы. – Можешь не сомневаться: человека, на которого смотрят так, как твоя жена смотрит на тебя, ни за что не променяют на другого добровольно; я гарантирую. Да, паршиво, что этот Таунсенд теперь будет жить здесь и время от времени мелькать у вас перед глазами. Но тебе же было на него наплевать. Так продолжай плевать и сейчас.

Уолтер рассмеялся.

\- Как же ты права.

\- Люблю, когда мне это говорят.

\- Тогда на бис: ты абсолютно права.

\- Спасибо.

\- Нет, это тебе спасибо. – Он взял Лавинию за руку. - Правда спасибо.

\- На здоровье. – Она улыбнулась ему, как очень близкому человеку. – А теперь самое время тебе пойти домой и помириться с женой.

\- Я бы с радостью, - Уолтер почесал подбородок, - но подозреваю, что её там нет. Я уверен, что после того, как мы с ней поругались, она со злости пошла на этот вечер в честь «нового консула».

\- Значит, и тебе нужно туда.

\- Да, видимо. Только заскочу домой и переоденусь.

\- Во что?

\- В подобающий случаю костюм, во что же ещё.

\- Отглаженные брюки, рубашка, галстук и пиджак?

\- Разумеется.

\- Не смей. Извини, но официальный костюм тебе не идёт.

\- По-моему, костюма, который мне идёт, вовсе не существует.

\- Не принижай себя, - строго сказала Лавиния. Через мгновение строгость сменилась прежней искренней доброжелательностью, сдобренной смешинкой. – Слушай, ты – голубоглазый, загорелый блондин, вдобавок стройный и вполне себе высокий. Ты обязан это использовать.

Уолтер несколько оторопел.

\- Как?.. Да и зачем?

\- Хотя бы в порядке эксперимента. Ты же учёный, ты должен любить эксперименты. – Лавиния склонила голову набок, деловито оглядывая Уолтера. – Хорошо, что ты не зачесал волосы сегодня. Я знаю только одного мужчину, которому идут зачёсанные волосы, и это не ты.

\- Кто бы сомневался. Кажется, я этого мужчину тоже знаю.

Лавиния не отвлекалась от осмотра-размышления.

\- Одежда чистая, рубашка белая. Тебе к лицу белые рубашки. Иди так.

\- Прямо в этом? На официальный приём? Немыслимо!

Лавиния будто не услышала его.

\- Только подтяжки надо сменить на ремень.

\- Лавиния! – вспыхнул Уолтер, в понимании которого собеседница замахнулась на интимную тему. Он растерялся, но происходящее стало его забавлять.

\- Жди здесь. Если сбежишь, пока меня не будет, не прощу и больше не подпущу к бару.

\- После такой угрозы у меня нет выбора.

Вскоре Лавиния вручила ему пару ремней.

\- Выбирай любой, но лично я рекомендую вот этот.

\- Не стану спорить. – И спрашивать о том, откуда в закромах Лавинии взялись мужские ремни, Уолтер тоже не стал.

Она это оценила.

\- Можешь встать за стойку и там вдеть ремень. Я пока унесу бумаги. – Она собралась было шагнуть к столу, за которым они недавно сидели, но даже обернуться в ту сторону не успела.

\- Лавиния.

\- Что?

\- Ты не хотела бы составить мне компанию?

\- Помочь надеть ремень? – хихикнула она.

\- Нет! – Уолтер ужаснулся от того, каким неприличным образом, оказывается, могла быть истолкована его реплика. – Я имел в виду: ты не хотела бы пойти со мной на этот вечер в честь консула?

Лавиния нахмурилась, не сердито, а растерянно.

\- Зачем?

\- Для дружеского сопровождения. И потом, мне кажется несправедливым, что туда не пригласили ни одного полинезийца.

\- То-то и оно. – Лавиния немного прищурилась. – Хочешь, чтобы Таунсенд оскорбился?

Уолтер без труда выдержал пронзительно-проницательный взгляд её чёрных глаз.

\- Не отрицаю – мне будет приятно, если у него вытянется физиономия. Но я ни за что не стал бы пользоваться тобою, чтобы поддеть его или кого бы то ни было ещё. Я очень ценю тебя, Лавиния и приглашаю от чистого сердца. К тому же, там будет Колин, и я ни капли не сомневаюсь, что он очень обрадуется твоему появлению.

Лавиния легонько тряхнула головой.

\- С чего ты вдруг вспомнил о Колине? В смысле, почему именно о Колине? Там будут ещё Дэвид, Изабель, Клэр, Джек…

Удивительным образом Уолтер улыбнулся и лукаво, и бесхитростно.

\- Мне почему-то думается, что Колин будет особенно рад увидеть тебя. А ты – его.

\- О чём ты?..

Уолтер, мягко осклабившись, опустил и вновь поднял голову.

\- Ты сама сказала: со стороны виднее. Вдобавок, я часто замечаю то, чего не улавливают остальные. Не потому, что они менее наблюдательны, а потому, что я привык всё держать в себе и, соответственно, лучше вижу то, что не хотят показывать другие. Колин нравится тебе, а ты нравишься ему, и в данном случае слово «нравиться» имеет не только дружеский смысл.

\- Ерунда! – фыркнула Лавиния с преувеличенным запалом. – Мы знакомы не один год и всегда были лишь друзьями. Очень хорошими, но друзьями, не больше.

Уолтер скривил уголок рта.

\- Мы с Китти в первые два года брака даже друзьями не были, не то что взаимно влюблёнными. В жизни всё может измениться; это единственное, что я знаю о ней наверняка.

Лавиния не представляла, как реагировать на слова Уолтера. Но хуже, а может, и лучше всего было то, что она увидела в них смысл, и смысл этот появился не откуда-то снаружи, он обнаружился внутри неё и, похоже, был там уже давно. Это стало настолько очевидно, что она испугалась и инстинктивно возразила:

\- Это глупо. Это невозможно....

\- Не вижу ничего невозможного, - Уолтер продолжал улыбаться, поскольку не хуже самой Лавинии понимал, что ей хочется, чтоб её слова опровергли. - Послушай, я же не толкаю вас обоих под венец, я всего-то предлагаю тебе пойти на вечер, где будет Колин. Разве тут есть что-то страшное?

\- Нет...

\- Тогда почему бы тебе не надеть один из своих лучших нарядов и не посетить мероприятие, где будут твои друзья?

На её губах появилась улыбка - поначалу слабая, почти робкая, она плавно растянулась-расцвела. В глазах загорелся огонёк.

\- Звучит разумно.

\- Разумность — мой конёк.

Именно в это мгновение они оба осознали, почему им так хорошо вместе, почему их тянет друг к другу. В притяжении не было ничего амурного. Они - родственные души, похожие намного больше, чем кажется поначалу. У них разные судьбы, разные жизни, разный опыт, но одинаковые стремления. Оба ценят обычное человеческое счастье гораздо глубже, чем большинство других людей. Оба всегда мечтали о семье, о понимании, о чём-то простом, уютном и потому прекрасном. Оба реалисты, но реализм не делает их циниками, а помогает чётко видеть главное за пеленой общепринятых иллюзий. Они оба знали неудачи в любви — знали, каково любить того, кто не любит тебя, или того, кто тебя любит, но хочет идти путём, который тебе совсем не нужен. Разница была лишь в том, что Уолтер уже обрёл своё счастье, а Лавинии это пока только предстояло.

...Она надела длинное голубое платье с простым подолом и с широкой лямкой, перекидывающейся через одно плечо. Совершенно не по принятой у европейцев моде, но как же ей шёл этот наряд! Волосы Лавиния заплела в свободную косу, сдвинутую на левый бок и лёгшую на обнажённое плечо.

Перед выходом двое, встав вплотную друг к другу, посмотрелись в зеркало. Лавиния обладала редкой, удивительной красотой — красотой, которая не затмевала, а подчёркивала достоинства того, кто рядом, и притом ничуть не тускнела сама.

Он впрямь был высокий, поджарый, недурно сложенный. Контрастируя с посмуглевшей кожей, русые волосы отливали золотом, а синие глаза казались до нереальности яркими.

Она взяла его под руку и спросила, хихикнув, не подразумевая чего-либо серьёзного:

\- Представляешь, какие красивые у нас были бы дети?

Как ни странно, Уолтер представил без проблем.

\- Да. - Он тоже не воспринял это всерьёз.

А вот Купидон, если он сейчас видел их, наверняка рвал на себе волосы с воплем: «Куда ж я раньше смотрел!»

О да, Уолтер Фэйн и Лавиния Тимото могли бы стать идеальной парой. Но не станут, потому что сердца обоих принадлежат другим людям. Давно.

***

Китти надела чёрное платье, открывающее спину, - почти такое же, как то, что было на ней в вечер знакомства с Чарли. Она не то чтобы выбрала специально, но не исключено, что обида на Уолтера сыграла подсознательную роль. Или не такую уж подсознательную – когда Чарли пригласил её на танец, она согласилась более чем осознанно, игнорируя наполовину неодобрительный, наполовину предостерегающий взгляд Изабель.

Приём проходил в доме одного из самых богатых и влиятельных городских торговцев, хозяин настоял. Вечер был организован прекрасно, но без перегибов, виновнику торжества как бы давали понять, что ему тут рады, но раболепствовать не собираются, хотя от взаимовыгодного сотрудничества, само собой, не откажутся.

Китти разглядывала гостей, особенно женщин в пышных – порой чересчур пышных – нарядах, слуг с подносами, столики с угощением, слушала музыку. А Чарли что-то ворковал ей на ухо о том, как соскучился; как ухватился за назначение на Таити, узнав, что она здесь; как рад, что они снова вместе.

\- Зачем же ты тогда ушла, не дослушав меня? – шептал он, и прежняя Китти поверила бы в его искренность. Но нынешняя Китти лишь прикидывала, есть ли шанс, что Таунсенда затопчет лошадь или сожрёт акула, чтобы он перестал отравлять жизнь ей и, главное, Уолтеру. – Я бы обязательно что-нибудь придумал, я бы никогда не бросил тебя! Если на то пошло, почему ты сразу не сказала, что всё так серьёзно, что Уолтер увозит тебя в рассадник холеры? Я бы этого не допустил! О, Китти…

Наверное, на лошадь надежды больше – вряд ли Таунсенд будет часто купаться в море. Хотя, он любит плавание, так что вариант с акулой не стоит исключать совсем.

\- Китти! – Он легонько побарабанил кончиками пальцев по её спине. – Ты меня слышишь?

\- Слышу.

\- Почему не отвечаешь?

\- Не хочу.

\- Перестань, нельзя же злиться за то, что я просто растерялся и не успел…

\- А я не злюсь, - с ухмылкой сказала Китти чистейшую правду. – Я не хочу разговаривать с тобой не потому, что обижена, а потому, что мне не интересно. – Она могла бы добавить: «Не понимаю, как я раньше не видела, до чего ты посредственный», но тогда Чарли примется горячо разубеждать, придётся выслушать новую порцию его болтовни; Китти было банально лень. – Ты меня утомил. Если не заткнёшься, я уйду, не дожидаясь конца танца, останешься, как дурак, посреди площадки один и будешь пытаться делать умный вид.

Если б она это выпалила или прошипела, он бы решил, что Китти сгоряча пытается его уколоть. Но она говорила равнодушно, инфантильно, и Чарли впервые по-настоящему заподозрил, что ей действительно на него наплевать.

Что, однако, вовсе не означало, будто он признал поражение. Напротив, азарт лишь разгорелся.

Непросто улизнуть от посторонних глаз на приёме в твою же честь, но у Чарли был большой опыт. Он выскользнул из зала вскоре после того, как Китти вышла подышать свежим воздухом. Она стояла у стены неподалёку от парадной лестницы. Шум из дома в достаточной степени заглушал происходящее здесь. Чем Чарли захотел воспользоваться, попытавшись по старой памяти предаться плотским утехам в полевых условиях. Его попытка не столько напугала или смутила, сколько рассмешила Китти. Они оба осознавали, что против её воли ничего не случится, ибо в самом крайнем случае она может заорать во всё горло.

\- Отстань от меня! – Прижатая к стенке, она пыталась оттолкнуть его, дать пощёчину, но он был сильным – этого не отнимешь.

\- Брось, дорогая, тебе же всегда нравилось.

\- Ты идиот? – Китти еле увернулась от его поцелуя. Может, воззвать к здравому смыслу? – Здесь полный дом людей, в любой момент может кто-нибудь появиться!

\- Раньше тебя это раззадоривало.

\- В хорошеньком образе предстанет новый консул, если нас сейчас застукают.

Это его впрямь отрезвило. Желание желанием, а соответствие должности никто не отменял.

Чарли ослабил хватку, Китти оттолкнула его, злобно сдув со лба прядь, и направилась к выходу.

Застыла на полпути, увидев Изабель.

Та явно не просто так вышла прогуляться, а искала Китти.

\- Всё нормально? – спросила Изабель, хмуро рассматривая подругу. Ближние настенные фонари давали довольно света, чтобы разглядеть помятый вид Китти.

\- Да, - Китти сглотнула и стала лихорадочно поправлять платье, - да, всё нормально, - затем на ощупь привела в порядок причёску.

Изабель быстрым кивком указала на дверь.

\- Возвращайся в дом. – Это был приказ, но не злой и не обвинительный. Потом Изабель расплылась в многообещающей сладкой улыбке, адресованной Чарли. – А мы с мистером Таунсендом пока пообщаемся. Уверена, у нас найдутся общие темы для, - она облизнула губы, - беседы.

Китти заморгала.

\- Изабель…

\- Иди.

Китти послушалась и возвратилась к остальным гостям, гадая, нужно ли предупредить Дэвида и отправить его на помощь Изабель. Наверное, всё-таки нет. Изабель всегда знает, что делает, и раз ей надо остаться наедине с Таунсендом, значит, у неё на то свои причины. Или планы.

Чарли не совсем понял, что произошло и с какой радости малознакомая женщина (её, как и прочих приглашённых, представили ему в начале вечера, но имя он сразу забыл) делает ему столь игривые намёки. Но эта малознакомая женщина была очень хороша собой – кудри, собранные в нарочито небрежную, элегантную причёску, длинная шея, тонкая талия и вообще точёная фигурка, достоинства которой прекрасно подчёркивало безрукавное вечернее платье изумрудного цвета.

Он продемонстрировал превосходное, годами совершенствуемое умение делать вид, будто не произошло ничего особенного.

\- Мисс Изабель…

\- Рид, - осклабилась она, подойдя к нему.

\- Мисс Изабель Рид, - Чарли тоже осклабился, дьявольски пленительно, - чем могу быть полезен? – Ну конечно, она же занимается торговлей - решила наладить связи с полезным человеком, и сразу взяла быка за рога. Шустрая девица, знает, чего хочет, и идёт прямиком к цели. Чарли такие женщины не слишком нравились, они его настораживали, но любовницы и них, надо признать, получались страстные и чертовски изобретательные. Так что Таунсенд обрадовался.

Улыбка Изабель стала более томной, так соблазнительно-призывно улыбаться даже Чарли не умел.

\- Хочу попросить Вас об одной услуге, - проворковала Изабель, проведя пальчиками по воротнику Таунсенда.

\- Да? – промурлыкал он. – О какой же?

Её рука скользнула по его груди, животу и опустилась ниже, лишний раз убедив Таунсенда в деловой хватке местных женщин.

\- О пустяковой, мой дорогой, - совсем уж приторно промолвила Изабель. – Отстаньте от Фэйнов.

Внезапно её хватка из деловой метафорической превратилась в конкретную физическую, и применила её Изабель к той части тела Чарли, которая, при всех своих бурных приключениях, привыкла к куда более нежному обращению. Таунсенд вскрикнул, но коротко, поскольку сам подавил своё неблагоразумное начинание, поняв – если подаст голос, ему же будет хуже. Он таращился на Изабель, а во взгляде той уже не было ни капли кокетства или игривости. В отсветах настенного пламени её глаза переливались, словно тёмные изумруды. Она умела держать мужчину любой комплекции так, чтоб он опасался сопротивляться.

«Ну вот, порчу отношения не с кем-нибудь, а с будущим консулом. Как это на меня не похоже. С другой стороны, очень уж тошнотворный тип».

\- Послушай меня внимательно, дорогой, - процедила Изабель, второй рукой схватив Чарли за галстук. – Не лезь к Китти. И к Уолтеру тоже. Местные любят Фэйнов, особенно доктора. Стоит только намекнуть правильным людям, что ты когда-то обидел Уолтера, и максимум через неделю ты исчезнешь с концами. Не спасёт никакая охрана, и никто никогда тебя не найдёт. Станешь обедом для какого-нибудь традиционного полинезийского семейства, а твои кости скормят собакам. – Она, разумеется, преувеличивала, но Чарли этого не знал. На то и был расчёт. – Так что оставь Фэйнов в покое. Попробуешь навредить им или мне – можешь заказывать себе панихиду. Ты не представляешь, сколько на Таити есть способов погибнуть при трагическом стечении обстоятельств. Надеюсь, мы друг друга поняли, мистер Таунсенд. - Она, отпустила Чарли, вытерла ладони о его пиджак и грациозно удалилась.

***

Вскоре Чарли рассвирепел. Непонятно, больше от поступка Изабель или от осознания, что дал себя в обиду хрупкой женщине, которую при желании мог вырубить одной левой. Мыль о том, что он растерялся от её напора и наглости, лишь подлила масла в огонь. Он опытный политик, он пережил столько стычек… Правда, стычки в большинстве своём были устными, физических угроз оппоненты не выдавали, по крайней мере, прямым текстом.

Разозлённый Таунсенд вернулся в дом, намереваясь найти Изабель и у всех на глазах выволочь её за волосы прочь, а уж наедине объяснить, что ей нужно поработать над манерами. Но увидев её, беззаботно болтающую со спутником, Чарли заколебался. Она была так уверена в себе, словно впрямь способна дать сдачи при необходимости. И, что важнее, дать сдачи наверняка может Дэвид Гриф, о котором Чарли уже успел кое-что услышать.

Взгляд Таунсенда переметнулся на Клэр, она ведь из этой же компании. На одно безумное мгновение он решил отыграться, однако сразу же передумал. Во-первых, портить отношения с прессой – последнее дело. Во-вторых, у Клэр есть Каннибал Джек, о котором Чарли слышал даже больше, чем о Грифе. И пусть этот тип сейчас стоит тут весь такой благообразный, побритый, причёсанный в костюме и при галстуке, Чарли подозревал, что в случае чего субъект охотно оправдает своё прозвище.

Напоследок скользнув взором по Клэр (всё-таки хороша журналистка - розово-медовое платье ей очень к лицу), Чарли отвернулся к дверям.

А в двери вошёл доктор Фэйн под руку с туземкой. Красивой туземкой, чёрт подери!

На лице Китти в тот момент чувства читались столь отчётливо, что даже до Уолтера, наконец-то, дошло, что она его ревнует. Открытие повергло его в полное удивление, но он солгал бы, сказав, что удивление было неприятным.

Несколько секунд Лавиния раздумывала, не пофлиртовать ли с Уолтером, чтоб довести Китти до нужной кондиции, да отвергла идею. Отчасти потому, что к ним подошёл Колин.

Китти нервно сжимала в руках бокал шампанского, наблюдая, как Уолтер идёт к ней, силилась нахмуриться, сделать обиженное лицо, но не получалось. Однако она и не улыбалась, она просто ждала. И с каждым его шагом всё яснее понимала, из-за какой же ерунды они поссорились.

\- Я хотел спросить, - начал он, остановившись перед ней.

\- Что? – Она склонила голову набок.

\- Не хотите ли Вы потанцевать? – В его синих глазах мелькнула тёплая смешливая искорка.

То же самое они говорили друг другу при первой встрече, в Лондоне. Как давно это было, сколько всего изменилось с тех пор, притом не в худшую сторону.

\- Почему нет? – Она поставила бокал на ближайший столик и подала Уолтеру руку.

Танцуя, они не обменялись ни словом, но Китти положила голову на плечо мужа и ощутила, что он этому обрадовался. Она и сама была рада.

Когда мелодия закончилась, Китти подняла лицо, посмотрела Уолтеру в глаза.

\- Я люблю тебя.

Они сказали это одновременно. Потом оба улыбнулись, соприкоснулись лбами, обнялись, позабыв об окружающих их посторонних людях.

***

Лавиния и Колин наслаждались обществом друг друга, разговаривая недалеко от выхода. Но даже здесь, на краю зала, Лавиния приковывала к себе отнюдь не одобрительные взгляды. Ещё немного, и хозяин дома лично подойдёт к ней, чтобы напомнить, что её сюда не приглашали.

Понимая, что ей некомфортно, Колин предложил:

\- Давай выйдем в сад.

Она охотно согласилась.

Они набрели на очаровательную беседку, опутанную цепочкой разноцветных фонариков, наверное, повешенных в честь торжественного события.

\- Я очень рад, что ты пришла, - промолвил Колин, присаживаясь на внутреннюю скамью рядом с Лавинией.

\- Большинство других гостей вряд ли разделяет твою радость, - ухмыльнулась она. – Но мне всё равно.

Внезапно слова Уолтера о ней и Колине показались кошмарно неправдоподобными. Вдруг то, что Уолтер принимал за свои наблюдения, на деле лишь плод его фантазии? Колин никогда не пытался намекнуть ей, что она для него не просто друг. Или пытался, да она не заметила? Попробуй пойми этих священников. Лавиния очень хорошо разбиралась в мужчинах, но церковники – народ особый.

\- Мне тоже, - тем временем сказал Колин и улыбнулся по-мальчишески. Он часто улыбался, но такую бесшабашную улыбку на его лице Лавинии доводилось наблюдать крайней редко.

Потом два взгляда сплелись в один. И Колину, и Лавинии стали особенно чётко слышны стрекот ночных насекомых, шелест листьев… И биение собственных сердец.

Но тут появился один из гостей, разыскивающий Колина. Оказалось, губернатору именно сейчас приспичило обсудить какой-то вопрос, касающийся церковных земель. Лавиния чуть не лопнула от досады, но потом увидела, что Колин раздосадован не меньше, и её сердце счастливо дрогнуло. Что, впрочем, не помешало ей рассуждать здраво. Она поняла, что Колин готов отослать посланца назад с отказом. Мило и благородно, но неизвестно, как это отразится на его судьбе в дальнейшем. Губернатор вроде не мелочный и не мстительный человек, однако лучше не рисковать.

\- Иди, - сказала Лавиния, прежде чем Колин успел что-либо ответить «гонцу». И будто невзначай провела ладонью по плечу Трента.

Колин осознал её заботу, посмотрел на Лавинию с благодарностью. Нехотя встал.

\- Не уходи, - попросил он. - Я быстро приду обратно. Или ты возвращайся в зал. В любом случае, скоро встретимся.

***

Вскоре Колин понял, что застрял в церковно-земельной беседе основательно. По закону подлости участники обсуждений вошли во вкус, и, что особенно ужасно, никто их них не дружил с сестрой таланта — краткостью. Единственное, что ему удалось, это отлучиться на полминуты, чтобы попросить Клэр хотя бы дойти до беседки и объяснить Лавинии, что он задерживается не по своей воле.

\- Хорошо. Я составлю ей компанию, пока ты не придёшь.

\- Благослови тебя Господь.

Кажется, Лавиния не притронулась ни к закускам, ни к напиткам, и Клэр решила, что, если прихватит бутылочку шампанского и пару бокалов, это не будет большой наглостью.

...Она вернулась необычайно скоро — не прошло и пяти минут. На её лице читались растерянность и испуг. К счастью, большинство присутствующих были слишком озабочены тем, какое впечатление производят сами, чтобы внимательно приглядываться к окружающим. Первым делом Клэр обменялась несколькими фразами с Джеком, у того глаза тоже резко прибавили в размере. Он пошёл за Дэвидом и Изабель, Китти и Уолтером, а Клэр двинулась к компании, в состав которой входили Колин и губернатор.

\- Прошу прощения, - она улыбнулась с необычайной настойчивостью, - мне необходимо украсть у вас преподобного Трента. Извините.

Такое вклинивание в чужую беседу до того не сочеталось с обычным поведением благовоспитанной мисс Девон, что Колин не столько удивился, сколько забеспокоился.

\- Клэр, всё в порядке?

\- Нет.

***

Хотя Чарли лежал ничком, его легко можно было узнать по одежде, телосложению и причёске. Он упал в самом освещённом месте беседки – в центре, где сходился свет всех фонариков.

Не дожидаясь вопросов, Лавиния объяснила:

\- Он напал на меня, - и сердито потёрла правое плечо. Платье её не было разорвано, однако и прежней опрятностью не отличалось.

В мозгу Колина вспыхнули два вопроса: «В каком смысле напал?» и «С тобой всё хорошо?» Он без колебаний выбрал второй.

\- Да.

\- Что произошло? – спросил Дэвид, насупившись.

Лавиния нервно передёрнула плечами.

\- Я была здесь, он пришёл, уже из-за чего-то злой. Я поняла, что лучше уйти, попыталась, но он остановил. Стал не то спрашивать, не то придираться – сам себя обскакивал в репликах. Я так понимаю, он искал, на ком выместить злобу, и решил, что я – отличный вариант.

Дэвид насупился сильнее.

\- Ты сказала, он напал на тебя. То есть хотел избить или…?

\- Понятия не имею. По-моему, он сам не знал, что хочет сделать. Я не стала ждать, пока он определится, и заехала ему кулаком промеж глаз. – Она отлично понимала, какие проблемы это сулит ей в будущем, но всё равно было приятно вспомнить. Правда, пришлось признать: - Хотя мой удар был для него что дробинка для слона. Но тут, к счастью, подоспела Клэр и огрела его бутылкой по затылку.

\- И огрела неслабо, - констатировала Изабель, глядя на осколки и валяющееся рядом горлышко. Кто бы что ни воображал, начитавшись приключенческих романов, а среднестатистической девушке не так-то просто разбить среднестатистическую бутылку о чью-то среднестатистическую голову.

Клэр без того была бледна, а тут побелела вконец.

\- О боже! – Она прижала ладонь к губам. – Я убила его…

Уолтер встал на колени рядом с гипотетическим трупом, проверил сердцебиение и успокоил:

\- Он жив.

\- Слава Богу! – выдохнула Клэр. Джек приобнял её. Она покачала головой. - И всё-таки я треснула будущего британского консула бутылкой по голове.

Улыбнувшись уголком губ, Изабель похлопала её по предплечью.

\- Не переживай, у меня с ним дипломатические отношения тоже не заладились.

Глухо застонав, Чарли приподнялся, опёрся на руки, кое-как встал. Остальные наблюдали за ним, не зная, что в подобной ситуации лучше сказать или сделать.

\- Что?.. – Он заморгал и, ещё не выпрямившись во весь рост, наткнулся взглядом на Лавинию. Его ум не успел проясниться, и ярость опередила разум. – Сука… - Чарли рванулся к ней.

И моментально схлопотал по физиономии, причём не от кого-нибудь, а от преподобного Трента.

Колину хватило бы пальцев одной руки, чтоб подсчитать, сколько раз в жизни он дрался. И ни в один из этих разов он не был настолько зол. Такая злость вовсе не подобает священнику, но она подобает мужчине, чью женщину оскорбили словом и делом (как минимум – намерением).

Окончательно перестав соображать, Чарли метнулся в сторону Клэр. Тут уж Джек одним мощным ударом вернул мистера Таунсенда в горизонтальное положение. Видимо, организм Чарли, в обход мозга, решил, что разумнее опять отключиться и не наживать себе больше травм; посему Чарльз снова потерял сознание.

\- Никогда не думал, что скажу подобное применительно к этому человеку, - Уолтер кашлянул, - но: люди, будьте же гуманны! Так ведь и до сотрясения мозга можно довести.

\- Да было б чему сотрясаться, - фыркнула Китти, и они с Лавинией впервые за время знакомства обменялись одобрительными взглядами.

Изабель предпочла направить беседу в более практичное русло, ибо избиение консула (пусть пока и не официального) грозило серьёзными неприятностями:

\- Что будем делать?

\- Хороший вопрос, - поддержал Дэвид. – Есть идеи?

\- Может, обставить всё, как несчастный случай? – предложила Китти.

\- Каким образом, родная? – мягко спросил Уолтер. – Человек шёл, упал и ударился затылком о стоящую на земле бутылку?

\- На самом деле, идея неплоха. - Глаза у Изабель заблестели по-особому, такой блеск обычно появлялся вместе с очередной авантюрной идеей. – Не про бутылку на земле, а про несчастный случай вообще. Никто не в курсе: в здешнем саду есть кокосовые пальмы?

После небольшой паузы Колин не очень уверенно произнёс:

\- Я раньше бывал здесь пару раз и, по-моему, видел кокосовую пальму недалеко от угла дома, левого, если стоять лицом к дверям.

\- Прекрасно. Положим Таунсенда туда, пусть думают, что ему на голову свалился кокос.

\- Но ведь это абсурд, - неохотно возразила Клэр.

\- Почему?

\- Во-первых, понадобится кокос, чтоб положить рядом.

\- Найдём.

\- Во-вторых, шампанское на пиджаке не успеет высохнуть.

\- Никто не обратит внимания, мало ли чем можно испачкаться на земле. Главное – хорошенько стряхнуть осколки.

\- А запах шампанского?

\- Кто решится озвучить, что от консула несёт спиртным?

\- Самое главное: едва мистер Таунсенд очнётся, он обо всём расскажет!

\- Нет, если он не совсем уж кретин. Несчастный случай, пускай даже такой дурацкий, намного лучше скандальной истории с приставанием. – Изабель сложила руки. – Но я, конечно, не настаиваю. Готова выслушать другие предложения.

Других предложений не было.

Джек взял Таунсенда под руки, Колин – за ноги, и его осторожно понесли к месту предполагаемого нахождения кокосовой пальмы. По пути решили, что кому-то надо встать у выхода из дома, на случай, если среди гостей найдутся желающие именно в это время выйти на садовую прогулку. К дверям направились Дэвид и Изабель, которым предстояло всячески отвлекать и переубеждать потенциальных садовых гуляк.

На безоблачном звёздном небе бледно сияла луна.

Они без проблем дотащили Таунсенда до пальмы. Увы, на земле не нашлось ни единого кокоса, а для правдоподобности требовался хоть один. Пальма была высокая, сбить плоды туфлей или мелким камнем вряд ли получилось бы, особенно в темноте.

Вздохнув, Лавиния стала снимать обувь.

\- Кто-нибудь пожертвует мне подходящую тряпицу?

\- Зачем? – подивился Уолтер.

\- Чтоб я смогла залезть на пальму.

Не успел бактериолог испросить дальнейших пояснений, как Клэр протянула Лавинии свою шаль.

\- Подойдёт?

\- Думаю, да. Тебе не жалко?

\- Немного, но тебе с этим будет удобнее, чем с чьим-нибудь пиджаком или рубашкой. Пусть послужит благородной цели.

\- Не думаю, что имитация несчастного случая для маскировки побоев – это благородная цель, - вставил Джек. Потом поглядел на лежащего солдатиком Таунсенда. – Хотя, пожалуй, беру свои слова обратно.

\- Кто из вас даст мне рубашку? – снова вступила Лавиния.

\- Зачем? – снова подивился Уолтер.

\- Затем, что у меня не так много вечерних нарядов, чтобы портить их направо и налево. Я не собираюсь карабкаться по стволу в платье.

Уолтер, Колин и Джек слегка растерялись.

Китти решила, что если Уолтер вздумает благородничать, она влепит ему оплеуху.

\- Возьми мою, - первым предложил Колин, стягивая пиджак.

Он быстро снял и отдал Лавинии рубашку, после чего вновь надел пиджак. Получилось забавно.

\- Так, мужчинам – отвернуться, женщинам – завидовать, - иронично скомандовала Лавиния. – И попутно придумывайте убедительное объяснение на случай, если нас сейчас всё-таки застукает кто-нибудь посторонний.

Китти с любопытством наблюдала, как мисс Тимото скрутила шаль, затейливым образом повязала на обеих лодыжках и принялась лихо вскарабкиваться по стволу, используя «перевязку» в качестве мягкой опоры или цеплялки – Китти не представляла, как правильно это назвать. Лавиния обхватывала руками ствол и упиралась в него натянутой тканью, чтобы раз за разом подтягиваться всё выше. Китти смутно вспомнила картинку, которую некогда видела в книжке про экзотические края и их жителей, там тоже примерно так покоряли деревья.

\- Только осторожнее, Лавиния, - попросил Колин, не поднимая взгляд и гадая, как далеко она сейчас от верхушки.

Лавиния не ответила, ей было не до того – при всей внешней лёгкости передвижение требовало немалых усилий, а она, вдобавок, давно не практиковалась. Однако до намеченной цели Лавиния добралась благополучно. Правда, «отодрать» кокосы от пальмы голыми руками было не очень просто.

Четыре кокосовых ореха, один за другим, с глухим стуком упали на землю. Лавиния бросала так, чтоб никого не задеть. Вскоре она сама спустилась и споро переоделась обратно в платье.

Когда все дружно искали раскатившиеся орехи, на Уолтера вдруг обрушилось осознание. Он осознал ситуацию, осознал, как она смотрится со стороны, как воспринимается изнутри. И ему захотелось хохотать.

Разве в Шанхае, во время ссоры с Китти перед отъездом в Мэй-Тан-Фу, внутри кипя от ярости, обиды и боли, мог он представить подобное? Представить, что меньше чем через год будет собирать кокосы в компании моряка-каннибала, девушки-журналистки, владелицы таверны и полураздетого священника, пока Чарльз Таунсенд валяется рядышком без сознания с множественными травмами головы?!

На поиски не ушло много времени.

\- Используем все четыре? – уточнила Клэр.

\- Да, - кивнул Джек.

Художественно разложив кокосы вокруг Таунсенда, компания поспешила вернуться в здание. По пути Колин надел рубашку.

Увидев их приближение, Дэвид и Изабель первыми вошли в дом, чтобы не прибавлять массовости. Все-таки у шести человек, одновременно заходящих в зал, меньше шансов привлечь к себе внимание, чем у восьми.

\- Как? – шёпотом спросил Дэвид у Джека, когда друзья уже стояли у столика с напитками и закусками.

\- Порядок, - тем же тоном отрапортовал Джек.

\- Вас никто не видел?

\- Нет, насколько могу судить. По крайней мере, никто не вмешивался, не поднимал возмущённых криков, не требовал объяснений и не звал на помощь.

\- Вот и славно.

\- Ну что? – Изабель задорно коснулась плечом плеча Китти. – Господин без-пяти-минут-консул доставлен под пальму и обложен кокосами?

\- Ага, сразу четырьмя.

\- Чтобы было совсем уж убедительно, - хихикнула Изабель, беря вино.

\- Точно, - Китти последовала её примеру, они чокнулись бокалами.

А среди гостей уже шёл шёпот по поводу долгого отсутствия мистера Таунсенда. В итоге Дороти пришлось громко спросить, видел ли кто-нибудь её мужа.

Изабель приподняла руку, словно прилежная ученица на уроке (правда, прилежные ученицы на уроках редко держат бокалы с выпивкой).

\- Кажется, мистер Таунсенд вышел в сад с четверть часа назад. Он говорил, что здесь душно и ему надо подышать свежим воздухом.

\- Ты что! – прошипела Китти, когда Дороти ушла на поиски вместе с губернатором и парочкой чиновников.

\- Так лучше. Пусть его обнаружит кто угодно, кроме нас. Законная жена – идеальный вариант.

\- Изабель права, - поддержал Дэвид и озорно подмигнул.

Но Клэр не могла не волноваться:

\- А если он всё-таки обвинит нас?

\- То есть расскажет во всеуслышание, что напал на Лавинию и за это поочерёдно получил сначала от самой Лавинии, затем от тебя, потом от местного духовенства в лице Колина и под конец от меня? – Джек усмехнулся, покачав головой. – Сильно сомневаюсь.

\- Он может, например, свалить всё на тебя одного, - озабоченно пробормотала Клэр, крепче сжимая руку жениха.

\- Пусть только попробует, - сказал Дэвид.

В этот миг из сада прилетел вопль Дороти, который был отменно слышен потому, что музыканты как раз закончили играть одну мелодию и ещё не начали другую:

\- О Боже! Боже мой!!!

\- Крик истинной жены, - ехидно подметила Изабель, сделав очередной глоток. – В нём так и чувствуется надрыв верного супружеского сердца. Пойдём посмотрим?

***

Жаждущие помочь (ну, честно говоря, в большинстве своём – поглазеть из любопытства) мигом заполонили сад. Несколько человек прихватили оперативно раздобытые масляные лампы. Изабель предпочла оставить при себе бокал.

Чарли уже очнулся, он сидел на земле, потирал голову и глухо стонал. Дороти суетилась рядом, но не решалась обнимать его из опасения причинить боль; она лишь иногда, почти робко, дотрагивалась до плеча мужа.

\- Милый, - ворковала, но не кудахтала она, - что с тобой, что случилось?

Побоявшись, что не до конца очухавшийся Таунсенд ляпнет правду, Дэвид поспешил озвучить нужную версию, красноречиво указав на один из кокосов:

\- Похоже, упал с пальмы. – Улыбка Грифа была наполнена самым лукавым простодушием в мире, с одной стороны – «Я лишь подмечаю очевидное», с другой – «Да, мне самому это дело кажется забавным, ну до чего ж нелепая случайность, правда?» - В смысле, кокосовый орех, а не мистер Таунсенд. Хотя, - он обратился напрямую к Чарли, пытавшемуся сфокусировать взгляд, - может, мистер Таунсенд действительно решил слазать на пальму?

\- Мистер!.. – гневно выпалила Дороти, но примолкла, поняв, что не помнит фамилию.

\- Гриф, - услужливо напомнил Дэвид.

\- ...Гриф, я нахожу Ваши шутки совершенно неуместными!

Губернатор открыл было рот, чтоб выразить полнейшую солидарность с миссис Таунсенд, однако Изабель опередила его:

\- Действительно, мистер Гриф! – с напористым и игривым гневом выдохнула она; к этому гневу нельзя было придраться, но невозможно было не понять, что он поддельный. – Как Вам не стыдно? Тут вот-вот назреет международный скандал! – Игнорируя неудовольствие Дороти, Изабель воззрилась на Чарльза. Она сделала упор на слове «скандал», и судя по осознанию в глазах пострадавшего, он понял намёк. – Как Вы себя чувствуете, мистер Таунсенд? – нежно поинтересовалась мисс Рид.

\- Я, - хрипло выдохнул Чарли. Кашлянул, снова что-то прохрипел и подчинил-таки себе голос. – Я в порядке.

Эстафету сердечной заботы переняла Лавиния:

\- Что с Вами случилось? Вы помните?

В первую секунду Таунсенд не сумел справиться с эмоциями и одарил её полным негодования взглядом. Однако большинство присутствующих списало эту вспышку на недовольство тем, что с видным политиком без всяких экивоков заговорила простая полинезийка.

\- Нет, - совладав с собой, выдавил Таунсенд. – Я… Я не помню… Я…

\- Вы вышли подышать свежим воздухом, - подсказала Китти.

\- Да… - Чарли едва не произнёс это с удивлённо-вопросительной интонацией, но вовремя сориентировался. – Да, мне захотелось на свежий воздух. Я гулял и… Дальше темнота.

\- Опасная всё-таки штука – жизнь, - осушив бокал, философски изрекла Изабель (впрочем, не очень громко, чтоб слышал её главным образом Таунсенд). – Невозможно заранее предсказать, что и когда ударит тебя по голове.

Таунсенду помогли вернуться в дом, усадили на кем-то откуда-то приволоченное кресло и принялись усиленно опекать, наперебой справляясь о его самочувствии. За десять минут Чарли осточертела гиперзабота, он заявил, что прекрасно себя чувствует, и велел принести ему какой-нибудь напиток.

\- Как врач категорически не рекомендую спиртное, - обронил Уолтер, глядя на Таунсенда честными, наивными глазами.

\- Спасибо за совет, доктор Фэйн, - сквозь зубы процедил Таунсенд.

Совет Уолтера пропал втуне. После двух стаканов бренди Чарли поднялся. Он двигался неуверенно, видимо, кружилась голова; но к ближайшему выходу направился целеустремлённо. Тем, кто засеменил следом, в том числе жене, Чарльз парой сухих фраз дал понять, что хочет побыть один.

\- Неужели вознамерился подумать о высоких материях и смысле жизни? – вполголоса хохотнула Изабель.

\- Вряд ли его стукнули настолько сильно, - Дэвид тоже плакать не собирался.

\- Учитывайте не только силу ударов, но и количество. – Уолтер не отводил взгляда от арочного проёма, в коем полминуты назад исчез Таунсенд. Ему, Уолтеру, радоваться бы, что бывший соперник получил, наконец, по заслугам, но не получалось заглушить в себе врача. – Мне не нравится его походка. Возможно, у него впрямь сотрясение мозга.

\- Тебе-то что за печаль? – удивился Джек.

\- Да, - поддержала Лавиния. – Пусть навернётся ещё разок и дострясёт остатки мозга, может, хоть что-то поменяется в лучшую сторону.

Уолтер закусил губу. Не то чтоб ему было особо жалко Чарли, но…

\- А если он действительно упадёт и разобьёт себе голову, например, о ступеньки террасы? Я всё-таки пойду проверю его и попробую уговорить снова присесть.

Однако поуговаривать Таунсенда Уолтер не успел — его «пророчество» сбылось раньше. Голову Таунсенд себе не разбил, однако ударился крепко, когда от резкого приступа дурноты потерял сознание.

***

\- Китти Фэйн?

И снова она была вдовой уже шесть лет, стояла посреди лондонской улицы, держала за руку своего маленького сына и смотрела на экс-любовника, думая: до чего же несправедливо, что Таунсенд жив-здоров, а Уолтер в могиле.

Чарли направился к Фэйнам, снимая шляпу.

\- Вот это сюрприз.

Китти стиснула ладошку Уолтера-младшего.

\- Здравствуй, Чарли.

\- Что ты делаешь в Лондоне?

\- Ничего она не делает в Лондоне, она в Матаваи, дома, с любимым мужем. А ты в больнице с подозрением на сотрясение мозга.

Непонятно, кто из них сильнее вздрогнул – она или Чарли, но оба обернулись на голос.

В двух шагах от них, уперев кулачищи в бока, стоял Маурири Лепау. На нём была его обычная одежда, очень странно смотрящаяся на фоне типичного Лондона, однако окружающие ничего не замечали, никто не задерживал взгляд на полинезийце.

\- Это ещё кто? – насупился Чарли.

Китти продолжала глазеть на Маурири. Тот подошёл к ней, игнорируя Чарли, и поинтересовался:

\- Может быть, уже хватит?

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – выдавила, наконец, Китти. Сейчас она полностью осознавала, что это сон, но он был для неё более настоящим, чем действительность за его пределами.

\- Тебя надо спросить, это же твой сон.

\- О чём вы оба? – Чарли нахмурился сильнее, но его по-прежнему игнорировали.

\- Пора прекращать, - решительно заявил Маурири.

\- Думаешь, я сама не хочу? Думаешь, мне нравится переживать такое снова и снова? Это не мой выбор!

\- Конечно. – Он смотрел внимательно, вдумчиво, и Китти поняла, почему её сознание выбрало образ именно Маурири. Из всех, кого ей когда-либо доводилось знать, больше никто не сочетал в себе такую огромную, надёжную физическую силу с такой спокойной, лёгкой, но глубокой рассудительностью. – Это не твой выбор, это твои страхи. И, - он поглядел на маленького Уолтера, - потери.

\- Только не надо читать мне лекции про то, что нужно просто отпустить свои страхи и быть счастливой.

\- Никаких лекций, - пообещал Маурири с полуулыбкой. – Продолжишь ты видеть этот сон или нет, всё равно будешь переживать за Уолтера, сожалеть о потерянном ребёнке, винить себя из-за Чарли.

Сам Чарли перестал проявлять признаки умственной деятельности. Он и Уолтер-младший теперь стояли и глядели в никуда, ни на что не реагируя.

\- Очень воодушевляет, спасибо, - пробубнила Китти.

\- Я не собирался тебя воодушевлять.

\- Тогда зачем ты здесь?

\- Спроси у себя.

Китти спросила, и получила ответ, не успев мысленно доформулировать вопрос.

Маурири символизирует их с Уолтером новую жизнь и здесь попросту контрастирует с тем, что могло бы быть, но чего нет. Пускай этот Маурири тоже видение, он гораздо реальнее всего остального тут.

Поняв её мысли, Маурири ободряюще улыбнулся.

\- Пора прощаться.

Китти кивнула и поглядела на сына. Тот моргнул несколько раз и вновь посмотрел на неё наивным, но понимающим взглядом. Китти опустилась перед ним на колени, сняла кепку, прерывисто погладила по макушке.

\- Мама?.. – растерянно и испуганно произнёс ребёнок. – Ты говорила, нам надо поторопиться. Мы уходим, да?

\- Нет, милый, тебе придётся идти одному. – Она осознавала, что всё не по-настоящему, что этот мальчик – плод её воображения, но сердце у неё разрывалось. И она не знала, что будет делать, если Уолтер-младший расплачется и станет умолять остаться с ним. Но он только хлопал ресницами. – Иди, мой хороший, - еле-еле промолвила Китти, в горле встал ком. – Дедушка ждёт. – Она поцеловала мальчика в щёку, надела на него кепку, поправила и поднялась.

Так ничего и не сказав, Уолтер-младший зашагал прочь, не оборачиваясь. Китти смотрела ему в след, чувствуя одновременно грусть и облегчение, а ещё – большую тёплую ладонь Маурири на своём плече.

Больше ей никогда не снился этот сон.

***

Хотя воскресенье – один из самых прибыльных дней недели, мисс Тимото обычно позволяла себе отдохнуть подольше, перекладывая утренние хлопоты на официанток.

…Лавиния проснулась первой. Она потянулась с удовольствием, но и с осторожностью, чтобы не разбудить Колина, сладко спящего рядом.

Это должно было быть романтичное утро, с нежным пробуждением, мягкими поцелуями, долгими прикосновениями, томным ничегонеделаньем в объятьях друг друга и амурными разговорами без конкретной темы.

Но в углу размеренно тикали часы, Лавиния увидела, что уже без пятнадцати десять. А ведь сегодня воскресенье. По воскресеньям в десять у Колина начинается месса.

\- Колин! – Секунду она колебалась – сначала погладить его по плечу, а потом потормошить, или наоборот; в итоге погладила, потормошила и снова погладила. – Колин!

Он разлепил веки, сперва не сообразив, где находится, а затем вспомнил вчерашний вечер, вчерашне-сегодняшнюю ночь. Глаза Трента засветились, он расплылся в улыбке и посмотрел на Лавинию так горячо-ласково, что она ненадолго забыла о поджимающем времени, рассмеялась и потянулась к нему.

Но поцелуй не продлился долго, Лавиния вынудила и себя, и Колина остановиться, выдохнув:

\- Колин… Месса.

Он застыл, охнул и ринулся искать свои очки и одеваться, между делом то поглаживая Лавинию по руке, то целуя в губы или висок, просто чтоб не было ощущения, будто он от неё сбегает и готов обо всём забыть. Лавинию это и позабавило, и растрогало.

Страсть и поцелуи с объятьями – конечно, здорово, но если вам исхитряются приготовить солидный бутерброд в дорогу, пока вы стремительно одеваетесь, это уже совершенно иной уровень отношений.

\- Только не подавись, - весело напутствовала Лавиния, когда Колин убегал.

Они стояли у чёрного входа, куда спустились по запасной лестнице. Никто из них не собирался стыдиться теперешних отношений, однако не лучшая затея – позволить кому-то увидеть, как священник утром выбегает из дома владелицы таверны. Тем более если двое ещё обнимаются и целуются напоследок.

\- Я вернусь, как только смогу, - пообещал Колин.

\- Не торопись. – Лавиния провела тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке. – Я знаю, что у тебя много дел. – У неё и мысли не было, что Колин может испугаться, передумать, повернуть на попятную. Она доверяла этому мужчине целиком и полностью.

***

Таунсенду выделили отдельную палату и постарались окружить его максимальной заботой. Утром принесли хороший завтрак, днём – недурной ланч.

\- Тебе помочь с едой? – спросила Дороти, пришедшая к нему несколько минут назад. Спросила, как показалось Чарли, суховато. Похоже, она ещё в Шанхае подозревала, что между ним и Китти что-то есть, теперь же подозрения окрепли.

Он попробовал разрядить обстановку шуткой:

\- Помочь – в смысле, съесть половину? – Да уж, не перл. Однако нельзя винить человека с сотрясением мозга за то, что его остроумие не в лучшей форме.

Дороти не ответила, лишь придвинула поднос ближе к мужу. Чарли поморщился, увидев овсяную кашу, варёную рыбу и неведомые фрукты.

Больничное меню начисто исчезло из круга проблем Таунсенда, когда в палате появился ещё один посетитель. Появился без приглашения – постучать-то постучал, но не спрашивая разрешения, а уведомляя о неизбежном.

На своём колониальном веку Чарли повидал немало туземцев и не стал бы отрицать, что они, как правило, весьма крепкие ребята – близость к природе, физический труд и всё такое. Но у данного экземпляра крепость просто зашкаливала. Чарли прикинул, что сам он ростом повыше этого человека, но данный факт мало утешал, ибо в плечах посетитель был гораздо, гораздо шире. Мощные мускулы туземца прекрасно просматривались не только на плечах да предплечьях, но на груди, которую не слишком скрывала тонкая безрукавная рубаха, и даже на шее. Что самое неприятное, к набору мускулов прилагался малодружелюбный взгляд. Однако беседу гость начал по-светски.

\- Чарльз Таунсенд? – уточнил он на всякий случай, и Чарли захотелось ответить: «Нет».

\- Да.

\- Меня зовут Маурири Лепау…

\- Мой муж плохо себя чувствует, - вмешалась Дороти, почуявшая неладное и понадеявшаяся, что мужчина, пусть даже туземец, не посмеет оскорбить или как-то иначе обидеть женщину. – С чем бы Вы ни пришли, уверена, это может подождать.

Маурири расплылся в приторной улыбке; сразу чувствовалось, что такое неискреннее выражение крайне нехарактерно для его широкого, открытого лица.

\- Не беспокойтесь, я не отниму у него много времени. – Маурири подошёл к изножью кровати и смерил Чарли внимательным, тяжёлым взглядом.

Чарли невесело подумал, что если этот субъект всё-таки стукнет его, все предыдущие полученные удары покажутся дружескими поцелуями. Надо отдать Таунсенду должное: он никогда не был трусом в плане возможных драк; однако привык трезво оценивать свои возможности, и сейчас они были не на высоте. Он опасался не побоев, а того, что его унизят при Дороти. Если поразмыслить, это то, чего он всегда боялся больше всего, – оплошать перед женой.

\- Так вот, мистер Таунсенд, - продолжил Маурири, - я пришёл, чтоб донести до Вас одну простую мысль. – Он оглядел палату в поисках наглядного пособия и выбрал ёмкость с водой и тканью для компрессов. Ткань аккуратно отжал и отложил, воду невозмутимо вылил за окно (всё под недоумённо-изумлёнными взглядами притихших Таунсендов), а металлическую миску хорошенько стряхнул и смял в комок, будто листок бумаги. – Мы здесь очень не любим, когда кто-то лезет к нашим женщинам. – Он прищёлкнул языком, подбросил в воздух и поймал металлический комок, недвусмысленно намекая, что если мистер Таунсенд чего-то не понял, его ждёт участь этой миски. – Выздоравливайте, мистер Таунсенд. Миссис Таунсенд, хорошего дня.

После того как Лепау откланялся, миссис Таунсенд долго не произносила ни звука, и мистер Таунсенд тоже помалкивал, боясь вызвать гнев супруги.

Дороти изучала окно отсутствующим, немигающим взором.

Она знала об изменах мужа, давно знала. Но прежде он хотя бы выбирал женщин из приличного общества, уж точно не дикарок-аборигенок. И никогда ещё неприятную правду ей не бросал в лицо какой-то туземец, смотрящий на неё с жалостью, которая в сто раз хуже ненависти или презрения.

Дороти передвинула свою табуретку ближе к постели Чарли, взяла блюдо с рыбой, проткнула один кусок вилкой и поднесла к губам мужа. Чарли, не сводя с супруги настороженного взгляда, медленно взял рыбу ртом, тщательно прожевал, проглотил. Дороти одобрительно кивнула и вдруг, со всей силы, вонзила вилку в его руку, лежавшую поверх одеяла. Вонзила настолько глубоко, насколько смогла, и продолжила давить, смотря в ошалело расширившиеся глаза Чарли.

Почему он не заорал во всё горло и даже не попытался высвободить руку или хоть оттолкнуть Дороти? Может, от потрясения. Может, потому, что его парализовало что-то жуткое в её спокойных глазах, что-то, чего он никогда не замечал раньше, и вдруг понял, что оно копилось там очень долго.

Потом случилось нечто ещё более страшное – Дороти нежно улыбнулась ему, заботливо вытерла его губы матерчатой салфеткой и безмятежно, с небрежной расстановкой промолвила:

\- Я думаю, Таити нам не подходит, дорогой. Тебе стоит отказаться от этой должности.

С непередаваемым трудом Чарли кивнул. Он впрямь был согласен с женой и решил уехать с этого проклятого острова как можно скорее.

***

Через неделю, когда Чарли окончательно оклемался, Таунсенды покинули Таити.

Вскоре после этого Клэр и Джек поженились.

Потом поженились Колин и Лавиния, невольно учинив немалый скандал, однако возмущения, обсуждения и слухи постепенно улеглись.

А потом настала пора Уолтеру и Китти возвращаться в Англию — профессор Мюррэй ушёл на пенсию и передал доктору Фэйну должность в университете.

Нужный им пароход из Окленда делал остановку не на Таити, а на Хива-Оа*. Дэвид и Маурири как раз собирались в те края и предложили подбросить Фэйнов до Атуоны*. С остальными Китти и Уолтер простились на пристани.

[Хива-Оа - крупнейший остров в Южной группе Маркизских островов, расположен в 1184 км к северу от Таити, а город Атуона — административный центр на Хива-Оа; прим. авт.]

Так было правильно, Уолтер знал. Они с Китти приехали на определённый срок и изначально не собирались оставаться. Собственно, это была одна из причин, по которой ему предложили должность на Таити — предполагалось, что он не будет переживать за происходящее здесь и хорошо сработается с некоторыми чиновниками, а после отъезда на него можно будет свалить всю вину за их общие делишки (лабораторию разместили не в Папеэте, чтобы эти самые делишки лишний раз не бросались в глаза руководству острова, дабы оно в случае чего могло заявить, что вообще ни о чём не знало). Наверное, эти люди теперь страшно рады, что несговорчивый доктор уезжает, хотя губернатор лично уговаривал остаться и даже пообещал придержать должность Уолтера, давая время подумать. Однако Фэйны предпочли не тянуть резину.

\- Я хочу домой, - вздохнула Китти, когда они вместе любовались закатом на Хива-Оа. - Я очень хочу домой, Уолтер.

\- Я тоже, Китти, - признался он, - я тоже.


	8. Эпилог

С самого утра в баре толпился народ, но помощницы Лавинии успешно справлялись с наплывом, и Лавиния организовала себе воскресный выходной. Колин вернулся со службы, они устроили пикник на берегу неподалёку от таверны. После полудня пришли Клэр и Джек, потом Лианни с детьми, а под конец присоединилась Изабель, и пикник превратился в дружеские посиделки.

Море сегодня было особенно глубокого цвета, кажется, оно переливалось самыми нежными оттенками синего под лучами щедрого солнца, а солёный воздух обдавал теплом и свежестью одновременно. Хотя компания сидела поодаль от основных людских потоков – здесь практически в любое время суток ходили если не моряки, то торговцы, а если не те и не другие, то праздношатающиеся гуляки, - им было прекрасно видно всё, что происходило вокруг.

Теваки первым заметил фигуру отца вдалеке.

\- Там папа! – Мальчик вскочил на ноги и замахал руками. – Папа!

Возвращения «Рэттлер» ожидали сегодня-завтра, никто не удивился появлению Маурири и Дэвида. Зато удивились тому, что вместе с ними по кромке берега шли ещё двое – те, кого здесь не чаяли увидеть снова, особенно столь скоро.

Следом за Теваки поднялись взрослые и его сестра.

Лавиния, приставив ладонь ребром ко лбу, вглядывалась в приближающихся, пока не отпали последние сомнения, а отпали они быстро.

\- Это ведь не обман зрения? – Лавиния кинула взор на мужа.

\- Если и обман, то массовый, - широко улыбнулся Колин, - потому что я тоже это вижу.

\- Дядя Уолтер вернулся! – провозгласила Тани. - И тётя Китти! – Девочка аж в ладоши захлопала от восторга.

Больше Рид, Лепау, Тренты и МакГоннигалы ждать не стали - сами двинулись навстречу. Не бежали, но шли торопливо, нетерпеливо.

\- Смотрите-ка, кого мы привезли обратно, - осклабившись во все тридцать два зуба, похвастался Дэвид, когда расстояние между двумя группами сократилось до нескольких шагов.

\- Нам что, опять придётся бесплатно возить тебя на «Рэттлер» по попутным островам? – строго спросила Изабель у Уолтера. Однако глаза её лучились весельем.

\- Боюсь, что так, мой бескорыстный друг, - по возможности степенно кивнул он, тоже едва сдерживая смех.

\- А от меня, надо полагать, по-прежнему ожидаются скидки на спиртное? – взяла пример с Изабель Лавиния.

\- Ну, не совсем по-прежнему, - Китти как бы невзначай положила ладонь на свой живот. – Мне эта скидка пока что не нужна.

\- Ничего, дорогая, - ухмыльнулся Уолтер, - можешь передать её мне, я приплюсую к своей.

\- Грабёж! – из последних сил борясь с хохотом, заявила Лавиния.

\- Знала бы ты, какие он выторговал условия покупки дома, - внёс свою лепту Маурири.

Если до этой фразы все как-то держались (даже дети, не очень понимающие иронии и чуть растерявшиеся от разговора взрослых), то после неё эмоции окончательно победили.

Первым засмеялся Дэвид. Засмеялся так, как только он один умел – легко и напористо, громко, искренне, словно объявляя всем вокруг, что, как бы там ни было, жизнь – отличная штука. Через секунду рассмеялись остальные. Дети бросились обнимать Фэйнов, да и взрослые в стороне не остались. Клэр, Лианни и Колин сначала заключили в объятья Китти, а Лавиния, Изабель и Джек с тем же намерением сперва обступили Уолтера. Когда к процессу подключились Дэвид с Маурири, встреча превратилась в калейдоскоп объятий, дружеского «взъерошивания» волос (приходившегося в основном на долю бактериолога) и похлопываний по плечам или спине.

На мгновение окружающий пейзаж показался Китти незнакомым, она как бы впервые увидела это море, этот пляж, эти пальмы и эти горы. А потом нахлынуло противоположное, до слёз горячее чувство – они с Уолтером дома, действительно дома. И их ребёнок появится на свет здесь, где чёрное называют чёрным, а белое – белым, и есть ещё множество других цветов, сочных и ярких. Где жизнь не отполированная и даже не безопасная, но настоящая, и друзья тоже настоящие. Трудно поверить, что всего год назад она не подозревала о существовании Матаваи и, главное, о существовании Клэр, Джека, Колина, Лавинии, Изабель, Дэвида, Маурири, Лианни, Тани и Теваки. Сейчас Китти ни за что на свете не хотела бы оказаться ни в какой иной точке земного шара, включая Лондон или Париж, и ни в одной другой компании.

Улучив момент, Дэвид вытянул Изабель из общего «обнимательного» круговорота и привлёк к себе, сомкнув руки на её талии. Несколько секунд без слов смотрел в огромные светлые глазищи, красивые, лукавые и такие родные.

\- Я соскучился по тебе, - ласково сказал он, убирая с лица Изабель и заправляя ей за ухо золотисто-каштановый локон. Говорил Дэвид не громко, но пылко, словно они не виделись несколько лет, а не дней.

Бесенята в глазах мисс Рид возликовали и закатили пирушку, будто по случаю некой победы, и вместе с тем во взгляде была неподдельная, трогательная, чисто женская радость.

\- Я тоже, - тихо промолвила Изабель, проведя ладонью по шее и плечу Грифа.

\- Люблю тебя.

\- И я тебя.

В этот миг оба поняли, что с безоглядно-свободной жизнью покончено. Далеко не факт, что они поженятся, и даже неофициальная семья у них не получится образцово-показательной. Гриф и Рид останутся вольными птицами, но будут принадлежать друг другу. Уже принадлежат. Давно принадлежали, если подумать. Что странно, ни одного из них это открытие не напугало, наоборот – вызвало согревающий трепет.

Изабель демонстративно привстала на носочки. Да Дэвид и без намёков понимал, что она хочет, чтоб он её поцеловал. За исполнением желания – кстати, взаимного - дело не стало.

А потом… Потом они оба рассмеялись и вновь вернулись к друзьям, от которых, собственно, не отходили.

Уолтер потрепал по волосам Теваки, самого Уолтера потрепал Дэвид, по одному плечу похлопал Маурири, по второму Джек, в щёку чмокнула Лавиния. Китти поцеловала в щёку Колина, потом Джека, ещё разок обнялась с Клэр, взяла за руку Изабель. Лианни подошла к мужу, который нежно прижал её к себе вместе с Тани.

И жили они все долго и счастливо. И интересно.

_Конец_


End file.
